DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE
by FreyliaRK
Summary: Todos se reunen en la academia de duelos, Judai se ve envuelto en un dilema tratando de descubrir quien es el padre de la hija de Asuka, viejos amores, enredos como tomara las cosas Judai? cap. 7 arribaa! (disculpen la espera).
1. TORNEO EN DUEL ACADEMY

**DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE**

**CAPITULO 1: TORNEO EN DUEL ACADEMY**

**Un hermoso nuevo y soleado nuevo día en Neo Domino City:**

Sho: Aniki… Aniki despierta  
>Judai: mmmm… *coloca la almohada arriba de su cabeza* 5 minutos mas…<br>Sho: Tia se va a enojar…  
>Judai: que se enoje… yo tengo sueño<p>

*Una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes y atado con dos colitas entra al lugar*

Tia: Judai!  
>Judai: *se levanta rápidamente golpeándose la cabeza con la cama de arriba* Auch! mi cabeza<br>Sho: Te lo advertí -.-U  
>Tia: Levántate! Ya es de mediodía!<br>Judai: … pero yo quiero dormir…  
>Tia: Vamos debes trabajar, vago! Desde que viniste de la Academia que no haces nada. Sho siempre me ayuda en la casa pero tu… duermes todo el día! Ya haz algo!<p>

(Han pasado un par de años desde que Judai se graduó, en un principio recorrió el mundo en busca de nuevos adversarios, *tal como en la serie "hacia donde el viento me lleve" pero con el tiempo regreso y ahora vive con su amigo de la Duel Academy Sho Marufuji y con una chica llamada Tiana)

Judai: Trabajar? Tan pronto?  
>Sho: Judai no digas eso…<br>Tia: Hace 4 años que te recibiste en la Academia de duelos… búscate un trabajo como duelista!  
>Judai: Gotcha!… pero no te pongas así… hablare con Phoenix para que me consiga un duelo divertido o algo así… Hablando de ello hace años que no me bato en duelo con alguien *Recordando viejos tiempos*<br>Tia: Gotcha nada! mas te vale encontrar algo! *Se va enojada*  
>Judai: Que le pasa a Tia?<br>Sho: Tiene razón, Aniki  
>Judai: Tu crees Sho?… después hablare con Phoenix, de acuerdo? No mentí<br>Sho: De acuerdo…. Ahora levántate… Tia quiere que vayamos a la tienda a comprar  
>Judai: bueno… *se cambia y toma su deck * Buenos días chicos- dice<br>Hane Kuriboh: kuri kuri! ^^  
>Sho: Ya vámonos!<br>Judai: ok ya estoy en marcha! *y ambos salen de allí*

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Caminando hacia la tienda los chicos ven un cartel que hablaba sobre un torneo de duelos.

Judai: Mira Sho! Y el premio es dinero! podríamos entrar y…  
>Sho: Aniki… *interrumpiéndolo*<br>Judai: no te preocupes ganaremos, será pan comido y…  
>Sho: Aniki…<br>Judai: Que sucede Sho?  
>Sho: mira la fecha de inscripción…<br>Judai: Que sucede con ella?  
>Sho: la inscripción termino ayer<br>Judai: rayos… oye espera, si ayer fue esa fecha entonces mañana…  
>Sho: Mira ya llegamos a la tienda *lo interrumpió señalando el lugar*<br>Judai: Aaa Si *ambos entraron al lugar*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mientras en otra parte:

Chicas: Kyaaaaa ¡! Es Fubuki-sama!  
>Fubuki: Hola a todas *Con una galante sonrisa*<br>Chicas: kya! Es tan lindo! *comienzan a seguirlo*  
>Fubuki: jejeje *Plan 10join* hora de escapar! *Comienza a correr escapando de las chicas*<br>Chicas: No te vayas!  
>Fubuki: Lo siento hermosas pero no puedo quedarme hoy<br>Chicas: kyyaaa nos dijo hermosas *Ya se imaginaran totalmente soñadas sus fans*  
>Fubuki: <em>fue mala idea<em> - penso*siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida* Rayos….  
>*Una voz comenzó a llamarlo desde una puerta*<br>Voz: Fubuki por aquí…  
>Fubuki: *vio a las chicas y al lugar respectivamente*… no tengo nada que perder…*entra al lugar*<br>Chicas: a donde se fue?

*Dentro de aquel lugar*

Fubuki: Fiu… eso estuvo cerca gracias me salvaste amigo!  
>?: Jajaja no haz cambiado en estos últimos años<br>Fubuki: *miro hacia aquella persona que lo había salvado* Tu eres…  
>?: jajá ya me reconociste?<br>Fubuki: Johan Anderson, no?  
>Johan: Exacto! tiempo sin ver a alguien de la academia<br>Fubuki: Lo mismo digo  
>Johan: Como… tampoco vez a tu hermana?<br>Fubuki: sin contar a Asurin claro  
>Johan: Creo que tus fans ya se fueron… ya podemos salir<br>Fubuki: Si *Ambos salen de allí* gracias por salvarme de la estampida de mujeres  
>Johan: De nada, veo que en estos años aun no perdiste tu fama<br>Fubuki: jeje si tienes razón…  
>Johan: Por cierto… te llego el sobre de la Academia?<br>Fubuki: No cual sobre?  
>Johan: ah, entonces cuando llegues a tu casa seguro estará allí. Por cierto mañana es…<br>Fubuki: Si, aunque no pensé que lo sabrías  
>Johan: Claro que lo se! Después de todo fue mi culpa…<br>Fubuki: Ambos sabemos que no fue así…  
>Johan: Asuka ira a visitarlo mañana, supongo<br>Fubuki: Si supones bien  
>Johan: *mira su reloj* oh que lastima, ya debo irme… Nos vemos Fubuki<br>Fubuki: si, nos vemos  
>Johan: Ciao! *se va corriendo* <p>

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Judai: *Entrando a la casa con un par de bolsas en la mano* Ya llegamos! *Dejo dichas bolsas en el suelo y se recostó en el sillón*  
>Tia: *Llega al lugar viendo a Sho cargando sus bolsas y a Judai en el sofá bien placido* Judai!<br>Judai: Y ahora que?  
>Tia: Estas cómodo?<br>Judai:. No es obvio? sip  
>Tia: Judai! * Lo tira del sillón*<br>Judai: aaa… tonta eso duele!  
>Sho: *supirando resignado* Iré a guardar las cosas que compramos *Se va a la cocina*<p>

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

En otro lado de la ciudad:

Fubuki:*Entrando a una casa* Ya llegue!  
>*Una niña pequeña llega hasta donde esta el*<br>?: Bienvenido!  
>Fubuki: Hola Aya<br>Aya: *Muy contenta* Vamos a jugar! Vamos a jugar!  
>Fubuki: De acuerdo, Ve un sobre de color blanco encima de la mesa con la insignia de la Duel Academy* Este debe ser el sobre del que hablaba Johan *Toma el sobre y comienza a leerlo pero es interrumpido por la pequeña impaciente*<br>Aya: Vamos a jugar! vamos a jugar! VAMOS A JUGAR! *Empezando a encapricharse*  
>Fubuki: si, si vamos jaja<p>

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Judai: *lavando platos* Por que tengo que hacer esto?  
>Sho: No te quejes Aniki, mientras vos dormías yo estuve fregando el piso<br>Judai: Eso fue por que tú quisiste hacerlo, después de todo Tiana nunca te dice nada…  
>Sho: Nunca me dice nada por que yo la ayudo con las tareas del hogar<br>Judai: Si y eso lo haces por que ella te gusta  
>Sho: Eso no es cierto – dice con un sonrojo de envidia para los tomates<br>Judai: Aja... claro que te encanta  
>Tia: *Entra a la cocina* Ya me voy chicos<br>Judai: y eso?  
>Tia: como que "y eso" a trabajar holgazán no soy como tu<br>Sho: Que te vaya bien  
>Tia: Gracias ^^<br>Judai: *Murmurando* y después dices que no te gusta

Tia: Y tu Judai...  
>Judai: Q- Que?<br>Tia: Mas te vale que cuando regrese ya hayas conseguido algún trabajo!  
>Judai: si, si *desinteresado*<br>Tia: hablo enserio!  
>Judai: Ahh que si…<br>Tia: Bien me voy *y dicho esto se fue del lugar*  
>Judai: *suelta los platos* Gotcha! Se fue! *Sale de la cocina*<br>Sho: A donde vas Aniki? * Lo sigue entrando ambos al comedor*  
>Judai: *se recuesta nuevamente en el sillón y prende la tele* comodidad, dulce comodidad - Dice con una inocente sonrisita<br>Sho: Aniki... no piensas hacer nada de lo que dijo Tia, cierto?  
>Judai: *Totalmente sincero* No<br>Sho: *suspira resignado* Aniki… *Desenchufa la tele*  
>Judai: Que haces Sho?<br>Sho: Hoy harás algo Aniki!  
>Judai: Pero...<br>Sho: Pero nada!  
>Judai: Lastima... me perderé el programa de la dama del mago oscuro<br>Sho: programa de la dama del mago oscuro? – dice interesado  
>Judai: Si, pero como apagaste la tele...<br>Sho: bueno... podemos ver el programa y después limpiar *enchufando otra vez la televisión y sentándose al lado de su amigo*  
>Judai: eso!<p>

*Alguien toca la puerta*

Sho: que raro... quien será? *Abre la puerta* Hola Rei ^^  
>Rei: Hola Sho donde esta Judai-sama?<br>Sho: En el sillón como siempre  
>Rei: *entra a la casa y se le tira encima a Judai* Gran Judai!<br>Judai: E-espe… Rei-chan *Intenta sacarse a la chica de encima* que haces aquí?  
>Rei: Acaso tu vecina no puede venir a visitarte? *Abrazándolo*<p>

(Rei al saber que Judai estaba de vuelta y que vivía con Sho adquirió un departamento enfrente de donde ellos viven)

Judai: ejeje – _ojala no_ *sigue intentado sacarla de encima suyo*  
>Rei: Ah... si les traje esto *le da a Sho el sobre de la Duel Academy*<br>Judai: Rei podrías bajarte de mi?  
>Rei: No! no quiero! *lo abraza mas fuerte*<br>Judai: _ayy no otra vez_ - por cierto que dice la carta Sho?  
>Sho: mmm... *lo lee* Es una invitación<br>Judai: Una invitación? De la Academia? para que?  
>Sho: Un torneo<br>Judai: Un torneo? genial! regresamos a la Academia y me librare de Tia! Cuando hay que ir?  
>Sho: No lo se, no lo dice<br>Rei: Lo antes posible me dijo Manjome  
>Sho: Manjome? a el también lo invitaron?<br>Rei: Sip y no es el único. Sera algo así como una reunión de viejos alumnos  
>Judai: Que emocionante! *se levanta animado del sillón tirando a Rei al piso* Ups... perdón Rei<br>Rei: aaa cuando quieras Grandioso Judai *con remolinos en los ojos*  
>Sho: Cuando iremos?<br>Judai: Mañana!  
>Sho: Mañana? Pero mañana...<br>Rei: No! mañana no Judai!  
>Judai: Por que no?<br>Rei: Que memoria la tuya! mañana es...*mirando a Sho de reojo*  
>Judai: Cierto... *acordándose* Bueno pasado mañana?<br>Sho: pasado mañana esta bien ^^  
>Judai: Perfecto! Academia de duelos preparate por que Judai Yuki regresara!<br>H. Kuriboh: Kuri kuri!

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que los chicos habían recibido el sobre de la Duel Academy, era de noche. Judai estaba en su lugar favorito, el sillón, viendo la televisión acompañado por Rei quien lo abrazaba. Por su parte Sho estaba preparando la cena*

Judai: Oye Rei...  
>Rei: Que sucede?<br>Judai: Podrías separarte un poco de mi? me atosigas  
>Rei: No *se acerca mas a el*<br>Judai: Hey Sho!  
>Sho: *saliendo de la cocina y entrando al comedor* Que sucede Judai?<br>Judai: Tengo hambre... para cuando la cena?  
>Sho: tu siempre con hambre... no cenaremos hasta que no llegue Tia!<br>Judai: Pero...  
>Tia: *entrando a la casa* Ya llegue!<br>Judai: Si!  
>Tia: Judai alegrándose de que yo llegue? se golpeo la cabeza o algo asi Sho?<br>Judai: interrumpiéndola - Ahora cenaremos!  
>Tia: jum! tenia que se por algo asi<br>Judai: Ahora no tienes excusas Sho! a cenar!  
>Sho: te quedas a cenar Rei?<br>Rei: Obvio! voy a pasar todo el tiempo posible con el príncipe Judai  
>Judai: no estas algo grande para llamarme príncipe?<br>Rei: No!  
>Judai: err… como sea a cenar! *Se sienta en la mesa seguido por Tia y Rei mientras Sho serbia la comida* Comida! comida! *golpeaba los cubiertos contra la mesa*<br>Tia: muerto de hambre  
>Judai: Que quieres? no comí nada desde hace 1 hora, además Sho cocina muy bien<br>Rei: media  
>Judai: Bueno media hora!<br>Tia: no puede ser! Acaso no tienes llenadera!  
>Sho: *Sirviendo ya en el plato de Judai* aquí tienes Aniki, no Tia al parecer asi ha sido desde la Academia<br>Judai: Buen provecho! Gracias Sho *Comienza a comer desaforadamente terminando primero* Estuvo delicioso!  
>Tia: Por favor, a la velocidad que comiste ni saboreaste la comida<br>Judai: Claro que lo hice!  
>Sho: *cambiando de tema para que no se produzca una discusión en la mesa* Y que tal tu día Tia?<br>Tia: Como siempre Nada interesante  
>Judai: Eres policía y no cuentas nada interesante? ningún muerto ni nada hoy?<br>Sho: Judai estamos comiendo  
>Judai: tu sacaste el tema<br>Tia: Hoy no, nada interesante ¿y ustedes?  
>Judai: Igual que siempre…<br>Tia: O sea estuviste todo el día mirando tele mientras Sho hacia todo  
>Judai: Exacto!<br>Tia: E hiciste algo de lo que te dije? como llamar a Phoenix?  
>Judai: No<br>Tia: Judai!  
>Rei: Para que vas a llamar a Phoenix si seguro lo vez en la Academia?<br>Tia: Academia?  
>Sho: Aaa si, nos llego una invitación de la academia de duelos para asistir a un torneo asi que partiremos pasado mañana<br>Tia: Ya veo... y cuando regresaran?  
>Rei: buena pregunta<br>Judai: Al fin me librare de ti!  
>Tia: quiero ver como sobrevives sin mi y sin alguien que te lave la ropa<br>Judai: Para eso va Sho XD  
>Sho: Olvídalo Aniki<br>Rei: yo lavare tu ropa con gusto  
>Judai: gracias Rei<p>

*Finalmente todos terminan de comer*

Judai: La cena estaba deliciosa  
>Tia: por una vez de acuerdo con Judai que bien cocinas Sho<br>Sho: Gracias  
>Judai: *bosteza* que sueño... estoy cansado<br>Tia: De que? si no hiciste nada  
>Judai: Oye no hacer nada requiere mucho esfuerzo sabes?<br>Tia: Si, claro  
>Judai: Como sea me voy a dormir!<br>Rei: Yo voy contigo *PICARA*  
>Judai: WTF! No señorita usted se va a su casa que sus padres deben estar preocupados<br>Rei: Judai vivo sola  
>Judai: Aaa si… Adiós!<br>Rei: No  
>Judai: tragando saliva - sálvenme!<br>Sho: Rei, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir pero no en el cuarto de Judai  
>Rei: No, asi no tiene gracia, mejor me voy para mi casa<br>Tia: Entonces supongo que te veo mañana  
>Rei: Supones bien.. adiosin! *Se va*<br>Judai: Al fin! Gracias Sho!  
>Sho: De nada Aniki ^^<br>Judai: Y ahora a dormir!  
>Sho: si<p>

Al otro día…

Tia: susurrando - Judai despierta  
>Judai: mmm...<br>Tia: subiendo la voz - Judai…  
>Judai: mmm.. *sin intenciones de despertar*<br>Tia: joder… JUDAI!  
>Judai: *se despierta de golpe chocándose otra vez con la cama de arriba* Auch! Maldita litera! y tu Tiana que manera de despertarme!<br>Tia: No es momento para eso Judai  
>Judai: *aun dormido* Que sucede?<br>Tia: Sho no esta  
>Judai: Seguro que se fue por ahí... ya esta grande para cuidarse solo<br>Tia: Pero Judai sabes que día es hoy?  
>Judai: No, déjame dor… zzz<br>Tia: Eres un olvidadizo!  
>Judai: Oh espera ya se!<br>Tia: Hoy se cumplen 2 años de la muerte de Ryo Marufuji, su hermano!  
>Judai: *suspira* Ese Sho... siempre hace lo mismo cada año...<br>Tia: Hay que ir a buscarlo  
>Judai: Si, solo espérame dos segundos que me cambio<br>Tia: De acuerdo *sale de la habitación para permitir que el castaño se cambie*  
>Judai: Rayos Sho... por que siempre desapareces este día? *se cambia lo mas rápido posible y sale del cuarto*<br>Tia: Sera mejor que nos separemos para buscarlo  
>Judai: Si, entonces yo iré al cementerio a buscarlo<br>Tia: De acuerdo... le avisare a Rei para que se quede aquí a esperarlo  
>Judai: Si, por cierto Tia préstame tu moto...<br>Tia: de acuerdo yo iré en el auto *dicho esto ambos se separaron buscando a su amigo tal como dijeron*

(Rei se quedo en la casa por si aparecía, Tia lo busco por los lugares que frecuentaba mientras que Judai se dirigió al cementerio)

Judai: rayos odio tener que buscar en el cementerio por lo menos es de día, esta vez... el año pasado lo encontré allí a mitad de noche *finalmente después de un largo recorrido llego al lugar que tanto odiaba estar. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia la tumba de Ryo, ya conocía el camino de memoria puesto que siempre o casi siempre acompañaba a Sho cuando este venia a visitar a su hermano.

Llego al lugar exacto y allí vio a una persona, no la que esperaba, pero esta persona le resultaba familiar… 


	2. REENCUENTRO EN ANIVERSARIO LUCTUOSO

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO EN UN ANIVERSARIO LUCTUOSO & LLEGADA A DUEL ACADEMY

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki  
>Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale<br>Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale  
>Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes<br>Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes  
>Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan<br>Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton  
>Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa<br>Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno  
>Ed Phoenix- Aster Fénix<p>

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawler  
>Maeda Hayato- Chomley<br>Johan Anderson  
>O'Brien<br>Jim Crocodile Cook  
>Tiana Lanster<br>Aya

Amigas de Asuka:

Junko - Jasmine  
>Momoe- Mindy<p>

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Judai: *Se acerco un poco mas a la tumba y a la persona que se encontraba alli* Tiempo sin vernos...  
>?: *Parecio sorprendid ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de el chico* Judai…<br>Judai: Perdón ¿Te asuste?  
>?: Solo un poco<br>Judai: No fue mi intención. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Asuka  
>Asuka: A decir verdad yo tampoco Judai<br>Judai: *se coloco a su lado* Supongo que haz venido por el aniversario  
>Asuka: Acaso tu no?<br>Judai: No, solo estoy aquí por que busco a Sho. No es por que no respetara al Káiser ni porque no fuera su amigo... es solo que... a veces me siento culpable, por no haber podido ayudarlo. Quizás si hubiera derrotado antes a Yubel...  
>Asuka: No debes culparte Judai, tarde o temprano iba a pasar con o sin Yubel. Su corazón… estaba muy débil.<br>Judai: Aun así… – Dijo tristemente  
>Asuka: Judai… cuando Ryo se transformo en Hell Kaiser marco su destino<br>Judai: Destino? Haz hablado últimamente con Phoenix?  
>Asuka: Rio - si he hablado con el últimamente<br>Judai: Si, me imagine  
>Asuka: por que estas buscando a Sho?<br>Judai: Todos los años, en este día, desaparece. No lo vemos hasta la noche muy tarde y digamos que cuando llega a casa no lo hace en las mejores condiciones  
>Asuka: Vives con Sho? *pareció algo sorprendida al escuchar eso*<br>Judai: Si y con Tia, una amiga, ella paga todos nuestros gastos - dijo entre risas - Bueno debo irme a buscarlo  
>Asuka: Si, yo también debo irme o Fubuki se preocupara. Por cierto iras a la Academia?<br>Judai: Claro! No me lo perdería por nada. Te veré allí?  
>Asuka: (asiente)<br>Judai: Nos vemos Asuka - Sale corriendo de allí*

Tia: *Buscaba con la mirada a su amigo desaparecido, busco y busco hasta que finalmente lo encontró en donde menos pensada* Sho… - se acerco a el. 

(Sho se encontraba en una plaza, sentado en un banco, deprimido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. Al escuchar su nombre miro hacia donde provenía la voz)

Sho: Tia... que haces aquí?  
>Tia: *se sentó a su lado* Buscándote ¿Que mas?<br>Sho: Para que? – tenia la voz tan ronca como si hubiera estado llorando*  
>Tia: Como que para que? Por que nos preocupas a Judai y a mi<br>Sho: Ya veo... *volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre sus rodillas*  
>Tia: *mirando al cielo* No creo que a tu hermano le gustaría verte así<br>Sho: Mi hermano no esta aquí... y si lo estuviera me diría que soy débil o algo así y se iría…  
>Tia: Pero que dices Sho! Tu hermano jamás diría eso!<br>Sho: Como sabes si no lo conociste?  
>Tia: Pues... por que los hermanos que se quieren jamás se dirían algo así o no?<br>Sho: Allí esta el problema… - dijo secamente  
>Tia: Acaso crees que tu hermano no te quería?<br>Sho: El siempre decía cosas que me lastimaban  
>Tia: Como que?<br>Sho: Que era un pésimo duelista. Que no sabia la diferencia entre usar una carta y jugarla...  
>Tia: Y lo sabias?<br>Sho: No, lo aprendí después de un duelo  
>Tia: Y gracias a eso fuiste mejor duelista, no?<br>Sho: Si, gracias a eso fui Ra y Obelisco  
>Tia: Ese era su objetivo! el te quería Sho y por eso quería lo mejor para vos y te decía todas esas cosas<br>Sho: Si *levanta la cabeza* Creo que… tienes razón.  
>Tia: *se levanta del asiento* Claro que la tengo! Ahora ven... *le extiende la mano* Volvamos a casa que los demás están preocupados<br>Sho: *le toma la mano levantándose el también* Si

Asuka: *entrando a su casa*  
>Aya: Hola mami! *corre a abrazar a Asuka*<br>Fubuki: Te tardaste...  
>Asuka: me estas controlando con el horario hermanito? - dijo con voz de desaprovacion<br>Fubuki: No, solo que me preocupe un poco  
>Asuka: *se sienta en un sillón, sentándose Aya a su lado* Perdón... es que me encontré con Judai<br>Aya: Quien es Judai?  
>Asuka: Un amigo – le dice con una sonrisa<br>Fubuki: Por cierto llamo Phoenix  
>Asuka: Y que dijo Ed.?<br>Fubuki: Me pregunto si queríamos viajar con el a la Academia?  
>Asuka: Y que le dijiste?<br>Fubuki: Que dejaría que tu decidieras  
>Asuka: Fubuki! Siempre me dejas todo a mi, Aya tu quieres ir con Ed?<br>Aya: si! si!  
>Asuka: Entonces esta decidido Aya tienes hambre?<p>

(se escucha un pequeño gruñido)

Aya: sonrojada - un poco mami…

Fubuki: Yo también tengo hambre Asurin – lo dice con voz chiqueada

Asuka: emm… Tu ya estas grande hermano XD – viendo a Aya - Ven vamos por pizza!

Aya: siii! Pizza!

Se van dejando a un pobre Fubuki –

Fubuki: Que malas… - mirando como salen de la casa- Asuka…como han pasado los años…

(Mientras la familia Tenjoin Rhodes se preparaba para el viaje en otra parte…)

Sho y Tia entran a la casa

Tia: Ya llegamos!  
>Rei: Sho! Estas bien?<br>Sho: si… perdón por preocuparte y Aniki?  
>Rei: Judai aun sigue buscándote...<br>Tia: Deberías llamarlo para decirle que ya estas aquí  
>Sho: ok <p>

))))))

Después de un rato Asuka se encontraba en su casa leyendo serenamente un libro…

Fubuki: Asurin!  
>Asuka: Fubuki no me asustes así pff<p>

Fubuki: perdón  
>Asuka: Y Aya?<br>Fubuki: Esta durmiendo...  
>Asuka: Lograste que Aya duerma la siesta? eres increíble...<br>Fubuki: jeje solo le jugué hasta que se durmió  
>Asuka: que energía... jaja<br>Fubuki: jeje. Tu sabes que solo intento ser un buen padre... y cambiando de tema, como esta Judai?  
>Asuka: Igual que siempre aunque esta mas alto *dijo entre risas*<br>Fubuki: mas alto que yo?  
>Asuka: jaja Puede ser... pero por lo demás parece ser el mismo Judai de antes... el despistado y vago de siempre – lo dice con una sonrisa<br>Fubuki: El que tanto te gustaba, verdad?  
>Asuka: se sonroja - eso ya paso... ambos crecimos y ademas...<br>Fubuki: Si, se que dirás. Como sea será interesante verlo otra vez en la Academia de duelos.

Judai: hablando por celular - ah si... entonces regresare a casa... me alegra que estés bien... bye *corta y suspira* bien será mejor que regrese a casa.  
>¿?: Judai? *Pregunta una voz detrás suyo*<br>Judai: se da vuelta - Hey Johan!  
>Johan: vaya que sorpresa encontrarte Judai<br>Judai: Si, la verdad! pero que haces aquí? pensé que vivías mas... lejos? Johan: me mude hace poco... parece que Fubuki no es el único que vive en el vecindario  
>Judai: Fubuki-san?<br>Johan: Si, me lo encontré el otro día... estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicas *riéndose*  
>Judai: *comienza a reírse* Entonces supongo que no cambio en nada... es cierto hoy me encontré con Asuka...<br>Johan: Lo se... los vi hace un rato en el cementerio... parecía que hablaban de algo importante así que no quise irrumpir  
>Judai: si... por cierto como andan tus amigos? *Refiriendo se los espíritus de duelo*<br>Johan: Muy bien, aquí conmigo  
>Judai: jeje si me imagine... oye quieres venir a casa y me cuentas todo lo que hiciste en estos 4 años?<br>Johan: Si, claro aunque no hay mucho que contar pero igual será bueno hablar un rato  
>Judai: Vamos eso no te lo creo de seguro tienes mucho q contar<p>

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sho: Aniki se esta tardando...  
>Rei: Es cierto...<br>Tia: De seguro se entretuvo con algún duelo... ya lo conocen...  
>Sho: Lo se... pero...<p>

Entrando junto a Johan

Judai: Ya llegue!

Rei: Judai*fue a abrazarlo pero se detuvo al ver a Johan*  
>Johan: Hola – dice con una hermosa sonrisa<br>Sho: Johan tiempo sin verte!  
>Tia: lo conocen?<br>Sho: Si, fue a la Academia por un año  
>Johan: Mi nombre es Johan Anderson mucho gusto<br>Tia: no el gusto es mío ^^ soy Tiana Lanster pero puedes llamarme Tia  
>Rei: Johan cuanto haz crecido!<br>Johan: tu también Rei... y Sho...  
>Sho: que?<br>Johan: haz crecido en estatura, cierto?  
>Sho: Ey! Que quieres decir?<br>Johan: nada, por cierto van a la Academia, no?  
>Rei: si mañana! quieres venir con nosotros?<br>Johan: Puedo?  
>Judai: Claro que puedes- le dice sonriendo<br>Johan: y como irán?  
>Judai y Sho: ...<br>Sho: Como iremos Aniki?  
>Judai: Ahora que lo dicen no lo había pensado<br>Rei: Por suerte yo si lo pensé! iremos en uno de los jets privados de la familia Manjome *.*  
>Tia: *suspira* la casa estará tan vacía...<br>Johan: acaso viven todos juntos?  
>Rei: Siii!<br>Judai: Rei no mientas tu no vives aquí.  
>Rei: pero pasó más tiempo aquí que en mi casa jeje<br>Sho: si, de eso no cabe duda...  
>Judai: Ey Johan por que no te quedas a dormir?<br>Johan: No puedo Judai... alguien me espera en casa  
>Sho: Alguien? – con sonrisita y tonito para joder<br>Johan: rojo - es solo una amiga de acuerdo?  
>Sho: si, claro<br>Judai: Bueno entonces quédate a comer- dijo Judai con calma  
>Johan: Eso si te lo acepto<br>Tia: Entonces iré a preparar la cena.  
>Sho: quieres que te ayude?<br>Tia: No, gracias podre sola *se va a la cocina*  
>Johan: linda novia Sho – empezando a fastidiarlo<br>Sho: es solo una amiga...  
>Johan: XD si como no<br>Sho: ¬¬  
>Judai: jeje – viendo el tenso ambiente - oigan chicos sentémonos y Johan cuéntanos que haz hecho. <p>

La noche transcurrió normal. Los chicos hablaron de sus pocas aventuras fuera de la Academia de duelos... y vaya que eran pocas. Como si solo la Academia de duelos les proporcionara los peligros a los que a ellos les gustaba estar. Hablaron de que emocionante iba a ser volver a la Academia y reencontrarse con todos. Finalmente paso la hora y Johan debió regresar a su casa mientras los demás se fueron a dormir por que al otro día les esperaba un gran día...

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando una entusiasta Rei toco la puerta de la casa de Judai

Tia: Ya voy! *Abrió la puerta* Rei! Adelante  
>Rei: gracias *pasa a la casa* y Judai?<br>Tia: tu sabes como es... aun duerme... Sho intenta despertarlo pero dudo que tenga éxito  
>Rei: *deja su bolso en el suelo* Entonces yo lo despertare!<br>Tia: Buena idea  
>Rei: *subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Judai* Judai!<br>Sho: hola Rei * saludo Sho pero Judai pareció no escuchar aquel grito de la chica y siguió durmiendo* Aniki *comenzó a zarandearlo sin resultado* Aniki!  
>Rei: Hazte a un lado Sho...<br>Sho: esta bien  
>Rei: *toma carrera para luego lanzarse sobre la cama de Judai y tirarse encima de el* Judai!<br>Judai: *se despertó y noto algo de peso encima suyo* Rei quítate que estas aplastando mis pulmones  
>Rei: perdón *sale de encima suyo* pero ya despierta que debes prepararte para irte<br>Judai: *medio dormido aun*mmm... esta bien... *se levanta de la cama y comienza a desabrocharse la parte de arriba del pijama*  
>Rei: Siii – con cara de depravada<br>Judai: Rei...  
>Rei: saliendo de su ensoñación - si?<br>Judai: sal de mi habitación, me voy a cambiar. Tu también Sho  
>Sho: De acuerdo... * sale de allí*<br>Judai: Rei...  
>Rei: que?<br>Judai: No escuchaste?  
>Rei: si pero igual me quiero quedar... ¿puedo ver como te cambias?<br>Judai: Muerto de pena - No! *La empuja fuera del cuarto y cierra la puerta con llaves*  
>Rei: no es justo :c<p>

Mientras en el piso de abajo

Tia: Judai despertó?  
>Sho: si, Rei se encargo de eso...*entre risas se sienta en la mesa y Tia le sirve el desayuno*<br>Tia: Rei quieres algo para desayunar? *grito ya que la chica aun se encontraba en el piso de arriba*  
>Rei: *frente a la puerta de Judai* si, gracias Tia<br>Judai: *sale ya cambiado del cuarto* Alguien dijo desayuno? *fue el primero en bajar las escalera seguido por Rei. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa*  
>Tia: *finalmente luego de servirles el desayuno se sentó ella también* Vaya... va a ser el último desayuno juntos en un largo tiempo...<br>Judai: No te pongas sentimental ahora Tia...  
>Sho: Si, piensa que sin nosotros vas a tener menos gastos...<br>Tia: *suspira* supongo que tienen razón... pero me mandaran mails, no?  
>Sho: Claro<br>Judai: olvídalo, estaré muy ocupado  
>Rei: descuida yo hare que Judai te mande mails<br>Judai: ¬¬

Suena el timbre

Rei: Esa debe ser la limosina de Manjome  
>Sho: Limosi… Manjome tiene limosina? y encima jets privados...<br>Rei: Que esperabas de un empresario multimillonario?  
>Judai: También podría ser Johan...<br>Tia: Iré a ver... *abre la puerta* Ah Hola Johan!  
>Johan: Hola ^^... llego muy tarde?<br>Tia: en lo absoluto! la limosina de Manjome no ha llegado aun...  
>Johan: ya veo..<br>Tia: Adelante... *Ambos entran*  
>Judai: lo ven? se los dije...<br>Johan: Buenos días chicos  
>Sho: Hola Johan<br>Rei: Buenos días Johan  
>Tia: quieres algo para desayunar?<br>Johan: No gracias. Ya desayune en casa  
>Sho: con tu novia? *Bromeando*<br>Johan: *cansado de explicarle a Sho que simplemente eran amigos* Si, con mi novia…  
>Sho: Lo sabia!<br>Johan: _me salió peor_

Después de un rato llego la limosina que los llevaría mas tarde al Jet 

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

En un puerto:

Ed: gracias por aceptar mi invitación ^^  
>Asuka: Al contrario, gracias por invitarnos a ir contigo<br>Aya: Ed *corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico*  
>Ed: *se agacho para estar a la altura de la nena* Hola Aya-chan como haz estado?<br>Aya: bien  
>Asuka: veo que no se le ha quitado esa idea en la cabeza...<br>Ed: que idea? *Se levanta un poco para estar mas a la altura de Asuka pero se vuelve a agachar cuando sintió como Aya tiro de sus ropas para llamarlo*  
>Aya: Ed... c-cuando crezca... te casas conmigo?<br>Ed: claro nena *luego vuelve a mirar a Asuka* y Fubuki? pensé que tambien vendría con nosotros.  
>Asuka: Si, esta allí - con resignación*señalando como Fubuki era acosado por dos chicas aunque parecía no molestarle*<br>Ed: Ese Fubuki, nunca cambiara *suspira*  
>Asuka: Le diré que venga...<br>Ed: Descuida, tu ve subiendo al barco con Aya yo se lo digo  
>Asuka: esta bien<br>Ed: *se acerco a Fubuki y a las dos chicas* Lo lamento señoritas pero creo que debo sacarles a su galán – a Fubuki - Fubuki-san es hora de irnos  
>Fubuki: Que? ya? no podemos esperar?<br>Ed: no ¬¬  
>Fubuki: Bueno fue todo un placer conocerlas *dijo mientras se despedía de las dos chicas y subió al barco de Ed junto a el*<p>

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

En el jet en medio del viaje a la Academia de duelos:

Judai: Oye Rei sabes por que Manjome no viene con nosotros?  
>Rei: es que el ya esta en la Academia<br>Judai: ah... ya veo... Ey Johan!  
>Johan: Que sucede Judai?<br>Judai: Sabes si Jim y O'Brien van a ir?  
>Johan: mmm… creo que no... Me dijeron que tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero que si podían se daban alguna vuelta<br>Judai: Que lastima... a oigan!  
>Sho: y ahora que Aniki?<br>Judai: Donde esta la hermosa azafata que te ofrece maní?  
>Rei: No hay Manjome no contrato una<br>Judai: Que? oh que mal... tengo hambre... yo esperaba comer maní T.T  
>Johan: Pero Judai no desayunaste hace tanto<br>Sho: ya conoces a Judai, Johan

a Judai le suena el estomago y todos se hechan a reir

Judai: Quiero duelear pero antes de eso tengo hambre – decía con tono de resignación

))))))

Después de unas cuantas horas de Judai quejándose como fondo además de las turbinas del avión finalmente llegaron a la Academia

Manjome: Lo vez? te dije que llegarían a este horario  
>Kenzan: y tuviste razón, soldado- dijo haciendo honores con la mano<p>

* Los chicos aterrizan y salen finalmente del avión*

Sho: Al fin... 2 horas enteras soportando quejas, turbinas y turbulencias hacen de mi un hombre oficialmente feliz de llegar a tierra – baja y besa el suelo.  
>Judai: necesito comida!<br>Johan: espero no te moleste que te diga esto Judai pero eres un quejoso  
>Judai: Pero tengo hambre<br>Manjome: ja! parece que ustedes 4 no han cambiado...  
>Kenzan: Seguro? yo creo que si... creciste un poco no Sho?<br>Sho: ah hola Manjome, hola Tyranno... si... crecí y con eso que?  
>Kenzan: Que aun eres un enano? XD<br>Sho: Que dijiste? Repítelo!  
>Johan: con un gesto de la mano - ya, ya chicos. – calmando las ansias entre ese par<br>Judai: Manjome te quedaste corto en el avión falto la azafata con la comida  
>Manjome: Encima que vinieron gracias a mi te quejas?<br>Sho: Por cierto Manjome vaya cosas que tienes: una limosina, un jet...  
>Manjome: ja eso no es nada<br>Judai: ey y a ti como te va Kenzan?  
>Kenzan: Pues ya sabes sargento, desenterrar fósiles alrededor del mundo misión difícil...<br>Judai: jeje me imagino... y los demás?  
>Manjyome: Fubuki y Asuka están con Phoenix en camino<br>Sho: Con Phoenix? desde cuando son amigos?...  
>Manjyome: No lo se... a mi me sorprendió tanto como a ustedes, pero mejor vayamos a los dormitorios mientras los esperamos ya hay otra gente que también llego<br>Rei: Enserio? como quienes?  
>Junko: *gritando a lo lejos* Rei!<br>Rei: Pero si son las chicas!  
>Momoe: Vienes a los cuartos con nosotras?<br>Rei: Si! me despido chicos... después nos vemos Judai! *se va*  
>Manjyome: Aun sigue obsesionada contigo?<br>Judai: Si  
>Sho: Hasta se mudo al lado de nuestra casa<br>Johan: Vayamos a los dormitorios...  
>todos: si *se van*<p>

Todos acomodan sus cosas en sus respectivos dormitorios, luego de un rato se reunieron en el campus y decidieron ir al puerto a esperar a los demás ya que pronto llegarían

Manjyome: Me pregunto que tan grande estará Asuka?  
>Judai: Esta igual... solo tiene el pelo un poquitín mas corto<br>Kenzan: como lo sabes sargento?  
>Judai: Por que ayer la vi<br>Manjyome: que? Por que tu la viste y yo hace años que no la veo?  
>Sho: *sarcástico* Si, me pregunto por que será...<p>

De repente se pudo divisar el barco...

Junko y Momoe: Kya! *.* aquí viene Fubuki!  
>Manjyome: y estas de donde aparecieron?...<br>Rei: es que estaban muy impacientes

El barco finalmente llego a la Isla. La primera en bajar fue Aya por lo que todos se sorprendieron

Sho: Alguien sabe quien es la niña?  
>Aya: *gritando hacia el barco* Mama! ya ven!<br>Asuka: Ya ya... ya voy Aya*bajando del barco*  
>Todos: M-m-mama?<p>

…

Aya: Vamos! vamos mami! *se acerca a Asuka y le toma de la mano empujándola hacia el grupo*  
>Asuka: Espera un poco<br>Sho: definitivamente dijo mama...  
>Kenzan: Santas botas! que sorpresa, no Manjome?*mira a todos lados pero no ve a Manjome*<br>u? Manjome?  
>Rei: mira para abajo<p>

Y Manjome todo tirado con nubes en la cabeza… desmayado de la sorpresa

Yellow ojama: Aniki!... despierta!  
>Johan: *Entre risas por todo lo sucedido* Déjalo ya se despertara XD...<br>Junko: Kya! Es Fubuki! *Ella y Momoe se acercan a Fubuki quien bajaba del barco*  
>Fubuki: Vaya que suerte no esperaba ser recibido por tan bellas damas<br>Momoe: Dijo que somos bellas damas! *Las dos se desmayan con corazoncitos en los ojos*  
>Rei: Nunca cambiaran<br>Ed: *Baja también del barco cargando varios bolsos* Ey Romeo podrías cargar tu bolso, no? *se lo avienta*  
>Fubuki: * Lo toma* Tranquilo tomate la vida con mas calma – dice totalmente despreocupado<br>Ed: Si todos nos comportáramos como tu este mundo se vendría abajo  
>Asuka:*acercándose a Ed e intentando tomar su bolso* lo lamento...<br>Ed: *no permite que Asuka lo tome* Descuida puedo cargarlo  
>Asuka: Gracias- sonriéndole<br>Sho: no me digan que Phoenix y Asuka! Entonces esa niña…  
>Manjome: *se despierta* Que? Que tiene el que yo no tenga?<br>Johan: *Aun riéndose por las reacciones de Manjome* Realmente quieres saberlo? XD  
>Manjyome: que dijiste?<br>Johan: nada jaja  
>Rei: Bien Phoenix es mas lindo y talentoso que tu, además es caballeresco, etc.<br>Manjyome: ha a quien le importa la opinión de una enana?  
>Rei: Como me dijiste?<br>Kenzan: Descansen soldados!  
>Sho: Oye Aniki y tu que piensas?... *volteando a donde supuestamente estaba Judai pero no lo encontró allí, lo busco con la mirada hasta que se percato que estaba al lado de Ed y Asuka*<br>Judai: Hola chicos  
>Asuka: Judai *Algo sorprendida*<br>Aya: Tu eres Judai?  
>Judai: Así es *a Asuka y Ed* Linda hija tuvieron<br>Ed: hija? – totalmente avergonzado - creo que te estas equivocando Judai...  
>Judai: Eh? Acaso no es hija de ustedes?<br>Asuka: Es mía pero Ed no es el padre  
>Sho: *a lo lejos* Que? no lo es?<br>Manjome: Lo sabia!  
>Judai: y entonces... quien es el padre?<br>Asuka: Ah jeje bueno...  
>Fubuki: Ey Judai! tiempo sin verte!<br>Judai: ah… hola Fubuki  
>Fubuki: Vaya cuanto extrañaba este lugar... Bien mejor voy a mi cuarto a dejar esta maleta que ya me esta pesando<br>Asuka: No hubieras traído tantas cosas  
>Fubuki: Pero traje todas las cosas que necesitaba! Vienes conmigo Aya?<br>Aya: Si! *ambos se van*  
>Asuka: Sera mejor que yo también vaya a mi cuarto a acomodar mis cosas<br>Manjyome: *se acerca lo mas rápidamente posible* Yo te acompaño!  
>Asuka: Manjome! no gracias – sonriendo nerviosa<br>Manjyome: bueno - resignandose  
>Rei: Hola Asuka *acercándose al grupo junto a Kenzan, Sho y Johan*<br>Asuka: Rei, Sho, Kenzan, Johan como han estado?  
>Sho: Muy bien<br>Kenzan: dinofantastico!  
>Johan: perfecto gracias por preguntar<br>Rei: Bien Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?  
>Asuka: esta bien<br>Sho: Oigan y que hacemos con ellas? *señalando a Junko y Momoe*  
>Asuka: Déjenlas ahí... pronto despertaran. Vámonos Rei<br>Rei: si  
>Asuka: Ed dame mi bolso así puedes quedarte con los chicos<br>Ed: Segura? mira que pesa mucho...  
>Johan: Dámelo a mi, yo las acompañare<br>Asuka: No hace falta puedo cargar mis cosas  
>Johan: Bueno como quieras<br>Asuka: *Toma el bolso pero como dijo Ed, este era muy pesado* Que?... no recuerdo que fuera tan pesado... *lo deja en el suelo y lo abre un poco* Con razón! mi hermano metió varias de sus cosas en MI bolso! – dice con coraje  
>Johan: jaja ese Fubuki *levanta el bolso como si no pesara nada* Vamos lo llevare hasta tu habitación<br>Asuka: gracias- sonriéndole * Los 3 se van*  
>Manjyome: Que? El puede ir y yo no?<br>Sho: tranquilo, no es para tanto  
>Judai: Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...<br>Kenzan: Que cosa Aniki?  
>Judai: Que Asuka no respondió mi pregunta sobre Aya<br>Ed: Es mejor que no preguntes sobre eso...  
>Sho: Por que no?<br>Ed: No es un tema del que Asuka quiera hablar  
>Manjyome: Ja el tipo de seguro debió ser un patán que la abandono cuando se embarazo<br>Ed: mejor trágate esas palabras *enojado volvió al barco*  
>Manjome: Que dije?<br>Sho: A decir verdad creo que yo tampoco entendí  
>Judai: Bueno no importa... vayamos a buscar duelos *.*<br>¿?: Oigan! chicos!  
>Judai: Eh? no les pareció escuchar una voz?<br>Kenzan: Si, mira arriba! *Señalo un helicóptero en donde estaba Maeda Hayato*  
>Manjome: Que hace el aquí?<br>Sho: Acaso se te olvido? el estuvo con nosotros durante 1 año! *El helicóptero aterriza y Maeda baja de el*  
>Judai: Ey amigo! *se acerca a el* Como estas?<br>Maeda: Con hambre  
>Sho: jeje veo que tu apetito sigue igual<br>Kenzan: Creo que la cafetería esta abierta  
>Maeda: Enserio? Vamos!<br>Judai: De acuerdo, Vamos! *se va corriendo seguido de Kenzan y Sho*  
>Maeda: Siempre tenemos que correr? *comienza a correr tras ellos*<br>Manjome: me quede solo...  
>Momoe: *se despierta* que paso?<br>Junko: *se despierta tambien* Otra vez nos desmayamos *miran a su alrededor* Manjome!  
>Manjome: ... yo mejor me voy... *se va*<p>

**)))**

**En otra parte del campus…**

Judai: *comiendo* mmm... que rico!  
>Chomley: Queso fundido! mi favorito!<br>Sho: hay cosas que nunca cambian...  
>Kenzan: Concuerdo contigo XD<br>Sho: Aunque parece que Asuka cambio mucho... vaya ya es madre... quien lo hubiera dicho?  
>Judai: Si, pero no sabemos quien es el padre<br>Kenzan: Eso es cierto...  
>Sho: Y por que creen que se haya enojado Phoenix<br>Manjome: *apareciendo al lado de ellos* Puede haber dos explicaciones para eso!  
>Sho: Ahhh! Manjyome no te aparezcas así!<br>Kenzan: Santas botas! soldado cuando llegaste que no te vi?  
>Manjome: Desde que Judai comenzó a tragar comida<br>Judai: *aun comiendo* yo que?  
>Sho: Y cuales son esas dos explicaciones?<br>Manjyome: Simple. Que yo tenga razón... o  
>Kenzan: o?<br>Manjyome: Que yo este equivocado  
>Chomley: uy que genio – dice sarcástico<br>Manjome: Y que tal si yo estoy equivocado y el padre ni siquiera sabe que es padre!  
>Sho: Que? Acaso dices que Asuka no se lo dijo?<br>Manjyome: Puede ser... además piensen en una cosa... cuantos años creen que tiene Aya?  
>Kenzan: Yo diría que 3 o 4<br>Manjyome: Hace cuantos años nos graduamos?  
>Chomley: Ustedes hace 4 años<br>Manjyome: O sea que Asuka se embarazo estando en la Academia!  
>Todos: Que?<br>Sho: Así que sabremos quien es el padre si averiguamos con quien estuvo Asuka en la Academia!  
>Manjome: Elemental mi querido Watson<br>Kenzan: y como haremos eso Sherlock?  
>Manjyome: ehhhh bueno no se<br>Sho: Que tal si le preguntamos a Momoe y Junko?  
>Kenzan: Bien pensado soldado!<br>Chomley: mmm... pero mas tarde… Ahora estoy comiendo  
>Manjome: No! Ahora!<br>Chomley: mi comida *todos se levantan de la mesa menos Judai*  
>Judai: A donde van? *Todavía comiendo*<br>Sho: Es que acaso no escuchaste nada?  
>Judai: Escuchar que?<br>Manjyome: mis deducciones sobre Aya  
>Judai: No, no las escuche... me las repites?<br>Manjyome: sigues igual de atolondrado que siempre!  
>Kenzan: Aniki solo levántate y síguenos<br>Judai: Pero estoy comiendo  
>Chomley: Ey si yo dejo de comer para ir con ustedes el también!<br>Judai: bueno... *y todos partieron a donde estaban Junko y Momoe*

)))))))))))))))))))))))

Johan: *llegando a la habitación de Asuka, apoya ahí el bolso* Ya llegamos  
>Asuka: gracias Johan<br>Johan: No hay de que- le sonríe - Ya me voy con los chicos adiós  
>Rei: ciao Johan<br>Asuka: cuídate Johan *Johan se va*  
>Rei: Asuka! Viste que lindo esta Johan!<br>Asuka: Pensé que te gustaba Judai – pregunto confundida  
>Rei: Si y me gusta! pero no puedo pasar por alto esos músculos de Johan!<br>Aunque claro que sigo prefiriendo a Judai  
>Asuka: ya veo XD<br>Rei: Y tu Asuka? a quien prefieres? después de verlos tan cambiados seguro que alguno te pareció lindo  
>Asuka: En lo absoluto<br>Rei: Vamos Asuka! ninguno?  
>Asuka: Ninguno...<br>Rei: y que hay de Ed Phoenix? parecían muy amigos  
>Asuka: Si, AMIGOS, tu lo has dicho<br>Rei: bueno mejor así no tendremos que competir por Judai  
>Asuka:*riendo nerviosamente* jejeje si<p>

)))))

Manjome: Oigan ustedes dos!  
>Junko: Mira es Manjome<br>Momoe: Que hicimos?  
>Judai: Ehh... Manjome tranquilo…<br>Manjyome: Díganme con quien rayos salía Asuka cuando veníamos a la Academia de duelos?  
>Momoe: Ah... bueno...<br>Manjome: Respondan!  
>Sho: Manjome se mas sutil si así manejas tu compañía?<br>Manjome: Cállate enano!  
>Chomley: solo respondan que quiero ir a comer<br>Junko: No salía con nadie...  
>Momoe: Pero...<br>Sho: Pero?  
>Momoe: Pero siempre fue obvio que le gustaba Judai – dijo<br>Todos: mirando a Judai - …  
>Manjyome: tu! Maldito! Como pudiste!<br>Judai: yo que?  
>Sho: Aniki! tu eres el padre de Aya?<br>Judai: mmm... no lo se  
>Manjyome: Como que no lo sabes?<br>Sho: Judai acaso tu y Asuka...?  
>Momoe: No lo puedo creer!<br>Judai: Pues eso depende...  
>Junko: De que depende?<br>Judai: pues... de donde vienen los bebes?

Todos: *caída tipo anime*

Manjyome: Tienes mas de 20 años y no sabes de donde vienen!  
>Judai: Sho... de donde vienen?<br>Sho: Pues de la cigüeña, claro!  
>Kenzan: No torpe! vienen de los huevos! como los dinosaurios!<br>Chomley: que? Espera yo pensé que nuestros padres nos encontraban en un vegetal!  
>Manjyome: eee no es cierto… - dijo incrédulo y con cara de trauma<br>*Momoe y Junko empezaron a reir*  
>Manjome: Pero si serán tarados! Realmente tienen mas de 20 años!<br>Judai: mmm... entonces tu si sabes Manjome?  
>Manjyome: obvio! – dijo ya exasperado<br>Judai: Entonces explícanos de donde vienen- reclamo Judai  
>Manjyome: ah... bueno...*comienza a sonrojarse de la vergüenza* cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman... y... bueno... que les explique otro! yo no voy a hacer el trabajo de sus padres! *Se va enojado*<br>Sho: que le paso?  
>Kenzan: Ni idea<br>Chomley: *a Momoe y Junko* y ustedes saben la respuesta.?  
>Momoe: ehhh... ya tenemos que irnos<br>Junko: Si, vámonos! *se van*  
>Sho: ellas también?<br>Kenzan: Rayos ahora debemos averiguar de donde vienen los bebes para saber si Judai es el padre o no  
>Chomley: y a quien se lo preguntamos?<br>Todos: mmm  
>Sho: A los profesores! Ellos tienen el deber de informarte<br>Judai: Buena idea  
>Kenzan: Vamos a buscar a los profesores *se van corriendo*<br>Chomley: *quejándose* siempre corriendo... acaso no saben que también se puede caminar? *empieza a correr*

**))))**

**En otra parte…**

¿?: Disculpe... señora...  
>Chronos: Señora?<br>¿?: Perdón quise decir señor  
>Chronos: señor?<br>¿?: perdón… profesor  
>Chronos: Profesor? Doctor! Tengo un doctorado en duelos! cosa que no vas a conseguir en toda tu vida Osiris!<br>¿?: perdón  
>Chronos: Que quieres Jellal?<br>¿?: ah... bueno...  
>Judai: Chronos!<br>Chronos: Dropout boy... _Pensé que ya me había librado de el_  
>Kenzan: menos mal que lo encontramos<br>Chomley: *agitado* Ya no quiero correr mas  
>Sho: Tiempo sin verlo! queríamos hacerle una pregunta<br>Chronos: Digan  
>Judai: De donde vienen los bebes?<br>Chronos: Que?  
>Kenzan: Por que todos se ponen asi?<br>Sho: Usted sabe?  
>Chronos: eh bueno… *mirando a Jellal* No en frente de menores<br>Judai: *acercándose al chico* Oye como te llamas?  
>¿?: Ah.. Me llamo Jellal<br>Judai: y sabes de donde vienen los bebes?  
>Jellal: eh?<br>Sho: Judai acaso no vez que es menor? Obvio que no lo sabe!  
>Judai: Pero se sonrojo como todos los demás así que si lo sabe!<br>Kenzan: Ahora entiendo soldado! buen estrategia! si el infante lo sabe el profesor no puede negarse a contarnos!  
>Chronos: doctor!<br>Jellal: eh... ah... *miro de reojo al Chronos* eh... no... p-perdón no lo se  
>Judai: Oh bueno... buscaremos a alguien mas que nos cuente... Vamos! *se hechan a correr*<br>Chomley: Que? Otra vez? o sea que corrimos para acá por nada? * los sigue*  
>Jellal: Disculpe profesor...<br>Chronos: Doctor!  
>Jellal: Perdón... Doctor... quienes son ellos? me suenan de algún lado...<br>Chronos: Solo unos ex-alumnos *se va*

)))))))))

Asuka: Que le dijeron, que?  
>Junko: Perdón Asuka<br>Momoe: Si no fue nuestra intención  
>Rei: Pobre de mi Judai... ahora piensa que Aya es su hija ¿No lo es, cierto?<br>Asuka: No, no lo es Rei ¿Y como respondió Judai?  
>Momoe: Bueno...<br>Asuka: Ya digan!  
>Junko: Preguntó de donde venían los bebes<br>Rei: Pobre de mi Judai yo se lo diré o mejor se lo explico con la practica mas que con la teoría  
>Todas: No por favor<br>Asuka: Y donde esta ahora el?  
>Junko: Se fue a preguntar de donde vienen los bebes, creo...<br>Momoe: Si, seguro. Además Sho, Tyranno y Maeda tampoco saben así que están con el  
>Asuka: Jeje por que no debería sorprenderme?<br>Junko: Que piensas hacer ahora, Asuka?  
>Asuka: Simple. Hablare con el...<br>Rei: No si yo hablo con el primero *se va*  
>Asuka: Supongo que hablare más tarde... – con una gotita en la nuca<p>

))))))))

Johan: *cerca del puerto* Me pregunto donde se habrán metido?... no están en sus dormitorios, ni en la arena de duelos y también me fije en la cafetería...  
>Fubuki: Buscas a los chicos? *Aparece detrás de el con Aya*<br>Johan: *se da vuelta* Si, sabes donde están?  
>Fubuki: Ni idea...<br>Aya: Tío Fubuki! estoy aburrida! Juguemos a las escondidas!  
>Fubuki: No Aya este lugar es muy grande podrías perderte<br>Aya: *enojada* pero...  
>Fubuki: Pero nada que crees que me diría tu mama si dejo que te pierdas?<br>Aya: Mas enojada - quiero jugar!  
>Johan: *se agacha para estar a la altura de la nena* Oye Aya no soy muy bueno para eso de los juegos pero quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado?<br>Aya: Si! Helado! Helado!  
>Fubuki: Ey y a mi no me invitan?<br>Aya: *enojada* No  
>Fubuki: Por que no? *poniendo carita*<br>Aya: *se aferra a la pierna de Johan* Por malo *le saca la lengua*  
>Johan: *se vuelve a agachar a la altura de la chica* Ya Aya ¿Por que no lo perdonas?<br>Aya: *enojada* no  
>Fubuki: Parece que no me va a perdonar en un buen rato... De acuerdo llevala a tomar helado y luego ¿Podrías llevarla con mi hermana?<br>Johan: Claro  
>Aya: Si! *comienza a correr*<br>Johan: Es muy linda tu sobrina  
>Fubuki: Gracias... Me hace acordar mucho a mi hermana cuando era chica<br>Johan: Aunque también tiene mucho de "el"  
>Fubuki: *sorprendido* Acaso tu...?<br>Johan: Solo lo deduje por el parecido... *¨comienza a caminar hacia donde corre Aya* Nos vemos  
>Fubuki: bye bye cuídala mucho!<br>Johan: si! *Se va*  
>Fubuki: Y ahora...<br>Judai: Fubuki *lo interrumpió*  
>Fubuki: Chicos... que hacen corriendo?<br>Sho: Intentamos averiguar una cosa...  
>Fubuki: Que cosa?<br>Kenzan: mmm... chicos, el podria saberlo  
>Chomley: Pues tiene que! ya me canse de correr!<br>Fubuki: Que es lo que quieren saber?  
>Judai: Fubuki... de donde vienen los bebes?<br>Fubuki: jajajajaja tanto lio por eso? XD  
>Sho: Acaso tu sabes? Nos cuentas?<br>Fubuki: Claro! vengan vamos a mi cuarto..  
>Todos: Si! <p>

))))))))))))))))))

Rei: Donde puedo encontrar a mi príncipe Judai? Mmm... ah ya se a quien se lo preguntare! *se va corriendo hasta llegar al puerto, específicamente al barco de Ed* Phoenix!  
>Ed: *sale al escuchar el grito de Rei* Que sucede Rei?<br>Rei: Haz visto a los chicos?  
>Ed: Hace un momento estaban por aquí, hablando con Fubuki. Creo que se iban a su cuarto o algo así<br>Rei: Enserio? Muchas gracias!  
>Ed: De nada... *Esta a punto de volver al barco cuando Rei lo detiene*<br>Rei: Sucedió algo? Pareces malhumorado  
>Ed: Lo estoy<br>Rei: Por que?  
>Ed: no importa – dice algo molesto<br>Rei: Bueno... yo solo quería...  
>Ed: *suspira* Perdón... pero mira realmente estoy de mal humor... hablamos en otro momento, de acuerdo?<br>Rei: Esta bien... *un poco triste se va*

)))))))))) 

En la habitación de Fubuki

Todos: con cara de trauma total…

Fubuki: Y de ahí provienen los bebes  
>Judai: Esperen! Entonces están diciendo que yo hice eso con Asuka?<br>Fubuki: Lo hiciste!  
>Judai: No! Como pueden pensar eso de mi!<br>Sho: Yo te creo Aniki *traumado*  
>Kenzan: Oigan... yo no lo vi tan malo... hasta creo que puede llegar a gustarme hacer eso con una mujer<br>Sho y Judai: …  
>Judai: Bromeas... cierto?<br>Kenzan: No  
>Fubuki: Bien dicho Kenzan! Estas en lo correcto<br>Chomley: Yo solo quiero una mujer que me dé de comer, no que me dé hijos  
>todos: je-je<br>Judai: Como sea... no quiero ver a una mujer un buen rato hasta asimilar esto…  
>Rei: *entrando de sorpresa* Judai!<br>Judai: Ah! no! *Rei se le había tirado encima* Sáquenla!  
>Chomley: tranquilo Judai no es para tanto<br>Judai: Pero es una chica  
>Kenzan: Si, es una mujer<br>Sho: Hey tranquiliza tus hormonas  
>Judai: Sal-sálvenme!<br>Rei: *saliendo de encima de Judai* Que les sucede a todos?  
>Fubuki: Les conté de donde vienen los bebes<br>Rei: Judai! Ahora si sabes todo lo que tiene que saber! Vamos a practicar Judai  
>Judai: que? no olvídalo! *se esconde tras Fubuki como un nene pequeño* ayúdame<br>Fubuki: Ya ya chicos...  
>Judai: Fubuki sácala de aquí<br>Fubuki: Rei espera afuera por favor – guiñándole un ojo  
>Rei: Esta bien *se va*<br>Fubuki: Judai no puedes rechazar así a todas las mujeres... ahora te asustas pero créeme que mas tarde va a ser algo que quieras hacer  
>Judai: Si, claro *De repente suena su PDA* Que es eso?<br>Sho: Tu PDA!  
>Judai: Cierto *Ve que hay un mensaje de Asuka*<br>_Asuka: *en el mensaje* Hola Judai Escucha necesito hablar contigo... podríamos vernos en el faro a la noche? _  
>Judai: Que? No, no, iré<br>Kenzan: Ah no! si que iras Aniki!  
>Fubuki: No puedes escapar de las mujeres<br>Judai: Ay bueno iré 

))))))))

Aya: *comiendo un helado* Que rico!  
>Johan: te gusta?<br>Aya: Si! Ed-san siempre me lleva a comer helado  
>Johan: Oh enserio? Ves muy seguido a Ed?<br>Aya: Si Todas las semanas!  
>Johan: Oh enserio? no sabia <p>

)))))) 

A la noche…

Asuka estaba parada al lado del faro como si estuviera esperando a Ryo pero pronto llego a quien en realidad estaba esperando…

Judai: Perdón por llegar tarde *intenta no acercarse mucho a ella*  
>Asuka: No hay problema pero – dijo viéndolo rojo y como tratando de evitar cualquier contacto - por que estas así?<br>Judai: Así como?  
>Asuka: tan distante...<br>Judai: Bueno es que Fubuki nos conto…  
>Asuka: De donde vienen los bebes?<br>Judai: *traga saliva* como supiste?  
>Asuka: jeje me lo imagine<br>Judai: Oye ah respecto al padre de Aya...  
>Asuka: Tú no eres quédate tranquilo – dijo algo triste<br>Judai: Lo se he estado pensando un poco… Asuka... el padre de Aya. es por casualidad Ryo?


	3. CONFUSION? COMIENZA EL TORNEO!

PERDON LA SUBITA TARDANZA AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

YU-GI-OH! GX

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

YU-GI-OH! DM

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

OC:

Tiana Lanster

Aya Tenjoin

Jellal

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX NO ME PERTENCE SOLO LOS USO POR QUE SON MAS DIVERTIDOS QUE JUGAR CON BARBIES XD

**N.A.**

Pensamientos

*Descripciones*

*Nota de autor 

N.A. TOMEN EN CUENTA LA PERSONALIDAD DE JUDAI TRATO DE HACERLA LO MAS SIMILAR POSIBLE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS SU PERSONALIDAD ES COMO EN LA PELICULA DEL 10 ANIVERSARIO XD (JUDAI IGUAL DE ALEGRE QUE SIEMPRE PERO MAS MADURO Y SERIO COMO EN LA 4 TEMPORADA)

CAPITULO 3:

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Asuka: Tú no eres quédate tranquilo – dijo algo triste  
>Judai: Lo se he estado pensando un poco… Asuka... el padre de Aya, es por casualidad Ryo?<p>

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Asuka: Ryo?... por que el?  
>Sho: *escondido tras unos arbustos* MI HERMANOOO! Abre mucho la boca por la sorpresa<br>Manjome: shhh *le tapa la boca escondido junto a el, Kenzan y Hayato* Quieres que nos descubran, vigilarlos secretamente significa algo para ti Sho? Dice haciendo énfasis en secretamente.  
>Judai: Pues... es la única respuesta que se me ocurre... claro siendo yo quizás sea la respuesta equivocada pero me gustaría saber la verdad... es o no es?<br>Asuka: *bajo la mirada* No, no es... (y ahí va la teoría de todos)  
>Judai: ya veo...<br>Asuka: Oye Judai...  
>Judai: Que sucede?<br>Asuka: por que todos tienen tanto interés en saber quien es el padre? parecen obsesionados con eso...  
>Judai: *sonriendo* Simple <span>Asuryn<span>*... es por que nos importas y yo odiaría que el padre fuera alguien tal como lo describió Manjome  
>Asuka: yo... les importo? Judai yo te importo? Dice con una ceja levantada escéptica<br>Judai: *aun sonriendo* Claro por que eres una persona valiosa para mi y mi mejor amiga  
>Asuka: Si...es cierto... tu tambie- *Pero no alcanza a completar la oración por que suena su celular * Hola? ah si Ed que sucede?... que?.. si, voy para allá *corta*<br>Judai: Sucedió algo?  
>Asuka: Aya no se siente bien del estomago<br>Judai: Ah... entonces es mejor que vayas  
>Asuka: Si, nos vemos<br>Judai: Adiós… Asuka *mirando a los arbustos* muy bien chicos se puede saber que tanto están fisgoneando? Ya salgan de ahí como si no supiera que me siguieron *dice Judai algo frustrado*  
>Hayato: Sabias que estábamos aquí?<br>Kenzan: Como? si era el camuflaje perfecto!  
>Judai: Si, no me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por que somos 2 aquí *dice con ligero sarcasmo y refiriéndose al alma de Yubel en su cuerpo* mas que nada si van a escuchar conversaciones ajenas traten de mantenerse con un perfil bajo *dijo esto ultimo riendo*<br>Manjome: Lo vez? por tu culpa enano  
>Sho: cállate... tu también te hubieras sorprendido hubiera querido ver tu reacción si Asuka le dice que el si es el padre *dice molesto*... pero Judai por que pensaste que podría ser mi hermano? *Cambiando el tema*<br>Judai: solo... se me ocurrió y le pregunte...  
>Sho: realmente eres así de inocente <span>hermano mayor<span>?* *dice levantando una ceja*  
>Manjome: Por cierto... por que Asuka se fue?.. no pude escuchar la ultima parte por callar a un enano * con su típica voz de patada en el hígado*<br>Judai: Aya se sentía mal... tenia dolor de estomago o algo así  
>Kenzan: Uy q mal...<br>Hayato: Espero pronto se ponga mejor  
>Manjome: Pobre mi Asuka que tiene que cuidar sola a su hija *con lagrimas en sus ojos T_T* cuando sepa quien es el padre lo golpeare hasta que quede inconsciente!<br>Sho: y por que mejor vas a ayudar a Asuka en vez de estar quejándote con nosotros?  
>Kenzan: *le tapa la boca a Sho*<br>Manjome: Por primera vez en tu vida enano, tienes razón! iré a ayudar a mi Asuka!  
>Kenzan: Ah espera Manjome no puedes ir!<br>Manjome: Por que no?  
>Judai: mmm no permiten que los chicos entren al dormitorio de mujeres<br>Manjome: Pero es una emergencia Judai además estamos mas que graduados! *Dice Jun perdiendo la paciencia*  
>Hayato: Pero aun así no puedes entrar...<br>Manjome: Pues entro igual! Todo sea por mi Asuryn *dice con corazones en sus ojos y voz melosa*  
>Kenzan: Pero...<br>Manjome: Pero nada! me voy!  
>Kenzan: Tu y tu gran bocota, soldado *dice Kenzan con tono fastidiado*<br>Sho: Que hice?  
>Hayato: Manjome le causara mas problemas a Asuka en vez de ayudarla<br>Sho: no lo había pensado...  
>Judai: Por que dicen eso?<br>Sho: Vamos Judai tu conoces a Manjome...  
>Judai: cierto... será mejor meter manos en el asunto antes de que Asuka nos mate jeje<p>

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Asuka:

Aya: *en la cama* Me duele!  
>Fubuki: Lo se Aya *revisando muchos frascos de remedios* Que remedio debería darle?<br>Ed: Ninguno. No hasta que la vea un doctor, si le das un remedio equivocado podría ser contraproducente  
>Aya: mama! me duele mucho!<br>Ed: *se sienta a su lado* Tranquila Aya... mama esta en camino y el medico también *comienza a masajearle un poco el estomago para que se le calme el dolor lo que parece surtir efecto*  
>Aya: *deja de llorar* Ed…<br>Asuka: *entra al lugar* Aya!  
>Fubuki: hermana! al fin llegas!<br>Asuka: *sentándose al lado de Aya en el lado opuesto a Ed mirando a ambos chicos* Que sucedió?  
>Ed: Le duele mucho el estomago y vomito<br>Aya: mama  
>Asuka: Llamare a un medico<br>Fubuki: Phoenix ya lo llamo, esta en camino  
>Asuka: bien *coloca su mano en la frente de Aya* Tienes fiebre?<br>Ed: ya le tome la temperatura, por suerte no tiene fiebre. Solo nos resta esperar al medico  
>Manjome: *entra precipitadamente al lugar* Asuka he venido a ayudarte!<br>Asuka: Manjome ¿que haces aquí? *Parpadeando dos veces*  
>Manjome: vine a ayudarte!<br>Asuka: Si quieres ayudar entonces vete  
>Manjome: Pero...<br>Ed: *se levanta de la cama* Si queres ayudar Manjome entonces hazme un favor y fíjate si el medico esta llegando... *empujándolo hacia la puerta*  
>Manjome: Pero...<br>Fubuki: Vamos Manjome yo iré contigo a fijarme... *lo arrastra hasta la puerta y la cierra*  
>Aya: Ed…<br>Ed: * Se sienta nuevamente en la cama* Si Aya? *dice en tono paternal*  
>Aya: Quédate conmigo<br>Ed: Si, claro que me quedare, pequeña *dice sonriéndole cariñosamente*

10 minutos después… 

Aya: me duele! Buaaa  
>Asuka: Aun no llega el medico?<br>Ed: Deja veo *Sale y ve a Fubuki y Manjome discutiendo* Oigan ustedes dos dejen de discutir y díganme si saben algo del medico!  
>Fubuki: *niega con la cabeza* No lo he visto...<br>Manjome: Ja... si yo hubiese llamado al doctor ya estaría aquí... *dice Manjome thunder * con presunción*  
>Ed: *abrumado* Pues entonces llámalo pero no creo que tengas mas suerte que yo... *Entra nuevamente*<br>Manjyome: Ja claro que lo llamare...  
>Fubuki: mmm... Manjyome no creo que tu medico llegue antes que el de Ed<br>Manjyome: Calla!

Adentro

Asuka: Alguna novedad?  
>Ed: *niega con la cabeza* Veré que sucede *comienza a marcar un numero en su celular*<br>Aya: Mami... quiero vomitar  
>Asuka: Espera Aya... *va a buscar un recipiente* aquí...<br>Ed: Hola si mira pedí un medico para la Academia de duelos y aun no ha llegado...no... No me importa que esto sea una isla!... No! Tengo a una nena de 3 años enferma!... Le daré 5 minutos para que llegue! *Enojado corta*  
>Asuka: Que dijo?<br>Ed: No creo que tarde en llegar  
>Asuka: Nunca te había visto tan furioso<br>Ed: *hizo caso omiso a los que dijo Asuka* Descuida Aya pronto llegara el medico *colocando su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña*  
>Fubuki: *entrando* El medico ya llego!<br>Ed: Ya era hora... *suspirando*  
>Asuka: *pensando* Nunca había visto a Ed así de enojado<br>Medico: Bien veamos a la paciente... 

Con Judai y los demás…

Sho: En que piensas Judai?  
>Judai: me pregunto si Aya estará bien<br>Kenzan: Yo solo espero que Manjyome no la moleste  
>Hayato: Oigan...<br>Kenzan: Que sucede?  
>Hayato: Vamos a dormir todos en la misma habitación?<br>Sho: Claro! igual que cuando éramos mas jóvenes  
>Kenzan: Eso sonó a viejo hablando de su niñez<br>Sho: nadie pidió tu opinión  
>Judai: *con cara de preocupación y hundido en sus pensamientos*<br>Kenzan: si estas tan preocupado Sargento entonces ve  
>Judai: No quiero ser un estorbo<br>Sho: hermano grande…  
>Judai: Iré a caminar un rato<p>

Ya sin Judai en el cuarto…

Hayato: Parece que esta realmente muy preocupado  
>Kenzan: Si, es una lastima que Aya se haya descompuesto del estomago<br>Sho: Eso me hizo acordar a mi hermano  
>Hayato: a Ryo?<br>Sho: Si, tenia un estomago muy delicado... por eso nunca comía comida chatarra, le caía mal  
>Kenzan: Oigan ustedes que piensan sobre el padre de Aya?<br>Hayato: Que Asuka no quiere hablar de eso y que deberíamos dejar de preguntarlo  
>Sho: mmm… cierto. Nos lo dirá cuando este lista... <p>

En los dormitorios de chicas obelisco azul mas especifico en el cuarto de Asuka:

Asuka: Que tiene, doctor?  
>Medico: No hay nada de que preocuparse es solo una gastritis. Es posible que algún alimento le haya caído mal. Va a estar adolorida por un par de días, en cuanto a la dieta no puede comer chocolate, menta, ni tomar café, salsa picante, ni cítricos, ni condimentos fuertes. Lo mejor es que tome cosas frescas.<br>Ed: De acuerdo. Muchas gracias doctor  
>Doctor: No debes darme las gracias, para eso estamos<br>Fubuki: Venga doctor yo lo acompañare afuera *se van*  
>Manjyome: Muy bien y ahora...<br>Asuka: Y ahora te vas  
>Manjyome: Que? Pero Asuka...<br>Ed: hazlo, vete  
>Manjyome: Tú no te metas Phoenix!<br>Asuka: No le grites!  
>Aya: No griten ¡<br>Ed: *empuja a Manjome a la puerta* Ven hablémoslo afuera *salen de la habitación*  
>Manjome: Phoenix quien te cree que eres?<br>Ed: El padre de Aya  
>Manjyome: Mentiroso! no lo eres! tu mismo dijiste que no lo eras...<br>Ed: *hace caso omiso a lo que Jun le dice* Manjome debes aprender a irte cuando sabes que en un lugar no eres bienvenido. Asuka esta nerviosa y no tiene ganas de soportarte * Entra dejando a Manjyome solo*

**)))))))))))**

****Judai: mmm... seré una molestia si voy?  
>Johan: Hola Judai en que piensas?<br>Judai: Johan… ehh no en nada  
>Johan: Oh bueno y a donde pensabas ir?<br>Judai: Pensaba ir al cuarto de Asuka pero mejor no…  
>Johan: Al cuarto de Asuka?<br>Judai: Aya se enfermo del estomago, pero aunque vaya no puedo hacer mucho  
>Johan: Aya? enserio? parecía bien a la tarde, Judai ya es tarde lo mejor será que vayamos mañana<br>Judai: Si, es cierto  
>Johan: Además seguro Fubuki y Phoenix están con ella<br>Judai: Phoenix? Ed? Que haría Ed allí?  
>Johan: mmm... según se desde que Asuka esta embarazada Ed se comporto como si fuera el padre de Aya pero el tiene sus razones<br>Judai: Como el padre? *Se le prende el foco* no será Ed el padre de Aya?  
>Johan: *ríe* No me digas que aun no haz resuelto eso.<br>Judai: Entonces tú sabes...  
>Johan: Mira ahí viene Manjome<br>Manjome: Que ven bobos? *con su mal carácter y cara de patada en el hígado*  
>Judai: que genio Manjome por cierto que paso con Aya?<br>Manjome: esta con gastritis pero no es nada grave *dice ya mas calmado*  
>Johan: Me alegra escuchar eso<p>

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mas tarde. Aya se había quedado dormida

Asuka: menos mal que pudo dormirse  
>Ed: si, ello la ayudara a recuperarse<br>Asuka: Ed…  
>Ed: Si?<br>Asuka: Muchas gracias por todo *Brindándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas*  
>Ed: No tienes que agradecerme Asuka, sabes que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo yo...<br>Asuka: Aun piensas en eso?  
>Ed: No... Seria egoísta si solo las ayudara por eso. Yo las ayudo por que las quiero Asuka: Ed…<p>

Ed: dime?

Asuka: Enserio muchísimas gracias, tu realmente eres un gran padre para Aya

Ed: el destino une de una forma extraña no? Lo mismo con Judai hace 3 años…

Asuka: otra vez con el destino? Ya no te juntes con Saiou *con una gotita en la nuca*

Ed: tratare de ya no tragarme sus predicciones… el destino cambia yo lo se, eso es algo que aprendí de Judai, además desde que perdió la habilidad de ver el futuro ya no es tan acertado…

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kenzan: *se despertó notando que Hayato aun dormía, Sho estaba frente a la computadora y Judai no estaba* Buenos días enano *bostezo*  
>Sho: *sin despegar los ojos de la maquina* Buenos días, cerebro de dino<br>Kenzan: y mi hermano mayor?  
>Sho: Se despertó temprano y salió<br>Kenzan: Hermano mayor? Mira que me estoy refiriendo a Judai  
>Sho: Si, yo también. Lo se, a mi también me sorprendió que se levantara temprano<br>Kenzan: Oye y que haces?  
>Sho: Escribo un correo<br>Kenzan: A quien?  
>Sho: Que te importa<br>Kenzan: Mmm... no será a tu novia?  
>Sho: no es mi novia. *Dice con la cara al rojo vivo* Solo es la chica con la que vivía, Tiana<strong><br>**Kenzan: Oh por las bestias sagradas! vivías con una chica?  
>Sho: cállate idiota! no es lo que piensas… *rojo a morir* Además Judai también vivía con nosotros…<br>Kenzan: mmm... 3 son multitud, lo sabias?  
>Sho: Cállate...<br>Hayato: CALLENSE LOS DOS QUE QUIERO DORMIR!  
>Kenzan: jaja mejor no despertamos al koala<span>-saurus<span>* 

En otra parte…

*Judai caminaba por la orilla de la playa mojandose un poco los pies pensando en voz alta observando el panorama, había un cielo estrellado esa noche, hacia un poco de frio a pesar de ser una isla tropical y el agua reflejaba con destellos luminosos el hermosos cielo algo ensombrecido por las nubes pero Judai no prestaba atención a esto ya que sus pensamientos hiban dirigidos hacia otra cosa o mas bien persona*

Judai: Me pregunto como estará Aya? Sera conveniente ir? …Aunque... puede que sea una molestia para Asuka y Ed... ahora que lo pienso, Ed.. Que relación tendrá con Asuka? *esto lo dijo sumido en sus pensamientos sin captar a su recién llegado acompañante*  
>Manjyome: que hay Osiris?<br>Judai: Manjome! no te había visto *exaltado por la repentina intromisión de Manjome*  
>Manjyome: Lo se... estabas concentrado murmurando algo pensativamente. Raro en ti...<br>Judai: El estar concentrado?  
>Manjyome: No, el estar pensando<br>Judai: hehe, siempre eres tan pesado "trueno"  
>Manjyome: oye! *suspira y baja su tono para re-cuestionar* Y en que piensas?<br>Judai: … nada  
>Manjyome: Parecías demasiado concentrado como para pensar en nada *dice Manjome con ligero tono sarcástico*<p>

*Judai suspira resignado, a pesar de su mal comienzo y de sus constantes ofensas verbales se habían tomado aprecio y creado un lazo de amistad lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer en cuenta cuando al otro le preocupa algo, muy a la manera de Manjome al final se preocupaba por su amigo y vaya por como le encontró parecía preocuparle lo que fuera que hubiera en su cabeza*

-Oye Manjome... *toma aire* tu sabes que tipo de relación hay entre Asuka y Ed?  
>Manjome: No me hables de ese idiota de Phoenix<br>Judai: ocurrió algo?

*Se toma un segundo para tomar aire y contestar*

- No se que relación tienen pero Phoenix parece que protege demasiado a Asuka y Aya. Ese idiota...

*decía con rabia en su voz y rechinando los dientes en acción de furia*

- ¿Quien se cree que es? El papa de Aya? si claro! yo se que no lo es!  
>Judai: realmente no tenemos ni una pista de quien puede ser, por que dices eso? *dice Judai con un tono maduro*<br>*Responde con una reserva de ira*

-Ese idiota ayer me dijo que era el padre de Aya aunque todos sabemos que no lo es…  
>Judai: Veo que estas muy enojado por eso<br>Manjyome: No, te parece? *irónico* ...como sea iré a ver como están Asuka y Aya  
>Judai: Enserio? Pero no crees que podrías ser una molestia<br>Manjyome: ya estas hablando como ese idiota, no! y si lo soy no me importa! yo solo quiero ir a ayudar a mi Asuka  
>Judai: "Tu" Asuka? Manjome *dice con un tono serio*<br>Manjome: Algún problema?  
>*Judai suspira buscando calma*<p>

-No, ninguno pero ire contigo  
>Manjyome: bien, vamos *dice no muy deacuerdo con la idea* <span>ya que<span> *suspira resignado* 

Mientras en el dormitorio de Asuka:

*Aya se encontraba acomodada en una gran cama totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo, Ed se encontraba a su lado sentado en una silla, mirándole con rostro paternal y acariciándole un poco sus dorados cabellos, mientras Asuka le servía una taza de café.*

Asuka: No era necesario que te quedaras toda la noche y mucho menos despierto.  
>Ed: De todas formas no iba a poder dormir sabiendo que la pequeña Aya estaba enferma * poniendo una galante y amable sonrisa*. Pero espero no haber sido una molestia para ti<br>Asuka: *niega con la cabeza* Fuiste de gran ayuda Ed *brindándole una hermosa sonrisa*  
>Ed: De ayuda? No hice casi nada *menciona modestamente como el caballero que es*<br>Asuka: nada? hiciste mas de lo que tu crees...  
>Ed: Si, pero no lo suficiente. Si el hubiera estado aquí, hubiera hecho mucho mas ¿no crees?<br>Asuka: Ed ya habíamos hablado de eso... no debes com… 

*No puede terminar la frase por que alguien toca las puertas de fina madera estilo francés *

Asuka, no esperando visitas se pregunta quien podría ser…

-Sera Fubuki? *se levanta algo entorpecida por la sorpresa de la visita y gira la perilla para encontrarse con la agradable sonrisa amable de Judai y un totalmente sonrojado Manjome*

Judai: hola Asuka  
>Asuka: Judai, Manjome...<br>Judai: Vinimos a ver como seguía Aya...  
>Manjome: Y también para saber como estabas vos *mirando de reojo a Ed con mala cara*<br>Ed: *se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos * - Hablemos afuera... así no despertamos a Aya. Asuka quédate aquí cuida de Aya yo hablare con ellos.  
>*ella algo confundida con su petición solo asiente y le da el paso con un gesto de su mano*<p>

Ed: Vamos *empuja a los chicos a afuera*  
>Manjome: *ya afuera* Oye Phoenix que te pasa?<br>Ed: que quieres decir? *responde con su calma y seriedad habitual cerrando ligeramente los ojos*  
>Manjome: Siempre me sacas! como si no quisieras que me acerque a Asuka!<br>Judai: Tranquilo Manjome no vinimos aquí a armar un alboroto si uno de esos quieres siempre podemos organizar fiesta *dice tratando de bajarle los humos*  
>Manjome: No, ya es la segunda vez! Me hace pensar que a ti Ed Phoenix, te gusta Asuka y eres del tipo que no deja que otro se acerque a "su propiedad" admítelo Phoenix tienes celos y si no estoy tan ciego te gusta Asuka!<p>

Silencio es todo lo que se puede escuchar en el pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas obelisco azul, todos se quedan pasmados: Manjome temblando de ira esperando que no sea lo que el piensa, Ed por la confusión y… Judai miraba hacia el suelo en una especie de shock murmurando en voz baja, cuando alza la vista se puede apreciar la seriedad con la que mira a sus 2 acompañantes*

Judai: Que? A Ed le gusta Asuka?

En otra parte…

*Fubuki caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Asuka cuando vio a unos cuantos metros de el al dueño de un cabello puntiagudo esmeralda*

-Hola Johan  
>Johan: Fubuki! hola. Vas hacia el cuarto de Asuka?<br>Fubuki: Si, como lo sabes?  
>Johan: Ayer Judai me conto lo de Aya así que supuse que era allí donde te dirigías *dice con su sonrisa y entusiasmo*<br>Fubuki: jeje. Siempre tan observador...  
>Johan: Te acompaño. Voy a la habitación de Junko y Momoe que queda cerca de la de Asuka<br>Fubuki: Vas a la habitación de Junko y Momoe?  
>Johan: Si, me pidieron que les ayudara en algo<br>Fubuki: aja... si claro *dice con tono moleston*  
>Johan: *suspira* En serio Fubuki, no voy para nada de lo que estas pensando<br>Fubuki: de acuerdo, te creo  
>Johan: Por cierto...<br>Fubuki: Que sucede?  
>Johan: Bueno... quería preguntarte... por que Asuka no le dice a Judai y los demás quien es el padre de Aya? Los pobres chicos se están desvenando los sesos para descubrirlo *dice Johan con una leve risita recordando los vanos esfuerzos de sus amigos*<br>Fubuki: a decir verdad no entiendo demasiado los deseos de mi hermana pero... supongo que es por que le duele recordar y... bueno los chicos estarían todo el tiempo preguntándole cosas  
>Johan: Si, puede ser por eso. El dolor de recordar lo pasado...<p>

De vuelta con Ed, Manjome y Judai…

Ed: Celoso y de ti? por favor... supongamos que me gusta Asuka como tu tanto dices, ¿por que tendria que estar celoso de un perdedor como tu? *dice Ed serio ya perdiendo un poco los nervios*  
>Manjyome: Que dijiste?<br>Judai: A-Asuka… *dice en un murmullo*  
>Ed: Vamos Asuka jamás se fijaría en ti, eres un perdedor egocéntrico<br>Manjome: Ya me colmaste Phoenix! *Lo tomo por el cuello del abrigo*  
>Ed: Supongo que no soportas que te digan la verdad entonces, perdedor *Manjome enojado golpeo a Ed*<br>Judai: Deténganse!  
>Ed: Que sucede Manjome? Usas la violencia por que te molesta que se te diga la verdad<br>Manjome: Eres un...*iba a golpearlo otra vez pero un brazo lo detuvo*

*Fubuki, quien junto a Johan había llegado recientemente para ver la pelea*

Detente Manjome. Nada de peleas frente al cuarto de mi hermana  
>Johan: Vamos chicos ya están grande para pelearse de esa forma<br>Manjome: Maestro suéltame! *Forcejeando*  
>Fubuki: No, hasta que te tranquilices<br>*Asuka sale de su cuarto al escuchar los gritos de Manjome y ve semejante escena además nota la mejilla de Ed roja por el golpe de Manjome *

-Que sucede aquí?  
>Ed: Nada Asuka, no sucede nada<br>Asuka: Nada? Ed alguien te ha golpeado. Fuiste tú, Manjome?  
>Manjome: *se suelta de Fubuki* El se lo busco<br>*En tono reprensivo*

-Manjome! Miren chicos si me quieren hacer un favor entonces váyanse de aquí! *dice esto regresando al cuarto y azotando la puerta en el proceso.*

*Judai levanta una mano en gesto de querer pararla solo para ver la puerta azotándose con fuerza*

Judai: Asuka…

Fubuki: uyyy soldo! *dice con tono divertido para calmar la tensión del momento*

En el dormitorio Osiris rojo…

Sho: Judai se esta tardando, no crees?  
>Kenzan: Si, no sabes a donde se fue?<br>Sho: Ni idea  
>Hayato: Se habra ido con Asuka * dice poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla*<br>Sho: Si, puede ser  
>Kenzan: Vayamos a buscarlo<p>

*Entra Rei al cuarto*

Rei: Hola Chicos!  
>Kenzan: Santas botas!<br>Hayato: Las puertas están para tocar  
>Rei: Si, que importa<br>Sho: Que haces aquí Rei  
>Rei: El rector nos llama *dice con un tono de alegría*<p>

Volviendo a los dormitorios de chicas de azul obelisco…

*Judai caminaba junto a Manjome y Johan camino hacia los dormitorios rojos*

Judai: Asuka parecía muy enojada... *dice con tono afligido*  
>Johan: Parecía? lo estaba... por cierto Manjome ¿Por que te peleaste con Phoenix?<br>Manjyome: Por que no lo aguantaba mas  
>Johan: Pero que te hizo?<br>Judai: Según lo que escuche a Manjome le molesto que Ed nos sacara del cuarto  
>Johan: Por esa tontería?<br>Manjyome: No fue por eso... me molesta la forma en que Phoenix sobreprotege a Asuka y Aya... es como si quisiera que nadie se le acerque  
>Judai: Ya veo... por eso dijiste que Ed estaba enamorado de ella … *dice esto pensativo*<br>Manjome: Si... pero a decir verdad no estoy tan seguro de eso... bueno quizas si esta enamorado, quien sabe... pero siento que hay algo mas, espero solo sean mis suposiciones…  
>Johan: Algo mas?<br>Manjyome: Si, como si fuera su deber protegerla...  
>Johan: Como si le hubiera hecho una promesa a alguien?<br>Judai: Tu sabes algo, Johan?  
>Johan: No mas que ustedes *dice Johan con tono nervioso* bien... aquí los dejo... adiós<p>

*solo se ve una ventisca esmeralda corriendo mas adelante*

mmm Johan Anderson sabe mas de lo que dice *dice Manjome molesto*

JUDAI POV:

Solo vi como Johan se alejaba, je bueno después le preguntare que sabe por que ese tono nervioso no es de alguien que no sabe, seguía caminando con Manjome sin darme cuenta el se me adelanto mientras yo hiba a un paso mas lento ensimismado recordando el momento en que Manjome había dicho que a Ed le interesaba Asuka…

JUDAI FLASH BACK I:

- No, ya es la segunda vez! Me hace pensar que a ti Ed Phoenix, te gusta Asuka y eres del tipo que no deja que otro se acerque a "su propiedad" admítelo Phoenix tienes celos y si no estoy tan ciego te gusta Asuka!

*Manjome estaba alterado y con su comentario todos nos quedamos como idiotas parados en nuestro sitio hasta que fue Ed quien tomo la palabra… no se por que pero, el momento me altero mas de lo que debía solo miraba al suelo sentía mi corazón estrellarse contra mi pecho como si fuera a salirse… y todo por la respuesta de Ed…*

- Celoso y de ti? por favor... supongamos que **me gusta Asuka** como tu tanto dices…

*De alguna manera mi mente no pudo procesar bien después de que dijo ese "me gusta Asuka" cuando vi en sus ojos sentí que lo había dicho enserio… pero por que esto tendría que afectarme lo único que pude hacer fue mirar al suelo y repetir lo ultimo que había entendido mi mente, su nombre en voz baja:* Asuka…, Asuka … Asuka… que me esta pasando! 

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

*No puedo, simplemente no puedo entender que me sucedió en ese momento seria mejor olvidar?… y además lo otro…*

FLASH BACK II:

La voz de una linda chica de cabello oscuro atado a una coleta y ojos marrones resonó en los recuerdos de Judai…

-Pero... Pero siempre fue obvio que le gustaba Judai – decía Momoe

FIN DEL FLACK BACK:

*En ese momento no pude pensar mucho en lo que dijo Momoe, ya que todos me asediaron con la idea de ser el padre de Aya, y poco después la incógnita de cómo nacían los bebes vino… jeje se lo que es hacer el amor… y tenia la idea de donde vienen los bebes, la cosa es que NO estaba al 100% seguro… en fin eso ya es otra cosa. 

FIN DE JUDAI POV:

Judai ya mas calmado…

Judai: hey Manjome espérame! Si, lo mejor será olvidar 

*lo pensó con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro*

En otra parte:

*Asuka y Ed estaban en una habitación hablando mientras Fubuki en otra habitación cuidaba de la pequeña Aya*  
>Asuka: Por que hiciste esa estupidez?<br>Ed: Por que Jun Manjome comenzaba a molestarme  
>Asuka: molestarte? que yo recuerde el no te ha hecho nada.<br>Ed: Ayer le dije que aprenda a irse de los lugares donde no es bien recibido y como no aprendió por las buenas pues hoy intente decírselo por las malas  
>*Asuka suspira*- Mira... se que Manjyome puede ser molesto a veces y con esto de Aya no estoy del mejor humor para atenderlo pero de ahí a lo que sucedió afuera... Ed tú no eres asi …<br>Ed: ...  
>Asuka: Ed... Eres muy bueno, siempre nos das lo que necesitamos a mi y a Aya y te lo agradezco mucho pero debes dejar de ser tan sobre protector<br>Ed: Pero yo...

Aya: Tío ¿donde esta mama?  
>Fubuki: Atendiendo unos asuntos ¿Te duele mucho?<br>Aya: Si *dice con lagrimas en su carita*  
>Fubuki: Descuida pequeña ya se te pasara *la besa en la frente y enjuga sus lagrimas*<br>...

En la oficina del rector…

Rei: Aquí los traje como me pidió *dice sonriendo alegremente*  
>Samejima: Me alegro verlos de nuevo chicos<br>Sho: nosotros también director *responde amablemente*  
>Kenzan: Increíble... no ha cambiado en nada *dice echándole un vistazo al regordete director*<br>Hayato: y para que nos llamo? *llendo al grano*  
>Samejima: recuerdan por que están en la Academia de duelos?<br>Sho: Por que estamos aquí?... por que era? *en un esfuerzo por recordar*  
>Kenzan: nos concentramos tanto en el caso de Asuka que se nos olvido<br>Hayato: jeje yo vine para comer queso fundido *dijo frotándose su imponente barriga*  
>Samejima: Veo que ustedes tampoco han cambiado en nada *decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca*<br>Rei: idiotas... no vinimos por un torneo?  
>Sho: Cierto... ahora lo recuerdo...<br>Kenzan: Entonces nos llamo para contarnos acerca del torneo, no?  
>Samejima: exacto<br>Hayato: y como sera?  
>Samejima: Bueno prácticamente será un torneo Genex II<br>Sho: Ya veo...  
>Kenzan: Torneo Gx II?<br>Hayato: No lo recuerdas? Fue en la epoca cuando el jefe Pegasus pidió ayuda a Judai para recuperar la copia de Ra *Explico con aire de admiración*  
>Kenzan: Ya lo recuerdo! Si literal yo también entre en el embrollo<br>Rei: Manjome fue el ganador del torneo pasado pero esta vez no será así! *comentaba Rei con seguridad*  
>Samejima: me alegro que aun sean entusiastas. El torneo Gx inicia hoy, verán sus medalla cuando lleguen a sus dormitorios. Les deseo buena suerte aunque se que no la necesitaran.<br>Sho: gracias

* Y asi ya enterados de los próximos acontecimientos en la isla, los 4 chicos salieron de la oficina*

**...  
><strong>*Finalmente Manjome y Judai llegan a los dormitorios Osiris*

Judai: que es esto? *Tomo la medalla Gx que estaba sobre su cama*  
>Manjome: Así que el torneo que se refería la invitación era después de todo un torneo Gx?<br>Judai: Que torneo?  
>Manjyome: ya te olvidaste? por que crees que estas aquí?<br>Judai: Se me olvido *decía colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza y rascándose la nuca como un gesto nervioso*  
>Manjyome: Idiota y por esto me hicieron poner mi cara ante mis ridículos hermanos para que me prestaran un jet de la compañía? *decía con su cara en una mueca de enojo*<br>Judai: lo siento Manjome con todo lo que ha pasado lo olvide!, cambiando de tema a decir verdad ya tenia ganas de tener un duelo. *decía con los ojos brillándole de entusiasmo* Aunque estoy en la Academia de duelos desde que llegue no he tenido ninguno-finalizo  
>Manjome: Si, también será bueno para mi. Derrotare al idiota de Ed Phoenix! Nadie llama a Jun Manjyome perdedor y se sale con la suya! *decía con llamas ardientes de pasión ardiéndole por limpiar su nombre*<br>- Tranquilo Manjyome. *decía Judai con nervios al ver a Manjome como loco* -cielos con lo fumado que esta puede hacer loqueras otra razón para preocuparse a echarle un ojo* pensó  
>Manjome: Además cuando ganas el director te da lo que desees. Ja será pan comido, lo ganare como al anterior<br>Judai: Jaja recuerda que en el ultimo torneo Gx yo estaba salvando al mundo... pero esta vez no te dejare ganar *decía con tono y mirada segura *  
>Manjome: Eso esta por verse... *regreso el tono y mirada de rivalidad* -pero antes ire a buscar mi medalla a mi cuarto.<br>Judai: esta bien. Retare a otra persona mientras tanto  
>Manjyome: Si, hazlo. Asi tendre mas medallas cuando te gane! * dicho esto salio del cuarto del osiris*<p>

-Por fin algo de calma para variar

1¿?: vaya alfin solos *dijo una voz femenina*

2?: no se olviden de mi aun me falta para pasar al otro mundo-nya

1?: Judai no necesita otro a su lado, además como bien dijo Judai alguna vez nunca había escuchado de un fantasma que no se quiera ir *decía con voz irritada viendo a su acompañante un hombre de unos 30 años de cabello largo negro atado en una coleta, vestido formalmente y con unos redondos anteojos tapándole su cara de felicidad*

Judai: cálmense Yubel profesor Daitokuji, es difícil pensar con ustedes discutiendo…

Daitokuji: y se puede saber que es lo que te tiene tan apremiado Judai?

Yubel: ahora que el fantasma lo menciona realmente haz estado muy extraño Judai, ni siquiera te has acordado que existimos…

*el cuestionado empezaba con duda*

-no se con todo este asunto de Aya su padre Ed y Asuka no me siento yo mismo estoy confundido no entiendo por que le doy tantas vueltas al tema *finalizo*

Yubel: bueno si me dieras acceso a tu mente podría apoyarte con eso

Judai: jeje lo siento, es algo que quiero resolver por mi cuenta, y mejor será regresar al tema del torneo a quien puedo retar?

Daitokuji: Yubel alguien viene!

Yubel: lo se! Bien Judai cualquier ayuda que necesites no dudes en llamarnos haremos todo lo posible por apoyar *decía sonriéndole al héroe duelista*

Daitokuji: o algún consejo-nya

*y asi desaparecieron de la vista del duelista con el deck de los E-Heroes*

Sho: *entrando al dormitorio junto a Rei, Kenzan y Hayato* Judai, estas aquí...  
>Judai: Sho *dijo con una enorme sonrisa* justo a la persona que buscaba...<br>Sho: sucedió algo? Para que me buscabas,?  
>Judai: Pues...<br>Kenzan: *dandose cuenta que Judai tenia la medalla Gx en la mano* mejor corre enano  
>Sho: A quien le dices enano? *pregunta enfadado*<br>Judai: Sho! tengamos un duelo!

*los colores del pobre peli-azul pasaron de un vivo color saludable a un terrible colo azul cobarde*

Sho: … olvidalo!  
>Judai: No? *decía desanimado*<br>Sho: No quiero perder ya mi medalla Gx T.T  
>Judai: y tu que dices Kenzan? *volviendo el entusiasmo a su voz*<br>Kenzan: jeje estoy de acuerdo con Sho, busca otros oponentes como Hayat-...

*Voltea hacia donde estaban Hayato y Rei pero ya no estaban* -Cobardes  
>Judai: entonces ire a buscar otros oponentes...<br>Kenzan: Si, te acompañamos!  
>Sho: Claro! como en los viejos tiempos! los 3 juntos!<br>Judai: Bienvamos! *decía con tono animoso*

*Los 3 salen del cuarto*

Mientras a unos cuantos kilómetros del dormitorio rojo cerca de un lago en el dormitorio de chicas azul, Asuka sostenía una medalla gx enigmáticamente…

-que es esto?  
>Fubuki: Supongo que es del torneo por el que nos invitaron.<br>Asuka: No tengo tiempo para el torneo ahora...  
>Fubuki: y que haras?<br>Asuka: Tómala... *se la da*  
>Fubuki: Olvídalo Asuka no la tomare... *se la devuelve* no así...<br>Aya: Tío... que es eso? *Señalando la medalla*  
>Fubuki: Esto?*decía volteando a mirar la medalla* es una medalla Gx *le sonríe cariñosamente a su sobrina* - Si obtienes todas las medallas de esta isla ganas un torneo y te conceden algo que quieras<br>Aya: como que se me vaya el dolor de panza? *decía inocentemente*  
>Fubuki: bueno no creo que te puedan conceder algo así. El dolor no se pasara por arte de magia.<br>*Aya baja la cabeza con resignación* -y que tal un oso de peluche gigante?  
>Fubuki: bien. Entonces si gano pediré un oso de peluche gigante para ti, Aya<br>Aya: Si!  
>Fubuki: Por cierto Asuka y Ed?<br>Asuka: Ed? Salió por un momento. *decia Asuka con calma*  
>Aya: Ed se fue?<br>Asuka: Solo a dormir un poco pero pronto volverá Aya *sobándole su cabeza mientras Aya tenia los ojos vidriosos*

Fubuki: vaya realmente esta muy unida a Ed  
>Asuka: <span>Demasiado...<span>

*cerca del puerto*  
>Johan: Hola Ed! Te enteraste lo del torneo Gx?<br>Ed: Que? vienes a retarme?  
>Johan: No solo decia<br>Ed: ah...  
>Johan: Amigo... por que con esa cara? *cuestiono intrigado*<br>Ed: No estoy de humor para ti, Johan!  
>Johan: Es por lo de Manjome? Vamos hombre no debes preocuparte por eso... todos sabemos como es Manjome *razono el chico de hermosas esmeraldas por ojos*<br>Ed: No es por eso...  
>Johan: Por que entonces?<br>Ed: Asuka cree que la sobreprotejo demasiado...  
>Johan: Y no lo haces? *Ed puso una mueca* -<span>creo que debi decir otra cosa<span> *pensaba Johan para si*  
>Ed: Pero yo... yo solo lo hago por que se lo prometí a el!<br>Johan: Si, te entiendo pero una cosa es proteger y otras distinta es Sobre-proteger, Edo  
>Ed: quizas tengas razón *dijo pensándolo un poco* ...ahora si me disculpas tengo otras cosas que hacer *Sube a su yate*<br>Johan: bueno… será mejor buscar a los demás

*Decia el oji-verde emprendiendo su camino con alegría…*

Judai: Muy bien Neos ataca a su monstruo!  
>Duelista: No! Mi Atack force goblin! *cae al suelo* ganaste!<br>Sho: Muy bien!  
>Kenzan: Es el 2 duelo consecutivo que gana!<br>Sho: Pues claro es Judai como sea sigue siendo el mejor duelista de la academia  
>Judai: Parece que estoy de suerte hoy! Iremos a buscar otro duelista * decia con los ojos brillándole de emoción*<br>Ken y Sho: aye* Señor!  
>...<p>

Regresando con:

Johan: Vaya y yo que quería tener un duelo… no veo ningún duelista por aquí *miraba hacia todos lados hasta que noto como un barco se acercaba* Sera algún invitado del director? *se acerco un poco mas al puerto donde el barco desembarco y vio la figura de alguien bajándose del barco* ¿? Tu eres…

Rei: Mystic dragón atácalo!  
>Duelista: no! *con sus LP bajando a 0* perdí contra una mujer *decía lamentándose*<br>Hayato: Vaya Rei eres muy buena, Aun recuerdo cuando te enfrentaste a Judai con tu deck Maiden in love (doncella enamorada)  
>Rei: En ese tiempo no era tan buena. Este vez pienso ganarle un duelo a Judai y así ganar su corazón *decía sonrojada y con los ojos brillándole*<br>Hayato: Y entonces por que huiste conmigo cuando el quería un duelo?  
>Rei: eso fue por que… por que aun no estaba lista *decia juntando sus 2 dedos índices nerviosamente*<br>Hayato: Si claro *dijo rolando los ojos*

Continuara…

FIN DEL CAPITULO ENSERIO LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO LES GUSTE CIAO!

N.A. sii aun esta la intriga del padre de Aya aunque tal vez ya lo hayan figurado pero igual los hare sufrir otro poco. NO ESPERO QUE AL MENOS CON LA CONTINUACION NO! Solo con el padre de Aya

REF. vean gx el capitulo donde Fubuki quiere formar un dueto con Asuka en japonés obvio jeje si alguien quiere verlo pídalo por review solo que lo tengo con subtítulos en ingles xD

Sho en la versión original se refiere a Judai como Aniki (hermano grande, mayor etc)

Manjome Thunder le dicen en la versión original en lugar de "el Chazz"

Saurus lo dice Kenzan en la versión original en lugar de sargento y todo eso XD en si solo es la forma propia de hablar del personaje cielos este chico esta obsesionado con los dinosaurios n_Nu

El profesor Daitokuji termina sus frases con nya forma propia de hablar del personaje (y si solo en la versión original, no creo recurrir a elementos de la versión doblada o bueno tal vez alguno…)

Para los que no han visto Fairy Tail (muy recomendada sobre todo si les gusto Groove Adventure Rave Master) aye es algo que dice Happy en forma de afirmación algo como decir si!


	4. REVELACION

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE

CAPITULO 4: REVELACION

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

YU-GI-OH! DM

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

OC:

Tiana Lanster

Aya Tenjoin

Jellal

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! DISFRUTEN EL CAP ;9

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX NO ME PERTENCE SI ME PERTENECIERA HUBIERA HECHO QUE ASUKA SI SE LE CONFESARA A JUDAI ¬¬ & QUE EL MINIMO LO ENTENDIERA Y NO SE QUEDARA CON CARA DE QUE PASO AQUÍ? XDDD SOLO ME PERTENCEN LOS O.C LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**

ESPERO TAMBIEN HABER DESCRITO BIEN EL DUELO CUALQUIER ERROR YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS YA SEA POR LOS P.D & P.A DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y SUS EFECTOS…

**N.A.**

Pensamientos

*Descripciones*

*Nota de autor 

**EN ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL HAY UN PENSAMIENTO DE JUDAI CREO ALGO REVUELTO QUE SE CRUZA CON UN FLASH BACK PERO EL MIENTRAS SE DESCRIBE EL FLASHBACK ESTA DANDO SU PUNTO DE VISTA DESDE EL PRESENTE ACTUAL REFLECCIONANDO DE ESE PASADO. **

Varias preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de Judai pero con el inicio del torneo realmente se le ha olvidado el por que de sus rodeos mentales ahora solo esta enfocado en ganar el II torneo gx!

Judai: Ahaha Gotcha! Y gane otra vez *dice haciendo su pose* por que cuando a Judai se le suben los monstruos del duelo no hay quien lo detenga…

Sho y Kenzan solo quedan boquiabiertos, claro habían pasado unos años por lo tanto las habilidades de el mejor duelista en sus tiempos habían incrementado

Kenzan: cuantos duelistas van?  
>- 5... No espera! 6 con este ultimo<br>Kenzan: Judai sigue siendo el mejor en duelos *menciona un poco abatido por las excelentes habilidades del castaño*  
>Sho: Ni que lo digas ya lo había dicho *dice sonriéndole con confianza* -Hasta a mi me sorprende *menciona el de cabellos azulados*<p>

Judai ya en este punto estaba abrumado no puede ser! El quería un reto! Quien seria capaz de satisfacer su sed por un buen duelo?

-Oigan chicos ya me aburrí de los estudiantes... enserio no quieren ningún duelo contra mi? Pregunta el moreno con cara esperanzada a sus ahora 2 espantados "hermanitos"

*Kenzan y Sho solo se miraron entre si los ojos les brillan extrañamente en señal de entendimiento*

- retirada-saurus?  
>- Me parece buena idea...<p>

*Ambos se echan a correr como si no hubiera un mañana dejando a un Judai confuso por la actitud esquiva de sus amigos*

Judai: … Rayos  
>- Déjalos son unos cobardes que nunca cambiaran, *dice el Thunder saliendo de la nada* cuando se trata de un reto huyen y gritan como retrasados mentales *el pelinegro suspira largamente *<br>Judai: Manjome! Entonces tu si quieres batirte en duelo conmigo?  
>- Pues claro idiota! *perdiendo los cabales* -Para que crees que estoy aquí! *pregunta con su típica voz de patada en el hígado haciendo una cara como si realmente eso hubiera pasado*<br>- tranquilo *dice con calma* Entonces tengamos un duelo divertido *activa su disco de duelos rojo*  
>- Nunca te cansas de decir esa frase? *enciende su disco con echándole una mirada de genuina rivalidad*<br>- pues no jeje *creo que mis viejas costumbres no faltan* … mi turno robo! jugare con E-hero Sparkman (1600/1400) en modo de ataque y coloco 1 carta boca abajo termino mi turno.  
>Manjome: Jugare con la carta Graceful Charity. Tomo tres cartas de mi deck y descarto dos. Invoco a Beetron-1kabutop (atk 1700) en modo de ataque. Ataca a su Sparkman!<p>

PV:  
>Judai: 3900<br>Manjome: 4000

Judai: Activaste mi trampa Hero signal! eso me permite traer a un monstruo que tenga E-hero en su nombre y elijo a E-hero Featherman (Avian) (1000/1000)  
>Manjome: Dejare dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.<br>Judai: Bien, turno robo! jugare con la carta mágica polimerización y fusionare a Featherman con burstlady para crear a E-hero flame wingman (2100/1200). Ataca a su Beetron-1kabutop!

PV:  
>Judai: 3900<br>Manjome: 1900  
>Manjome: Activaste mi carta trampa! Gravehole of revival. Eso nos obliga a tomar un monstruo del cementerio e invocarlo en modo de defensa<br>Judai: Yo invocare a E-hero Sparkman (1600/14000)  
>Manjome. Y yo a Armed dragon lv 5 (24001700)  
>Judai: Espera desde cuando tienes esa carta en tu cementerio?<br>Manjome: Desde que use graceful charity  
>Judai: Colocare una carta boca abajo y término…<br>Manjome: Perfecto es mi turno! Sacrifico a mi Armed dragon lv 5 para traer a mi Armed dragon lv 7 (2800/1000). Ahora uso su efecto: descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir todos tus monstruos con un ataque igual o menor que el monstruo que descarte ahora dile adiós a tus héroes * Sparkman y Wingman son destruidos* Atácalo directamente!

PV:  
>Judai: 1100<br>Manjome: 1900

Judai: mi turno… juego con… * fue interrumpido por la voz de Chronos quien hablaba a través de unos parlantes*  
>Chronos: Judai Yuki preséntate en la oficina del rector.<br>- Que?  
>- Que hiciste ahora, Judai? *Irritado por la interrupción de su duelo*<br>Judai: Pues eso mismo yo quiero saber *dice confuso*  
>Sho: Aniki… *Saliendo con Kenzan de detrás de unos arbustos*<br>Manjome: Enserio estaban escondidos? *Dice mas irritado por los espías*  
>-Así es mas seguro *responden los 2 al mismo tiempo ganándose una mirada penetrante por parte de Manjome*<br>Chronos: Sho Marufuji preséntese usted también en la oficina del rector!  
>Sho: yo?<br>Kenzan: Mejor vayan a ver que es lo que Chronos quiere  
>Judai: Pero estoy a mitad de un duelo! *dice maldiciendo su suerte*<br>Sho: Ya dejen su duelo para la próxima

-Jumm! entonces da gracias a Chronos que te salvo de perder Osiris slacker*  
><span>Judai: ja… yo iba a ganarte *Dice en tono seguro alzando el perfil*  
>Manjome: Pues las cosas no parecían muy favorables para ti Judai…<br>Sho: ya vayamos a la oficina del rector  
>*Suspira* -Si… luego nos vemos chicos<p>

*Sho y Judai se van* 

Mientras…

Ed: Buenos días *Saluda cortes mente entrando en la habitación de Asuka*  
>Aya: Ed! *se levanta feliz de la cama para ir hacia donde el esta*<br>Ed: Oh Aya veo que te encuentras mejor *le sonríe dulcemente*

*Ed carga a la pequeña Aya dejándola suavemente en su cama y sentándose a un costado mirando fijamente a la niña y después observando a su alrededor notando la ausencia de sus familiares*

- Si además estoy feliz  
>- Por que?<br>- Por que tío Fubuki me prometió un oso de peluche gigante si ganaba el duelo *dice sonriendo abiertamente*  
>- enserio? Entonces cuenta conmigo para el oso gigante también *le asegura brindándole una de sus galantes sonrisas*<br>- Enserio? *pregunta emocionada*  
>- Claro, Y donde esta tu mama?<br>Aya: Ya viene…

*Del otro lado de la puerta una bella Asuka escucha las risas de su pequeña hija y queriendo averiguar que la tiene tan feliz da la vuelta a la manija de la puerta con estilo francés finamente tallada*

Asuka: Ed, no sabia que estabas aquí…  
>Aya: Mami *ignora la pregunta de su madre* Ed también me prometió un oso de peluche gigante!<br>Asuka: Enserio?  
>Ed: Si, por que eso es lo que Aya quiere *le dice calmadamente sonriendo y acariciando los rubios cabellos de la pequeña Aya *<br>*Suspira* -La consientes demasiado…

*Mientras en un enorme edificio en la parte central de la isla 2 chicos se encuentran caminando o mas bien corriendo por los pasillos, ambos acercándose a una puerta automática para dentro ver una elegante oficina y a un hombre regordete y calvo sentado en un gran sillón negro con un aire de bienvenida y rostro afable, ambos entran a la oficina del rector*

-Que sucede? *Pregunta un guapo castaño de ojos marrón-chocolate tratando de mantener el aliento sosteniendo su ahora torneado pecho*  
>- Judai al fin llegaste *dice otro guapo en la misma habitación a simple vista muy similar al castaño solo que este tenia unos imponentes ojos verde esmeralda y un puntiagudo cabello verde azulado*<br>Sho: Johan que haces aquí? *pregunta el más chaparro del grupo*  
>Johan: Es que yo le pedí a Chronos que los llamara. Si no tenia que buscarlos por toda la isla *decía Johan cruzando un brazo por detrás de su acuoso cabello*<br>Judai: Interrumpiste mi duelo *decía viendo al dueño de las gem beast con ojos de asesino*  
>Johan: Perdón *dice sonriéndole nervioso a su mejor amigo*<br>Sho: y para que nos llamaste?  
>*Una voz femenina se escucha detrás de los chicos*<p>

-Por que yo se lo pedí

Sho y Judai: Tia!  
>Tia: Hola tiempo sin verlos *dice dándoles una cálida sonrisa*<br>Judai: Pe... Pero... que haces tu aquí? *Dice con una cara de "no por favor"  
>Tia: Hey! Que forma es esa de recibirme? Vine por que "alguien" no me escribió un mail como me prometió *le dice dándole una mirada de furia enfatizando alguien*<br>Judai: He estado ocupado... además ¿No me vas a decir que solo viniste por eso? *menciona incrédulo*. Apuesto a que nos estañabas! *alega sonriendo satisfecho al ver la reacción de la chica*  
>Tia: A Sho, si, a ti no *dice sinceramente, regresándole la sonrisa satisfactoria al ver su cara*<br>-Hey! por que a el si y a mi no? *Pregunta algo ofendido el castaño*  
>Tia: todavía preguntas? *Lo mira penetrantemente* <p>

*En un rincón un chico ojo-verde se dispone a hablar algo apartado de la pelea verbal del castaño*

-seguro que extrañabas estas peleas, no Sho?  
>Sho: ahh si *dice el peli-azul con cara de "ahí va otra vez"*<br>Chronos: Oigan ustedes! continúen su reunión en otro lado!

*una chica de cabello corto lila y ojos del mismo tono sale escoltada por 3 chicos*

Tia: Que señora mas gruñona *menciona algo irritada*  
>Sho: No es señora es aunque duela admitirlo según es "hombre"<br>Tia: Oooo ya! ahora entiendo por que se enojo cuando lo llame señora *dice sonriendo divertida al comentario del peli-azul*  
>Johan: jajaja cierto. Debieron haberlo visto jajaja<br>Tia: Oye tu lo sabias, cierto? y no me avisaste que era un hombre! *dice mirándola muy poco amistosa*  
>*Johan solo traga saliva y pone cara de miedo* <p>

En otro lugar…

- Hace poco Chronos llamo a mi príncipe Judai, me pregunto que querrá con el? *dice una peli-azul de ojos café oscuro en señal de duda*  
>Hayato: Si, también llamo a Sho...<br>Rei: crees que hayan hecho algo?  
>- No se... Ya están grandes para hacer travesuras *dice el hombre con aspecto similar a un panda*<br>- Eh... hablamos de Judai y Sho *responde la peli-azul sarcástica*  
>Hayato: Cierto... *menciona rendido*<p>

-Oigan! *Escuchan no muy lejos de su posición*  
>Hayato: Que sucede Kenzan?<br>Rei: Acaso es por lo de Judai y Sho?  
>Kenzan: No!... Aunque a decir verdad ya se tardaron en la oficina del rector-saurus *dice con cara de niño abandonado*<br>Hayato: Entonces que sucede?  
>Kenzan: Pues veras... estaban Manjome y Judai teniendo un duelo entonces...<br>Rei: Manjome vs Judai? Obvio que gano Judai, no? *Dice la pequeña sonriendo orgullosa*  
>Kenzan: No<br>Hayato: No? Pero si Judai nunca pierde *dice sorprendido*

*Un aura azul de tristeza les llega a ambos despistándolos de sus pensamientos, volteando no ven a su compañera pero al ver al suelo ven a una Rei sentada en el suelo con expresión de derrota*

-No puede ser mi príncipe Judai perdió…?

Kenzan: Tampoco *dice en tono tranquilizante* el duelo nunca termino… pero ese no es el punto! *Dice ya frustrado*  
>Hayato: Entonces?...<br>Kenzan: Bueno... luego de que Judai y Sho se fueron apareció Fubuki… y ahora el y Manjome están teniendo un duelo!  
>Rei: y? *Restándole importancia a las palabras del musculoso obsesionado con los dinosaurios*<br>Kenzan: Que si Fubuki pierde le tiene que decir a Manjome quien es el padre de Aya!  
>Rei: QUEEEE? Fubuki lo va a decir así de fácil?<br>Hayato: Y nosotros que nos matábamos por pensar quien era y el lo va a decir? *dice chocando su grande y ancha mano en su cara*  
>Kenzan: Entonces hay que ir a ver el duelo, no creen?<br>Hayato: Claro! Vamos!

*El grupo guiado por un musculoso moreno se acerca a un claro en donde dos hombres luchan tenazmente: Uno era delgado con un tono de piel blanco-pálido, ojos gris oscuro y cabellos rebeldes negros como su vestimenta, totalmente negra, el otro era un chico de rostro atractivo, cabello en su lugar castaño y ojos cafés, blanco de piel mas no de a muerto como su contrincante, este claramente tenia facciones mas finas y maduras*

Manjome: Sacrifico a mi Armed dragon Lv 7 para invocar a mi Armed dragon lv 10 (3000/2000) Ahora uso su habilidad especial. Descartando una carta de mi mano puedo destruir a todos tus monstruos!  
>Fubuki: no mi Panther Warrior (20001600)!  
>Manjome: Es tu fin! Armed dragon Lv10 atácalo directamente! * Los PV de vida de Fubuki decrecen a 0*<p>

-gane! *dice orgulloso*

- Miren llegamos justo a tiempo!

*Apareciendo en el lugar junto a Rei y Hayato*

Manjome: Y ahora debes decirme quien es el padre de Aya!  
>Rei: Entonces si lo dirá?<br>Fubuki: No, no lo diré *sonríe burlonamente*  
>Manjome: Que?<br>Fubuki: Esa condición la impusiste vos. Yo nunca la acepte así que no estoy obligado a decir o hacer nada mas que entregarte mis medallas Gx *dice guiñándole un ojo galante al peli-negro*  
>Kenzan: eso es cierto *dice resignado*<br>Hayato: Sabia que algo tenia que haber... 

*Aparece en el lugar un chico ligeramente mas bajo en estatura que Manjome y Fubuki, en un atuendo bastante elegante y no del tipo que se ve en una isla mas bien iba trajeado, de cabello grisáceo y ojos firmes azul zafiro*

-Manjome! *Grita bastante enfurecido*  
>- Phoenix? Que quieres? *Contesta groseramente el peli-negro*<br>- Por que tan interesado en saber quien es el padre de la pequeña Aya?  
>-Que te importa? *Responde tajante a la cuestión del peli-gris*<br>Ed: Acaso no sabes que yo podría llegar a decirte quien es? *dice triunfante*  
>*Manjome solo chasquea la lengua* -tsk... quiero saber por que no perdonare a ese maldito por haber dejado a Asuka y Aya solas así que sea quien sea lo hare pagar...<br>Ed: Ya veo... bueno. Si me ganas en duelo te diré su nombre *Encendiendo su disco de duelos dice más calmado*  
>Kenzan: Ahora es Ed quien se lo propuso a Manjome!<br>Manjome: Perfecto. Esto no será difícil *Enciende su disco de duelos* 

En otro lado no muy lejos del duelo…

Tia: Y que han hecho en este tiempo? *pregunta curiosa mirando dulcemente a Sho*  
>Sho: Muchas cosas...<br>Judai: batirme en duelo que mas? *responde inocente*  
>Tia: jeje y dime Sho... Judai aquí también es igual de desordenado que en casa?<br>Judai: Oye! *dice mirando a la chica de cabellos lilas molesto*  
>Sho: No. Es mas desordenado aun! *sonríe a la chica y le hecha una mirada a Judai*<br>Judai: Sho! No le digas nada que use en mi contra! *dice el pobre castaño abrumado*  
>Tia: jaja pues conmigo aquí eso cambiara! *dice en tono enérgico*<br>Judai: Esto no me gusta… estoy en el hoyo y cavando *pensaba un abatido castaño*  
>Johan: Oigan... chicos... esos no son Manjome y Phoenix teniendo un duelo? *enfatiza su mirada al frente señalando donde estaban los demás*<br>Sho: Si, son ellos *abriendo los ojos y colocándose sus lentes bien para poder ver mejor*  
>Judai: … vayamos a ver...*vuelve a sus rodeos mentales*<br>Rei: Judai! *Dice feliz saltándole al castaño el cual la esquiva fácilmente*  
>Kenzan: Judai a que no sabes... *pero el hecho de ver a Tia interrumpió sus palabras* ah... hola...<br>Tia: Hola *sonríe cálidamente*

*viendo la situación*- Oh chicos ella es Tiana Lanster, es amiga mía y de Judai *dice un lindo peli-azul gesturizando hacia la chica*  
>Kenzan: Un gusto... Soy Kenzan Tyranno<br>Hayato: Y yo Hayato Maeda  
>Fubuki: Tiana es un hermoso nombre. Perfecto para una hermosa dama como tu *dice en forma galante y flirteante* <p>

*Tia solo se sonroja vistosamente, mientras un peli-azul ve la escena con celos*

-gra...Gracias  
>- Me llamo Fubuki Tenjoin, es un placer conocerte *dice dándole una brillante sonrisa*<br>Sho: grr… *dice entre dientes* como que "gra-gracias" y luego este que se cree? Con su "un placer conocerte" *imita su voz en forma ridícula*  
>Johan: Oigan... y por que Ed y Manjome están en un duelo?<br>Kenzan: Por que si Manjome le gana Phoenix le va a decir quien es el padre de Aya  
>Judai: enserio? *dice saliendo de su trance y mira al suelo pensativo*<p>

- Asuka *murmura el castaño inaudiblemente solo para el y volviendo a elevar su rostro*  
>Rei: Si *nota la reacción de su príncipe* <span>seguro mi imaginación<span>  
>Manjome-Ed: Al duelo!<p>

Manjome: 4000 PV

Ed: 4000 PV

Ed: convoco al "Destiny Hero Diamond Guy" en modo de ataque (1400/1600) pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino el turno.  
>Manjome: Mi turno, convoco a "X- Head Cannon" en ataque (180001500) y ataco al "D-Hero Diamond Guy".  
>Ed: *3600 LP* Activo una trampa: "D-Signal" y convoco especialmente al "D-Hero Defend Guy" en modo de defensa.<br>Manjome: Activo "Frontline Base" y termino mi turno.  
>Tia: Demasiadas cartas *dice aturdida* el duelo de monstruos siempre me marea<br>Sho: Es por que tu no sabes jugarlo *dice Sho comprensivamente*  
>Johan: Si supieras sabrías que esto se esta poniendo interesante.<br>Ed: Activo "Pot of greed" y convoco a "D-Hero Doom Guy" en modo de ataque y pongo una carta boca abajo. Acabo el turno.  
>Manjome: Saco…<br>Ed: Activo el efecto de "D-Hero Defend Guy" *Manjome saca otra carta de su mazo*  
>Manjome: Convoco a "Y- Dragon Head" y activo "Frontline Base" y convoco especialmente a "Z- Metal Tank", ahora remuevo a mis tres monstruos del juego y convoco a "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" y activo su efecto: descarto de mi mano y destruyo una de tus cartas boca abajo…<br>Rei: Wow *exclama emocionada* Manjome lo esta haciendo muy bien! Podría llegar a ganar  
>Fubuki: Quizás... aunque recuerda que Phoenix es un profesional que tiene mucho mas tiempo en la Pro-liga. *Enfatiza Fubuki*<br>Hayato: Pero para saber al fin la verdad Manjome debe ganar!  
>Ed: Activo "Mystical Space Typhoon" antes de que la destruyas y "Frontline Base" se va.<br>Manjome: Ataco al "D-Hero Doom Guy"…  
>Ed: Trampa! "Draining Shield" niega tu ataque y mis PV aumentan según el ataque de tu monstruo *Ed: 6400 PV*<br>Fubuki: Se los dije. Phoenix es un profesional... no perderá fácilmente  
>Kenzan: Hey Manjome! Recuerda por lo que peleas con el!<br>Manjome: *Enojado* Termino mi turno  
>Ed: bien, activo "Clock Tower Prison", sacrifico a "D-Hero Doom Guy" y saco a "D-Hero Dash Guy" (21001000) en ataque, sacrifico a "D-Hero Defend Guy" y así "D-Hero Dash Guy" tiene 3100 puntos de ataque, ataco a "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" *Manjome 3700 PV* y activo su efecto  
>*"D-Hero Dash Guy" cambia a modo de defensa* pongo una carta boca abajo y finalizo con mi turno.<br>Manjome: "Clock Tower Prison"- 1 clock counter interesante -Convoco al "Armed Dragon Lv 3" y ataco a "D-Hero Dash Guy"  
>Ed: "Destiny Mirage", regresa "D-Hero Dash Guy" en defensa<br>Manjome: pongo una carta boca abajo.  
>Ed: "D-Hero Dunk Guy" en ataque y cambio a "D-Hero Dash Guy" a modo de ataque, ataco con "D-Hero Dash Guy" al "Armed Dragon Lv 3" *Manjome: 2800 LP*("D-Hero Dash Guy" cambia a modo defensa)<br>Ahora ataco con "D-Hero Dunk Guy" directamente, activo su efecto por descartar un "D-Hero" de mi mano tienes mil PV de daño *Manjome: 1100 PV*  
>Termino el turno<br>Manjome: *"Clock Tower Prison"- 2 clock counter* activo "Pot of greed" *saca dos cartas mas*, ahora "Graceful Charity" *saca 3 cartas y descarta dos* saco "Level modulation" *Ed saca dos cartas* regresa "Armed Dragon Lv10" con su efecto por descartar una carta todos tus monstruos boca arriba son destruidos y puedo atacar directamente *Ed:3400 LP* y termino mi turno.  
>Ed: Valla, me la has dejado fácil, activo "Misfortune" con esto te bajo PV igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu "Armed Dragon Lv10" ósea 1500 y así gano el duelo.<br>Manjome: Rayos...  
>Tia: Ese chico peligris y guapo gano?<br>Sho: Como que guapo? *alega celosamente*  
>Tia: jeje uyy *dice sonrojada y juntando sus dos dedos índices nerviosamente*<br>Kenzan: Si, gano... por desgracia  
>Rei: Ahora Ed no esta obligado a decir nada pues gano el duelo<br>Fubuki: Si y también gano todas las medallas Gx que Manjome tenia... incluyendo la mía *dice recordando su promesa arruinada con su sobrina*  
>Manjome: *Le entrega todas sus medallas* Aquí tienes...<br>Ed: Gracias... Oh por cierto, supongo q aun quieres saber sobre el padre de la niña, no?  
>Manjome: perdí… *se le oye decir secamente*<br>Ed: Si, perdiste... así que no estoy OBLIGADO a decirte nada... pero si yo quisiera decírtelo no habría ningún impedimento *sonríe amable*  
>Manjome: Y por que me lo dirías?<br>Ed: por que me agrado la razón que me diste de querer saber la verdad.  
>Rei: Entonces... lo dirás? *se le ilumina el rostro*<br>Ed: Si *le sonríe a la peli-azul*  
>Asuka: *apareciendo cruzada de brazos* Que se supone que dirás?<p>

*Judai levanta la cara viendo a Asuka y murmura*

-Asuka…

*El mundo de los pensamientos de Judai se torna aparte de la conversación*

**PENSAMIENTOS DE JUDAI**

-Y asi acaba esto siempre? *se decía mentalmente un apuesto moreno de ojos color chocolate* Ed podría estar revelando ahora este complot, pero Asuka ha aparecido en el ultimo momento impidiéndolo, que pasa Asuka? somos… no, soy tu AMIGO! por que tanto secreto? Ese desdichado te ha hecho tanto daño? Yo se y, me lo propuse desde el momento en que te haz negado a decirnos no quiero y se que no debo presionarte, pero esto esta llegando lejos, Ed no se vería en la necesidad de responder a nuestros muertos intentos de saber si tu mínimo nos hubieras dicho algo como " a su tiempo se los diré, no me siento lista aun" algo! Pero simplemente llegas enojada a cualquiera que quiera saber, yo entendí… tu actitud seguro piensas que vamos a tratar de indagar mas y seguro es un recuerdo doloroso por eso te empeñas en ocultarlo pero… yo entendería y, si alguien se atreviera a molestarte con eso te juro que ese alguien deja de respirar en ese momento… Asuka esto me… me vuelve loco… por que no confias en nosotros, en mi? Por que… yo se que no soy el padre de Aya… lo se… no hay forma pero aun así hay cosas como lo que dijo Momoe, que me aturden todo el día en la cabeza, y es que no entiendo que me ocurre… pienso en el pasado y recuerdo ese día en especial aquel después del duelo de etiqueta, yo me porte mal contigo lo admito pero odiaba el hecho de que pensaras que prefería a Rei y quería realmente quería que dejaras tu enfado conmigo, recapacite lo que había hecho, había herido tus sentimientos y me di cuenta cuando aceptaste cambiar con Rei pero, trate de enmendar mi error no hiriendo los sentimientos ahora de la pequeña Rei, pero tu dijiste eso…

FLASH BACK!

-Realmente te alegras de romper nuestra amistad y que deje de ser tu compañera verdad? *decía una rubia muy enojada*

**Pero que? Claro que no es solo que estaba confundido**

-No, no es nada de eso *respondía un castaño perplejo al pensamiento de su amiga*

**Pero, como siempre atreves del duelo encontré la forma de disculparme con ella, no es que no la quisiera de compañera al contrario ganaba al 100% para complacerla pero a la vez realmente y sin querer lo hacia sin sentimiento por mi parte, tal vez que era para complacerla es solo una mala excusa inconscientemente traía mi trauma de mi vida en juego en algo que yo realmente adoraba, pero recordé sus palabras…**

-Judai *llamaba una linda chica de cabello rubio oscuro*

-um?

-tu ya no disfrutas los duelos como antes?

-ha? A que viene eso tan repentinamente?

-lo que quiero decir… es que ya no siento que te emociones como solías hacerlo…

**Si, en ese momento en que te enfadaste y decidiste cambiar con Rei me di cuenta y reflexione tus palabras. yo en que me había transformado? Donde estaba ese Judai Yuki y su gotcha? Donde? Y fue ahí cuando no solo me empecé a divertir con el duelo si no que me comporte con Rei como hubiera hecho contigo de haberme dado cuenta antes, pero creo que tenias que enojarte conmigo para hacerme entender mi error, y fue cuando gracias al duelo encontré la forma perfecta de reconciliarnos haciéndote entender que si me porte mal contigo fue por no asimilar que tu tenias razón, tu entendiste y volviste a mi lado, y ahora si habiendo arreglado el problema a disfrutar del duelo con la persona que me hizo recordar la alegría que me causa estar en uno… Asuka**

-Judai yo…

-¿?

-a ti yo he yo… *decia la rubia no mirando a su acompañante a la cara pero se podía ver un sonrojo en su cara*

-que pasa?

-ahh estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido de ahora en adelante seamos buenos rivales

FIN DEL FLASH BACK!

**PENSAMIENTO JUDAI**

Eso es lo que digo que me confunde y no puede ser hasta ahora me doy cuenta tan tarde 3 años tarde que querías decir? no querías decir lo de ser buenos rivales? y bueno a mi que me pasa por que pienso esto será que yo me he… me salgo del tema y lo confundo con mis propios problemas, realmente no confias en nosotros para decirnos quien es el padre?, ahora que lo pienso no me importa quien sea, pero no soporto que no confíes en nosotros!

**FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE JUDAI**

**NA: TOMEN EN CUENTA QUE MIENTRAS JUDAI PENSABA ESTO LA SITUACION SEGUIA **

Fubuki: A-A-Asuka!  
>Johan: no la vi llegar jeje *dice con una mano detrás de la nuca*<br>Asuka: Que se supone que vas a decirles, Ed?  
>Ed: La verdad… Asuka no pue….<br>*corta enojada a Ed*

-Eso no es algo que tu debas decir  
>Ed: *suspira* Cierto. Pero si tu no lo dices...<br>Asuka: Pues ese es mi problema!

Kenzan: Discusión de pareja?  
>Rei: Ellos no son pareja... Kenzan<br>Tia: No entiendo nada *dice mas que confundida*  
>Sho: jeje tranquila Tia<br>Fubuki: Hermana, Phoenix... por que no mejor lo discuten en otro lado? *dice nerviosamente observando el publico alrededor  
>Ed: Concuerdo con Fubuki *dice sereno*<br>Asuka: Bien!  
>Ed: Nos vemos chicos *Se despide con un elegante gesto de su mano el y Asuka se van seguidos por Fubuki*<br>Rei: Al final no dijeron nada *dice colocando su mano en su cara decepcionada*  
>Kenzan: Y yo que pensábamos que íbamos a saber toda la verdad...<p>

*De pronto el castaño de ojos café-chocolate que había estado totalmente fuera de la conversación y sumido en sus ideas explota*

Judai: Ya me canse!  
>Tia: De que, Judai?<br>Judai: De que se oculte la verdad! Realmente no me importa quien sea su padre ya no! pero no puedo creer que Asuka no confié en nosotros para decírnoslo!  
>Sho: Si, pero no se puede hacer nada con eso<br>Johan: Es cierto, Judai... ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Obligarla a que te lo diga?  
>Judai: Solo hablare con ella! *Sale corriendo tras el grupo que recién se había alejado de allí*<br>Tia: Espera Judai *Sale corriendo tras el*  
>Rei: Eh! Yo también quiero ir! *Quiso correr tras ellos pero Johan la detuvo*<br>Johan: Sera mejor que solo vayan ellos. Si somos demasiados las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas  
>Rei: Pero... yo quería ir con Judai<br>Sho: Yo también quería ir con ellos  
>Johan: Nos conviene esperar a que Judai hable con Asuka. Que tal si vamos a comer algo? *dice con tono alentador y calmante*<br>Hayato: *Le suena el estomago* Buena idea!... tengo hambre!  
>Kenzan: Yo también<br>Johan: jajaja. Entonces vayamos a comer *sonríe tierno*  
>Hayato: A la cafetería de los Obelisco?<br>Johan: Sipi Yo los invito  
>Kenzan: *con mas emoción* -Vamos! * Se va corriendo*<br>Hayato: Espera! *También corre*  
>Rei: Acaso Hayato no odiaba correr? *pregunta anonadada observándolo correr como nunca en su vida*<br>Sho: No cuando se trata de comida jeje 

Con Asuka y los demás…

Asuka: Como se te ocurre decirles? *Reclamaba furiosa*  
>Ed: Por que no? No te entiendo Asuka. Por que lo ocultas?<br>Asuka: Ese no es asunto tuyo! No lo digo por que yo no quiero y tu deberías respetar eso!  
>Ed: Intento hacerlo pero si no me das una razón es muy difícil. Además tu sabes que hay alguien de ese grupo que tiene todo el derecho de saber la verdad<br>Asuka: Eso no es algo que te interese! Yo se los diré cuando este lista!  
>Ed: Y cuando lo estarás? Cuando se termine el torneo Gx y todos tengamos que separarnos otra vez?<br>Fubuki: Tranquilos chicos *decía con sus manos al frente tratando de contener los ánimos de su hermana y Ed*  
>Asuka: tu no te metas!<br>Fubuki: bueno...  
>Ed: Asuka! Por favor! Dime la razón! ¿Por que no quieres que Judai y los demás se enteren que Ryo es el padre de Aya?<p>

- Que?... Ryo es... el padre de Aya…?  
>Asuka: Judai…<br>Fubuki: oh no *decía serio*  
>Ed: *sorprendido*<br>Tia: No entiendo nada *decía con total confusión*

*SLACKER = VAGO - JAJAJA POR FIN ALGO DE LA VERSION AMERICANA XD

AHORA QUE PASARA? COMO LO TOMARA JUDAI? AYA LO SABE?


	5. RECONCILIACION

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE

CAPITULO 5: RECONCILIACION

_PERSONAJES:_

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

YU-GI-OH! DM

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

OC:

Tiana Lanster

Aya Tenjoin

Jellal (SOLO UN CAPITULO)

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX NO ES MIO! SI LO FUERA JOHAN HUBIERA LLEGADO DESDE ANTES XD SOLO ME PERTENCEN LOS O.C LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**

***¬* AQUÍ LA CONTIIIIIII! ESPERO HAYA SALIDO BIEN, PERDON LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE PUEDAN VENIR EN LA HISTORIA BIENVENIDA:**** SailorBlouseBlackRose**** JAJA AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION =D**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA!**

**TIENE UN POCO DE ROYALSHIPPING (RYO/ZANE & ASUKA/ALEXIS) NO SOY FAN DE EL PERO ERA NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA. XD**

**DISFRUTENLA:**

**N.A.***

Pensamientos

*Descripciones* también las pongo aveces abriendo con "-"no se confundan

*Nota de autor :  Al final del fic lo explico

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Ed: Asuka! Por favor! Dime la razón! ¿Por que no quieres que Judai y los demás se enteren que Ryo es el padre de Aya?

- Que?... Ryo es... el padre de Aya…?

Asuka: Judai…

Fubuki: oh no *decía serio*

Ed: *sorprendido*

Tia: No entiendo nada *decía con total confusión*

Judai quedo completamente helado por unos minutos ante la revelación al igual que todos los presentes. Asuka volteo a verlo con ojos de sorpresa y dolor, la hermosa rubia comenzaba a sacar saladas y tristes lagrimas transparentes que enmarcaban su bello rostro, ahora rojo por el sufrimiento y tenían una expresión de dolor tristeza, la pobre solo miraba al chico de cabellos con dos tonalidades de castaño con expresión que suplicaba regresar el tiempo e impedir que Ed dijera de nuevo las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado, y que así el castaño que correspondía al nombre de Judai no supiera la verdad, ni la mentira, pero la triste realidad de la hermosa chica le callo encima como un balde de agua helada ahora el lo sabia no había vuelta atrás ni como arreglarlo, el castaño comenzaba a crecer en ansiedad podía sentir los temblores de la ira en su cuerpo...

Pensamiento Judai:

Entonces era cierto... todo lo que maquine en mi mente era cierto y ella mintió MINTIO! yo le pregunte si era el SE LO PREGUTE! y creí en sus palabras pero por que no confió en mi? Asuka... y luego Sho no SABE! ESO ES LO PEOR! el tiene TODO el derecho de saber! era su hermano por todos los dioses! Solo quiero asegurarme una vez mas quiero oírlo de sus labios directamente!

Fin pensamiento Judai…

-Es... *le temblaba la voz traga saliva y continua con voz firme y seria con tono enojado* Es eso cierto Asuka? -Judai comenzaba a temblar de la ira*

La hermosa chica solo mira a su amigo completamente furioso su gesto totalmente torcido mientras sus penetrantes ojos la miraban directamente en demanda de una respuesta, ella solo atino a agachar la cabeza soltando de sus ojos unas lagrimas de dolor ante la reacción de su amigo y con una voz temblorosa solo atina a responder

-Bueno... * se le forma un nudo en la garganta*

Asuka se ve incapaz de contestar, ella solo miraba el suelo lo cual solo logro acabar con la paciencia del castaño.

Judai: Respóndeme! *grito al fin exasperado* -por qué? POR QUE NO ME RESPONDES ASUKA?

Fubuki: Judai... *decía con impotencia al ver la escena apenas creyendo ver a Judai así de molesto nunca lo había visto así... ni siquiera cuando empezó a madurar después del accidente en la otra dimensión* -Quizás deberían hablar en otro momento y-

No alcanza a completar la oración ya que Judai no escucha su ira le ensordece  
>completamente<p>

Judai: Asuka!

La hermosa chica levanta la mirada de forma que todos puedan ver su rostro, Judai traga saliva cambiando por unos segundos su expresión a una de culpa, pero la ira vuelve a invadirlo y comienza a mirarla seriamente

-Si es el! * suelta la hermosa reina de obelisco haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento y nuevas lagrimas rodean su rostro ella agacha la mirada*

Todos los presentes escuchaban llorar a la chica, Tiana solo la miraba con lastima que tan hermoso rostro se viera opacado con esa tristeza, la chica de cabellos lilas voltea a ver a su amigo castaño buscando calmarlo

-Judai-  
>Pero su comentario se corta al ver como Judai camina pesadamente hacia la rubia tomándola por los hombros<p>

Judai: entonces por que me mentiste aquella vez?

-Judai tranquilízate! *por fin alcanza a completar Tiana completamente desaprobando la actitud del castaño* - tu ni eres así!

la rubia siente dolor en sus hombros a causa de la fuerza del castaño- me lastimas *dice Asuka con un hilo de voz*

Ed se acerca a calmar a Judai tomándolo fuerte y firmemente de sus muñecas para que este suelte a Asuka - mejor ve a tu dormitorio, tranquilízate y cuando estés bien vuelve a hablar con ella *dice seriamente pero sereno*

Judai suelta a Asuka y se aleja agachando la mirada

vámonos Judai - le dice Tia, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo alejándose de los demás

-si... *intentando recuperar la calma*

Fubuki mira a el castaño y la chica de cabellos lilas alejarse, cuando ve que están suficientemente lejos se vuelve a mirar a su hermana menor.

Fubuki: estas bien Asuka? *dice poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su hermana y mirándola preocupado*

-S-si *responde la rubia aun con lagrimas en su cara*

Ed: *suspira* No creo que Judai se quede callado... *mira a los hermanos antes de continuar* Todos los sabrán

Asuka: lo se...

- que vas a hacer? *Ed mira a la rubia con preocupación*

-... voy a... volver a mi habitación... *decía con un tono que denotaba depresión*

-Te acompañare * la abraza el mayor de los Tenjoin, Asuka asiente y ambos se alejan hacia la habitación de la chica*

- bueno tarde o temprano esto tenía que pasar * mira la dirección de los hermanos da media vuelta y se aleja* 

Mientras en la cafetería obelisk blue

se veía a Kenzan y Hayato devorando toda su comida

Kenzan: Esta comida es magnifica...-decía mientras tenia una gran langosta entre sus dedos viéndola con amor- nada que ver con las que sirven en el dormitorio Ra Yellow

Hayato: Y menos con las que sirven en el Osiris Red *Comiendo igual o peor de alocado que Kenzan*

Sho: Si comen así de rápido se van a terminar atragantando.

Rei: Y si comen mucho van a terminar en la enfermería! –les indicaba con su entrecejo fruncido 

El peli aqua que solo sonreía ante sus amigos decía calmadamente.

-déjalos... si son felices comiendo... después de todo tenemos una buena enfermera en Duel Academia.

Kenzan: Así se habla Johan! *Aun comiendo*

- Oigan como creen que le haya ido a Judai? *preguntaba curioso el pequeño peli-azul mirando a sus amigos*

- Pues no lo sabremos hasta que ellos lleguen *decía Johan poniendo sus dedos en su mentón con aspecto pensativo

Rei: Pero en cuanto Judai termine de hablar con Asuka ira a su dormitorio, no? Y nosotros estamos aquí, en la cafetería Obelisk blue

Johan cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca comenzando a rascarse en una manía nerviosa – buen punto pequeña Rei, Conociendo a Judai es típico de ir a su dormitorio

- Entonces deberíamos ir al dormitorio Osiris? *pregunto el peli azul de lentes*

Un chico con aspecto similar a un panda hizo cara de tristeza y resignación – pero estamos comiendo Sho- decía al peli azul con lágrimas en sus ojos de botón.

Sho: Podrán comer mas tarde!

Kenzan: Pero...

- Arg! Yo me voy con o sin ustedes! * explota la peli azul y se va corriendo rápidamente en dirección a los dormitorios rojos*

El peli azul se levanta seguido por sus otros 3 amigos- espera Rei! – será mejor seguirla o podría poner de nervios a mi hermano mayor con su actitud de acosadora.

-pero... *exclama el dino-chico en desaprobación*

Johan: Chicos... luego los invito a seguir comiendo pero creo que es mas importante ahora ir hacia el dormitorio Osiris

Kenzan: Esta bien... *Hayato y Kenzan dejan la comida*

-Vamos *guiaba el atractivo oji-esmeralda con Kenzan siguiéndole comenzando a correr tras los peli azul*

Hayato: Por que siempre tenemos que correr? Acaso no tienen consideración de mi?* decía frustrado pero igual los sigue empezando a correr el también*

Cerca de una construcción con estilo francés sobre un pintoresco lago se veían las siluetas de 2 personas caminando, aunque el alrededor era alegre y placentero, una de ellos tenia una expresión de pesar inmenso no era otra que Asuka Tenjoin, siendo escoltada por su hermano mayor Fubuki, quien la mantenía en un firme abrazo mientras andaban, el chico traía una expresión de preocupación mientras volteaba y miraba al frente solo para ver que estaban a unos pasos de sus habitaciones volvió a mirar a su hermana

-Hemos llegado Asuka- comenzó el mayor de los Tenjoin –estarás bien?

La chica se miraba melancólica, sentía que si respondía su voz se quebraría y necesitaba reservarla para poder mostrar una sonrisa y no preocupar a su pequeña hija, solo asintió mientras tomaba fuerzas y abría la puerta, dentro se podía ver una pequeña y linda niña de apenas 3 años acercarse como un cohete a la entrada la pequeña de cabellos dorados se abalanzo felizmente hacia su madre.

- Mami! Tío! Volvieron! *decía feliz la pequeña Aya*

La rubia no quería preocupar a Aya la miro y forzó una sonrisa - Si... Estoy algo cansada, hermano así que me cambiare y luego me acostare a dormir-decía con tono convincente pero no suficiente para que el mayor se lo creyera, Fubuki la miro comprensivamente -Esta bien. Aya... que te parece si tu y yo hacemos una salida mientras mami descansa? –preguntaba sonriéndole tiernamente a su sobrina-si! Respondió una pequeña de cabellos rubios oscuros como su madre- Bien vamos-decía mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña

Asuka: hermano ten cuidado con lo que Aya come...  
>Fubuki: Si, lo se.<p>

Aya: Adiós mami *ambos se alejan dejando a Asuka sola en la habitación*

Asuka después de despedirlos con un movimiento en su mano cambia su expresión avanza hacia su cuarto viendo su cama sin mas se lanza a su lecho sin siquiera cambiarse, mira hacia el techo con expresión vacía colocando su mano en su cien -Judai parecía... no, estaba muy molesto. ¿y como no estarlo? Le mentí durante todo este tiempo pero... ¿por que lo hice?... ni yo misma lo entiendo... quizás... por que si no hablo de el me es mas fácil olvidarlo y me es menos doloroso. Aun así…lo que hice esta mal. -decía con cierta pesadez la hermosa chica sumergiéndose poco a poco en sus memorias.

Pensamientos de Asuka:

Aquel día me sentía sola… no tenia por que tenia todo en la vida, todo lo que una chica podría desear , tenia un gran hermano, aunque molesto a veces, pero lo adoraba… tenia maravillosos amigos, una excelente vida con un futuro prometedor, dinero, popularidad pero… lo extrañaba, a ese chico que había cambiado tanto en solo 3 años en Duel Academia, aquel con esos hermosos ojos cafés tiernos, cabellos en 2 tonos castaños, si recuerdo ese día hace como 3 años… tal vez ya 4 casi 5, el se había ido sin despedirse, aunque me sentía triste estaba feliz por que de alguna forma sabia que lo volvería a encontrar, pero no podía esperarle por siempre tendría que hacer mi vida no podía vivir aferrada a una ilusión, y si regresaba? Que? Ni siquiera sabía si era correspondida…

Cambio de escena aun en el pasado de Asuka.

Habían pasado solo 2 días desde la graduación… yo entre en esa habitación totalmente en tonos similares al blanco, y en la cama recostado estaba alguien que conocía bien, ya no tanto, ya que al graduarse dio unos giros a su personalidad aunque mi hermano me había dicho que había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, me acerque con cuidado ganando una mirada en el proceso, el tenia los ojos verdes aunque no tenia esa chispa como los ojos grandes grises y brillantes de su hermano no, los de el eran mas como decirlo fríos? Aun así cuando me miraban solían ser amables, era de piel blanca mas pálida que la mía y de cabello verde oscuro al estar a un lado de el por fin pregunte

-Como te sientes? *el tono me salió mas preocupado de lo que quería pero bueno el puso sus penetrantes ojos en mi y sonrió*

-Mejor saldré al parecer mañana

-eso es bueno Ryo –dije sonriéndole a aquel que veía como un segundo hermano el me devolvió la sonrisa.

A partir de ese día comencé a acercarme mas a el, yo y mi hermano le cuidábamos como un miembro mas de la familia… yo lo veía solo como un **hermano*** hasta que un día…

-Asuka… hay algo que debo decirte pero no se como empezar…

-de que se trata – respondí amablemente, Ryo y yo estábamos solos había pasado una semana desde la visita que le hice en el hospital.

-bien… ire al grano…Asuka, me gustas… *dijo serenamente como quien te dice la hora*

Quede completamente sobresaltada el… ahora mismo… había? El se aclaro la garganta y continuo – yo se que es repentino, también se que para ti soy como de la familia, y mas que nada se que tu corazón esta ocupado… -El se detuvo, el era mi confidente yo le decía todo lo que no podía decirle a mi hermano, y le había dicho algo a Ryo, no quería preocupar a mi hermano haciéndole saber que estaba triste por que Judai se fue sin despedirse y mas aun sin nadie que supiera a donde iba…

FLASH BACK AUN PASADO DE ASUKA:

-Asuka – comenzaba un castaño a preguntarle- desde la graduación te veo diferente, no pondría las manos al fuego pero te vez amm triste pasa algo?

-Nada solo no estoy acostumbrada a no estar en la Academia, el cambio me llego fuerte *mentí*

Sabia que el no quedaba convencido así que Ryo un día me pregunto lo mismo.

-Asuka -decía un peli verde- a mi no me puedes engañar dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte

-Es… es por Judai –suspire soltándolo al fin

A partir de eso Ryo le decía a mi hermano una excusa tipo

Ryo: No te preocupes es solo el cambio de ambiente ya se acostumbrara

Pensaba en esto cuando de pronto su voz me trajo de vuelta.

FIN FASH BACK:

Ryo: Asuka si te dije esto fue en parte para quitarme el peso de encima, y también por que… deseo una oportunidad -era la primera vez que veía a Ryo nervioso, yo lo miraba el se aclaro mas la garganta- la oportunidad de ser yo quien te haga sonreír otra vez –finalizo con una firme expresión, yo me quede pensando Ryo es un gran hombre, el realmente se preocupaba por mi, y aunque quería a Judai, esta era también una oportunidad para mi… para abrir mi corazón y dejar de sufrir por alguien a quien aunque sabia que volvería a ver no sabia dentro de cuanto y así decidí una respuesta, si me daría una oportunidad y a el de ser felices.

-Ryo, acepto-dije sonriendo genuinamente después de una semana-acepto tus sentimientos y la oportunidad que me brindas-el solo sonrió acortando la distancia y envolviéndonos en un cálido abrazo murmurando un "gracias"

Así con una nueva esperanza comencé a olvidar a Judai, yo realmente comencé a querer a Ryo, aunque tristemente no como el se merecía aunque lo quería, a veces lo veía como mi hermano, una vez me decidí dejar de ser tan egoísta y empezar a querer como se merecía a Ryo, a dejar a Judai completamente en el pasado que rayos! Ni siquiera sabia de el! ahora solo importaba Ryo, y para cumplir con aquello me di a Ryo Marufuji completamente… y… a solo 18 dias de aquello me entere de algo terrible…

Cambio de escena… aun memorias de Asuka

Entre a aquel cuarto Fubuki me miraba con expresión seria y de dolor…

-Asuka… Ryo esta muy mal, los doctores dicen que no hay posibilidades para el…

Yo estaba exasperada lloraba literal a moco tendido!… NO dioses esto no podía ser! La nueva luz de mi vida… iba a apagarse?

-El sabia que tarde o temprano sucedería –Hablo una amable y varonil voz que no reconocí

-Ed! –Exclame al reconocer al pro duelista peli gris -ustedes… el lo sabia *dije mas como respuesta que como pregunta*

Ed: lo siento Asuka pero le juramos no decirte nada, además no era algo que nosotros debíamos decir le correspondía a el.

Asuka: Pero! *exclame ya exasperada*

Fubuki: perdónalo, perdónanos… el no quería preocuparte entiéndelo Asuka.

Como podía? Era algo muy delicado!

Ed: el no quería volverte a ver triste.

En ese momento lo comprendí, el sabia lo que me había pasado y no quería ser el la causa de mi nueva tristeza.

-Puedo verle? *Pregunte no mirando a los 2 chicos frente a mi, ellos se hicieron a un lado y yo entre…*

-A…A-suka –me llamo una débil voz

Forcé una sonrisa- Aquí estoy Ryo…

-Perdón per-dóname Asuka… *decía tan débil que no pude evitar sentirme mal*

-Ya esta bien no hables yo-

-Asuka…- Fui interrumpida- Asuka se muy feliz… yo realmente te he amado mucho con todo lo que queda de este corazón…- Hablaba de su enfermedad, y con un tono de desesperanza dándome a entender que era el final

-No Ryo, te pondrás bien así que no hables como si fuera el fin… *le suplique rogando por que no fuera este el final*

-Lo- lo siento Asuka… se muy feliz… A-Asu-ka y-yo yo Te amo… Te am-…

Se apago el brillo en sus ojos, la maquina que contaba su pulso cardiaco comenzó a soltar un sonido largo, aquel que indicaba que no había más que un cuerpo vacio en alma conectado a él, no quedaba ya nada de el hombre que intente amar y que me hizo olvidar… aquel que me hizo sonreír una vez más…

-NO! PORFAVOR RYO NO! TE LO RUEGO NO! QUEDATE CONMIGO! TU ERAS MI NUEVA LUZ, AUN HAY ALGO QUE NO TE HE DICHO! –me desespere mas el no reaccionaba- FUBUKI! ED! DOCTOR!-grite a todo pulmón -RYO! RESISTE PORFAVOR TIENES QUE AGUANTAR! POR SHO, POR MI! RYO!

Fubuki y Ed entraron apresurados seguidos por un doctor pero ya era tarde…

No pude decirle la maravillosa noticia…

el… iba a ser padre…

Fin del flash back y del pensamiento de Asuka…

Asuka se quedo dormida con lagrimas en los ojos, la pobre enfrentaba ahora un mal sueño

-Ryo… -murmuro en sus sueños.

Camino al dormitorio Osiris, se veía a un chico castaño y alto acompañado de una chica mucho menos alta de cabellos lilas caminar, y discutir…

- No puedo creer que me haya mentido... Una cosa era ocultarme la verdad pero... llegar a mentirme? *decía furioso el castaño.*

- Oye Judai... estuve pensando... por que te interesaste tanto en saber quien era el padre de Aya?

- Pues por que Asuka era mi amiga! Al principio quería saberlo por la misma razón que Manjome pero luego, al ver como Asuka ocultaba la verdad, esa razón ya no me importo. Solo sentí que debía saberlo como su amigo... *decía amargamente el castaño*

- te diste cuenta que usaste el pasado cuando te referiste a Asuka como tu amiga? *decía Tiana con preocupación*

- … si, lo se. Es que... realmente hasta que no hable con ella no se que pensar. No se si seguimos siendo amigos... *dijo mirando al suelo y en un tono afligido*

- Judai... *miraba a Judai con impotencia*

- Hermano mayor! *Escucharon un grito no muy lejos de ahí ambos alzaron la vista y no muy lejos de ahí se veía al dueño de la voz un peli azul acompañado por una chica también peli azul solo que mas oscuro, un chico de cabellos verde azulados, otro musculoso con una bandana amarilla en la cabeza y otro que parecía panda.*  
>- Príncipe Judai -se adelanto a Sho solo para abrazar a Judai pero al notar su estado de animo lo soltó inmediatamente- Judai?<p>

Sho: Que sucedió, Judai? No te ves muy contento...

- Sinceramente no lo estoy *Contesto amargamente*

Un peli-aqua se acercaba con Kenzan y Hayato- Ocurrió algo? –cuestiono a su amigo castaño el castaño solo miro al suelo sin responder- Ya sabe…- pensó Johan

Kenzan: Judai hermano mayor?

-Ya sabes la verdad no? *Johan fue directo al grano*

- Tu también la sabes? *alzo la mirada hacia su mejor amigo*

- Lo supe en cuanto vi a la niña... *respondió mirando preocupado a su amigo*

*Judai se sintió enfurecer * lo sabia? – y por que no dijiste nada!

- Por qué no era mi deber decirles, era el deber de Asuka *respondía maduramente, el de ojos como esmeraldas*

Sho: Esperen... están diciendo que ya saben quien es el padre de Aya?

Tia: Si, lo sabemos *miro a Sho tristemente al saber que la verdad quizá le dolería*

Rei: Entonces digan quien es gran Judai

Judai trago saliva, pero sabía que alguien ahí tenía todo el derecho de saber la verdad.

- ... El padre de Aya... es... Ryo…

Kenzan: Ryo? *se queda un tanto pensativo pues le sonaba el nombre pero no recordaba de donde*

Todos miraron a Sho el cual estaba en shock

-Mi hermano…* murmuro en voz casi inaudible*

Kenzan: Ehhhh? Tu hermano! *Decía muy fuerte Johan le hecho una mirada desaprobatoria*

Rei: entonces yo siempre tuve razón... y si había algo entre ellos?

- hermano... el...es el padre de Aya?-murmuraba aun sin creerlo Tia lo miro bastante preocupada.

Tia: Sho? Estas bien? *pero el no respondía seguía miraba hacia el suelo y movía nerviosamente sus pies*

Johan: Sho!

Sho: Perdón... estoy bien. Solo me sorprendí mucho…

Judai: y como no sorprenderse? Eres tío desde hace 3 años y Asuka no fue capaz de decírtelo! *Decía agriamente*

Tia: No le eches mas leña al fuego -decía desaprobatoriamente- mira como esta Sho podrías pensar un poco en sus sentimientos? Es un golpe muy duro Judai!

Kenzan: Pero Judai tiene razón! Superior Asuka debió habérselo dicho a Sho.

Hayato: Si, opino lo mismo el tenia todo el derecho al ser hermano menor de el Kaiser…

Johan: No somos nadie para juzgar a Asuka sus razones debía tener *decía calmándolos mas comprensivo por la chica*

Rei: Concuerdo con Judai, sin embargo como Johan dice todo tiene una razón, no?

Judai: En esta situación no hay razón que baste *cerraba los ojos y los puños con furia*

Rei: Judai...

Cerca del puerto…

Manjome: Donde se metieron todos los perdedores?

Yellow Ojama: Para que los buscas, hermanito?

- Que te importa, fenómeno *exclamo molesto al espíritu del Ojama*

- No deberías tratar así a tus espíritus...

Manjome: Phoenix... *miro al oji-azul algo enojado de verle otra vez*

- Si buscas a Judai y los demás están en los dormitorios rojos. Pero no te recomendaría que vayas ahora con ellos *decía razonable Ed*

- y porque no? *pregunto curioso y sin tono de enojo*

- Judai está muy alterado y no creo que soporte demasiado tu compañía

- Judai alterado? Ja... eso me gustaría verlo..

- No, no te gustaría verlo, créeme...

- Y por qué Judai esta alterado? Que rayos pudo haber alterado a ese vago despreocupado? a menos que se haya abierto otra dimensión extraña. *decía Jun recordando como cambio después del incidente en la otra dimensión*

- Enterarse de la verdad *respondió serio el peli plateado*

- Que verdad? Espera... no me digas... que Judai sabe quien es el padre de Aya *abría mucho los ojos mientras hablaba*

- Exacto. Y supongo que pronto se los dirá a los demás

- tsk... genial ahora todos lo sabrán menos yo. *volvió a abrumarse*

- A menos que yo te lo diga...

- Entonces habla! *dijo ya perdiendo una vez mas los estribos*

- Tranquilo chico Ojama *rio Ed*

- Lo lamento. No soy alguien que tenga mucha paciencia *decía avergonzado*

- Me di cuenta... Bien, el padre de Aya es nada mas ni nada menos que Ryo Marufuji.

Manjome se quedo helado.

Ed: Te quedaste sin palabras?

Manjome: Kaiser*?

- Que otro Ryo Marufuji conoces? *decía pacientemente*

-Oye! Bueno –calmándose otra vez- Eso explica un par de cosas... como el por que el no esta aquí, con Asuka y su hija. Aunque aun tengo un par de interrogantes más

- Interrogantes? *dijo levantando una ceja*

- Por ejemplo... por que tu te estas haciendo cargo de ellas?

- Por una promesa entre amigos... *decía suspirando, y viendo melancólico al cielo*

- Una promesa? *despertando su curiosidad*

- si...

Flash back:

*Ryo estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas observando el mar cuando Ed se acerco*

- Ryo *hablo serenamente*

El peli verde sonrió - Pensé que no vendrías...

- Tenia trabajo

- Perdón por haberte molestado, entonces

- Descuida... Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

Dudo un poco- ... Ed... Si algo me sucediera cuidarías de Asuka? *cambio su semblante a uno mas apagado*

- Que! *abría los ojos *

- Nada. Olvídalo*miraba al suelo sonriendo*

- *suspira* Deja de pensar que algo malo te sucederá...

- Tu sabes que posiblemente yo-

- No seas pesimista, Marufuji

- No lo soy. Solo soy realista *decía tristemente*

Ed solo suspira pesadamente ante su pesimismo -De acuerdo... cuidare de Asuka si algo te llegase a pasar... pero procura que no te pase nada

Fin del flash back:

Manjome: Eso lo explica, supongo. Aunque tengo otras dudas más

Ed: Deja tus dudas para otro día. Ya debo irme

- De acuerdo... Nos veremos después

- si, nos veremos

Manjome solo lo ve alejarse –Al final si era el Kaiser… *dijo pensativamente, y yo… que tanta tierra le eche a Phoenix*

En el bosque

-Juguemos a algo! *exclamaba una linda voz*

Fubuki: Esta bien A que jugamos?

Aya: mmm... al veo veo!*respondió entusiasmada*

- bueno *sonrió a su tierna e hiperactiva sobrina*

- "Veo veo" -comenzó

- "Que ves?"

- "Una cosa"

- "Que cosa?"

- "Maravillosa"

- "de que color?"

Aya: Color color… mmm… gris!

- gris? -ve todo verde a su alrededor -emm... la roca? *señalo una*

- No *sonreía burlona*

- emm... la otra roca? *señalo otra roca*

- nop

- entonces... tiene que ser esa roca! *Señalo otra*

Aya: no es una roca *decía decepcionada*

-me rindo... que es?

- Es el traje de Ed! *Señalo al muchacho quien se dirigía a ellos*

- Espera como sabias que Ed venia para acá? *cuestiono triste de estar tan ciego, la pequeña no respondió pues corrió hacia donde se encontraba el peli gris*

Ed: Hola pequeña *sonrió dulcemente a Aya*

Aya: Ed! juguemos al veo veo por que tío Fubuki nunca divina y se rinde muy rápido.

Ed: de acuerdo *le sonríe*

Aya: "Veo Veo"

Ed: "que ves?"

Aya: "Una cosa"

Ed: "Que cosa?"

Aya: "maravillosa"

Ed: "de que color?"

Aya: mmm... color, verde!

-es un bosque hay mil cosas verdes -pensaba el castaño.

Ed: mmm… el sapo que se esconde detrás del arbusto que esta justo detrás de mí

Aya: awww no vale... tu adivinas muy rápido Ed *decía triste la pequeña*

- que sapo? yo no lo veo –decía el castaño

- por que esta detrás del arbusto, tío *reía la pequeña*

- sigo sin verlo

Ed: Ustedes dos solo vinieron al bosque para jugar al veo veo? *pregunto mirando a Fubuki*

Aya: Nop, Es que mama quería estar sola para descansar y nos fuimos

Ed: Asuka? me pregunto como estará con todo esto? *decía consternado*

…

Asuka se despertó de pronto.

-fue… un mal sueño- decía entre jadeos de pronto bajo la cara y soltó unas lagrimas tomando con fuerza sus sabanas-Ryo...por que te fuiste? *pregunto rompiendo en llanto*

…

Cerca de la habitación de Judai:

Kenzan: Judai estaba muy molesto. Estaba realmente muy enojado con Asuka *Razonaba Kenzan preocupado*

-Bueno no era para menos *respondió Hayato*

Rei: No se... Asuka me da lastima *decía preocupada por Asuka entendiendo su perdida*

- Ja... Judai enojado? Y encima ustedes le dan la razón? Acaso nadie se puso a pensar en como se debe sentir Asuka ahora? *apareció Manjome que había escuchado el principio de esta conversación*

Kenzan: Tienes razón, Manjome. Lo siento

Rei: Pobre Asuka...

Hayato: Pobre Asuka y también pobre Judai...

Rei: Por que pobre Judai? Si el más implicado es Sho…

Hayato se quedo en silencio, Kenzan entendió la razón y cambio el tema –podremos hacer algo por ellos? –preguntaba mas al aire que a sus acompañantes

Manjome: No... hay que dejar que ellos lo resuelvan *dijo haciendo a todos entrar en razón*

En la habitación de Judai:

- Judai... no puedes estar enojado con Asuka para siempre -decía Johan tratando de hacer entrar en razón al castaño

-Crees que no puedo? *Respondió a su idea* pues mira como si puedo! *decía viéndose inmaduro y enojado como un niño*

- Judai… *decía Sho no entendiendo su actitud infantil e irritada contra Asuka*

- Sho tu deberías estar de mi lado! *Soltó furioso Judai tampoco entendiendo como estaba tan calmado, el era el engañado!*

-Perdón Judai... pero... aunque ella me lo oculto no puedo estar enojado... por que la comprendo. A mi... a mi también me cuesta recordar... me duele hacerlo... me es mas fácil pensar que nunca tuve un hermano *dijo mirando al piso Judai lo volteo a ver mas empático a su dolor*

Tia: Sho...

- Pero claro... mi hermano existió y aunque me duela debo recordarlo. En esta vida no hay nada fácil

Johan: Yo te recomiendo, Judai que hables con Asuka... de una forma calmada, claro

Judai: Hablar?

Johan: Te sentirás mejor si lo haces... y posiblemente ella te pueda explicar mejor la situación

- No tiene nada que explicarme *soltó otra vez amargamente* ya no Asuka…

Todo quedo en silencio Tia miro a Judai el se veía de cierta forma apagado y no como su forma de ser común alegre, maduro, y serio cuando se debía pero en forma brillante-Judai no pareces ser tú

- Que quieres decir Tia?*volteo a verla sin entender*

- Bien... tu siempre hablas de la amistad y... un verdadero amigo sabe como perdonar, no? *Todo quedo una vez mas en silencio mientras todos observaban a Judai reflexionar.*

Pensamiento Judai:

-Es cierto Tia tiene razón, aunque no me guste admitirlo, ni siquiera Sho esta enfadado con ella yo en si no tengo por que… no me gusto que no me dijera la verdad cuando la supuse pero, ella es importante para mi yo simplemente no puedo estar enojado con ella, fue solo el bochorno del momento en realidad me dolió saber que mintió pero… debo admitir que me dolió… saber la verdad… que Ryo y ella estaban juntos, y en parte me moleste conmigo mismo y refleje mi enojo con ella también por no ser mas, umm observador y notar que ellos estaban juntos… lo sabia yo… ya no tengo por que estar molesto con ella. Si Sho no lo esta, entonces yo no tengo por que, estar con Sho me ayudo a saber de su dolor al ver como se puso cuando se entero y también como desaparecía en el aniversario de la tragedia…

Fin del pensamiento de Judai:

En la habitación se escucho el sonido de un largo suspiro después de un silencio, Sho volteo a ver al responsable del sonido.

-Habla con ella, Judai. No pierdes nada con intentarlo

- De acuerdo... hablare... pero no creo ganar nada con eso –decía tristemente- seguro no quiere verme después de cómo la trate… *miro al suelo ahora molesto consigo mismo*

- Como dijo Sho... tampoco perderás nada *sonreía Tia a su pesimismo*

*vuelve a suspirar* -de acuerdo

Tiana sonrió y miro a Sho viéndolo sonreír también

Johan: Pero primero tranquilízate, si?

Judai: Esta bien... 

…

Mientras con Rei, Kenzan y Hayato tenían una battle royal:

Hayato: Yo comenzare… Jugare con Des koala en modo de defensa (1100/1800), dejare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno

Rei: Bien sigo yo! Jugare con Mystic egg (0/0) en modo de defensa y termino mi turno

Kenzan: Es mi turno! Jugare con Sabersaurus (1900/500) Ataca a su mystic egg!

Rei: Gracias a eso puedo traer a Mystic baby dragon (1200/0)

Kenzan: Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

Rei: Voy yo! Jugare con la carta magica Mystic revolution! Con esta puedo sacrificar a mi Mystic baby dragon para traer a mi Mystic dragon (3600/0)

Hayato: Ese si que es un buen monstruo

Rei: Ataca a Sabersaurus

Puntos de vida:  
><em>Rei: 8000<br>Hayato:4000  
>Kenzan: 2300<em>

Rei: Dejare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Hayato: Mi turno… yo… mmm… jugare con otro Des Koala en modo de defensa *dijo viéndose acorralado*(1100/1800)

Rei: Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Mi turno! …

Con Ed, Fubuki y Aya

Fubuki: Me pregunto como estará Asuka

Ed: Posiblemente Judai ya haya ido a hablar con ella

Fubuki: Judai? Con lo enojado que esta podría lastimar a Asuka! *dijo acelerándose hacia el dormitorio Obelisk*

Ed lo tomo del hombro para detenerlo-No… no lo hará. Así que tranquilízate

Fubuki: Pero…

Ed: Confía en mi. Conozco a Judai… no pasara nada

Fubuki: yo también lo conozco pero… últimamente esta irreconocible así que… *estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia el dormitorio de Asuka otra vez cuando Aya, quien estaba un poco alejada de ellos por lo que no escuchaba la conversación*

-Johan! *corrió hacia donde estaba el, quien venia caminando*

Johan: Hola pequeña *cargándola y sonriéndole cariñosamente*

Aya: Johan quieres? *ofreciéndole helado*

- No, gracias *le sonrió a la pequeña una vez mas*

Ed: Hola Anderson. Y los demás?

- Rei, Kenzan y Hayato están teniendo un duelo y Manjome esta mirándolo. Tiana fue a caminar un rato a la playa y Judai y Sho fueron a hablar con Asuka. *recapitulaba el peli-aqua*

Fubuki: Entonces si fueron a hablar? *cuestiono al oji-esmeralda con expresión preocupada colocando su mano en su mentón*

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Además Sho fue con el. *le calmo Ed*

Fubuki: Sho Marufuji?... Que gran ayuda! *irónicamente*

Johan: Jeje

-No entiendo nada-decía una niña de ojos hazel Johan la miro comprensivo- no te preocupes pequeña no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse

-Judai es el de cabello mmm… café que lo tiene de 2 colores Johan? –preguntaba la pequeña Aya a quien la cargaba.

-Así es pequeña *le sonrió Johan a su memoria*

-se ve que es muy amistoso-volteo a ver a su tío- tío Fubuki, no te preocupes el quiere mucho a mi mami -sonrió tierna Aya, Fubuki le devolvió la sonrisa

-que lista es a pesar de ser una niña… se dio cuenta de algo que ni los demás, que son mas grandes nos damos cuenta, Judai es muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos hasta a mi me tomo tiempo. –Johan se sonrió así mismo una vez mas y observo a Aya –bien Aya quieres jugar algo?- pregunto mirando a la niña.

-Si, Johan! A que jugaremos?

…

Judai y Sho se acercaban hacia un edificio en medio de un lago los nervios de Judai crecían, ambos se acercaron a la puerta que sabían daba a el cuarto de una hermosa chica.

Sho, toco la puerta suavemente, al otro lado se escucho un sonido y una voz algo apagada contesto:

- quien es?-

*Sho respondió tranquilamente y con voz suave *

-Asuka somos Judai y yo podrías abrirnos? Necesitamos hablar… mucho de qué hablar… *respondió con un nudo lo último.*

El corazón de Asuka dio un brinco, ya tan pronto? En fin se armo de valor y abrió la puerta, Judai pudo observar como sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos su expresión lucia triste se sintió un poco mal pero entro junto con Sho igualmente.

- Que es lo que quieren preguntarme? *decía Asuka en un suspiro con voz angustiada*

Judai: Sinceramente son tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar

- Entonces yo empezare… Asuka ¿Por qué nos ocultaste toda la verdad? ¿Fue por que querías olvidarte de mi hermano y el decirnos la verdad te ayudaría a recordar?

Asuka bajo la cabeza en señal de que lo que decía Sho era correcto.

- Fue por eso, cierto? *tomo una bocanada de aire* Te comprendo… la muerte de mi hermano no fue nada fácil para mi pero… -se le hizo un nudo imposibilitándolo a continuar Judai tomo la palabra.

-Kaiser existió. El fue un duelista, uno de los mejores que he visto en mi vida y también es el padre de tu hija. No puedes negar su existencia -Su voz era mas tranquila que la de hace un rato- Aya es la prueba de que Ryo Marufuji existió ¿O ahora me vas a decir que Aya no sabe quien es su padre?

Asuka: Pues… *apretó con fuerza los puños*

Sho: Asuka *le miro preocupado*

- Lo siento, Sho…-respondió con un hilo de voz- Ella ha tomado a Ed como una figura paterna por eso pensé que…

- ¿Realmente pensaste que Ed puede reemplazar a Ryo? –Judai levanto la voz, por lo que suspiro e intento tranquilizarse nuevamente-Aunque se trate de Ed Phoenix y aunque Aya y el se lleven muy bien deberías saber que eso no es posible Asuka *dijo su nombre suavemente*

Sho: Asuka… no quiero reprocharte demasiado, sin embargo creo debes pensar en la presión que debe sentir Phoenix al intentar reemplazar a mi hermano.

Asuka: Sho…

Sho: Solo hay una pregunta mas que quiero hacerte… ¿Mi hermano llego a saber que tu estabas embarazada?

Levanto su rostro un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta- No… -Bajo la mirada-murió antes de que pudiera decírselo… -comenzó a llorar

- Ya veo… *respondió el peli azul triste por el recuerdo*

Judai: Entonces no crees que deberías decírselo? *pregunto mirándola comprensivo*

Asuka levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de el.

- No crees que es momento de que Aya conozca a su padre y viceversa? *le sonrió tiernamente*

- De que hablas, Judai? –cuestiono el peli azul*

- Hablo de visitar la tumba. *respondió a la duda de su amigo*

- pero… *Asuka volvió a poner esa cara de tristeza*

- Si no quieres ir sola con Aya entonces yo puedo acompañarte *dijo muy dulcemente a la chica*

- Judai…*le sonrió*

- Hermano mayor tiene razón. Asuka creo que ya no hay que tener mas secretos *la miraba sonriéndole*

- Si, tienen razón *Unas lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos*

Asuka… *dijo comprensivo el peli-azul*

Judai se acerca a Asuka abrazándola protectoramente-Asuka todo estará bien. No tienes por que llorar… -la mira a los ojos y le sonríe

-Judai…- Lo abraza comenzando a llorar en su hombro-Perdóname… por haberte mentido…

el le sonríe* Claro que te perdono , emm… Si tú me perdonas por haberte gritado y todo eso –Asuka asiente y lo abraza mas fuerte.

Sho mira la escena no queriendo arruinarles el momento solo sonríe tranquilamente- menos mal que esto se pudo resolver… - piensa mientras sale del cuarto de Asuka dándoles espacio- jeje pero ya que esto acabo será mejor darles una ayudadita dejándolos solos…Jeje por alguna razón creo que aquí el que tenia mas que hablar con ella era el y eso que yo soy el tío-Sho sonríe y se aleja del dormitorio Obelisk con rumbo a la playa…

…

Dentro del cuarto

Ambos jóvenes Judai y Asuka estaban tan despistados en lo cálido de ese abrazo que no se dan cuenta que el peli azul no esta, cuando Judai se da cuenta se suelta un poco de su abrazo apenado, Asuka se da cuenta y lo mira.

-A-Asuka creo que Sho ya se fue *dice con un movimiento nervioso poniendo su mano tras de su cabeza.*

-Si… -dice Asuka con el corazón latiéndole como si no hubiera un mañana-que me pasa?-pensaba la rubia, que se preguntaba por que no podía apartar los ojos de aquel apuesto castaño…

-Asuka *Judai tomo aire*

-Dime Judai *le responde tiernamente*

-amm, yo… me preguntaba, como?...

-¿? *ponía cara de confusión la rubia*

Judai, toma una bocanada de aire –será buena idea preguntarle? Por que siento que esto dolerá? *decía con pesadez el castaño* -Asuka, tal vez solo es idea mía pero para asegurar, hay algo que Momoe menciono que me tiene… intranquilo de alguna forma.

*Volvió a tomar aire* -

Asuka… que intentabas decirme el día de el duelo en pareja… cuando estábamos en la cima cerca del Osiris red? *pregunto al fin mirándola con ojos, de alguna forma se veían suplicantes… pensaba la rubia.

Asuka lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta…

CONTINUARA…

DISCULPEN LA EXTREMA TARDANZA, NO TUBE NADA DE TIEMPO DE CONTINUARLO EN ESTOS MESES… ESPERO ACTUALIZAR EL SIG PRONTO YA TENGO LA IDEA EN LA CABEZA AAA Y YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL XD

COMO RESPONDERA ASUKA LA PREGUNTA DE JUDAI?

COMO REACCIONARA JUDAI SI LE DICE LA VERDAD?

AYA SE IRA A ENTERAR QUIEN ES SU PADRE?

SHO SE FUE A LA PLAYA… Y TIANA ESTA AHÍ UUUU

* Asuka en el cap. 47 de la versión original menciona a Ryo que lo ve como un segundo hermano y le agradece por cuidarla como si fuera su verdadero hermano.

*Kaiser: es el título que le dan a Ryo en la versión original, realmente casi no lo llaman Ryo xD. Significa si no mal recuerdo "emperador" creo en ruso o alemán


	6. SECRETOS QUE MI PROPIO CORAZON DESCONOCE

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE

CAPITULO 6: SECRETOS QUE MI PROPIO CORAZON DESCONOCE

_PERSONAJES:_

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

YU-GI-OH! DM

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

OC:

Tiana Lanster

Aya Tenjoin

Jellal (SOLO UN CAPITULO)

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX NO ES MIO! SI LO FUERA, HUBIERA PUESTO MAS CELOS DE ASUKA POR JUDAI Y VICEVERSA, SOLO ME PERTENCEN LOS O.C LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**

**AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION =D**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA! & ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**EMPERATRIZ: ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ASI, MUY INSPIRADOR TU REVIEW GRACIAS! =D ESPERO DISFRUTES MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO & BUENO SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE CON LAS PERSONALIDADES DE TODOS CADA UNO TIENE UNA PERSONALIDAD BUENA & DIFERENTE QUE A MI GUSTO LA SERIE NO APROVECHO DEL TODO, PERO PARA ESO ESTA FANFICTION XD**

**SAILORBLOUSEBLACKROSE: POR LA PACIENCIA DE ESPERAR Y EL APOYO JEJE AQUÍ LE SIGO LENTO PERO LE SIGO! ****=D**

**BLUEREDROSA23: THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT & I HOPE YOU CONTINUE YOUR STORIES TOO I LIKE IT A LOT! I'LL BE BACK SOON TO READ ;9**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE FIANCESHIPPING Y SPOILERS DE TODA LA SERIE…**

Pensamientos

*Descripciones* también las pongo a veces abriendo con "-"no se confundan

*Nota de autor/ N.A :  Al final del fic lo explico

DISFRUTENLA, ESTA HECHA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO. n _n

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

-Asuka, me gustas…

- te diste cuenta que usaste el pasado cuando te referiste a Asuka como tu amiga?

-que lista es a pesar de ser una niña… se dio cuenta, Judai es muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

-¿Mi hermano llego a saber que tú estabas embarazada?.

-por alguna razón creo que aquí el que tenia mas que hablar con ella era el.

-Asuka… que intentabas decirme el día de el duelo en pareja?

Johan tu la traes! -decía una animada niña de solo 3 años mientras golpeaba con sus manitas a el peli-aqua en la espalda.

-Jeje vaya Aya eres demasiado rapida no estas cansada aun? -decia el guapo chico de ojos verde esmeralda jadeando un poco por el cansancio.

-~nop~ aun puedo seguir con esto -decia alegremente mientras volvia a tomar marcha hacia Johan -Johan sonreia y se sorprendia por la energia de la pequeña Aya -definitivamente no saco a sus padres en lo hyper activa si no al tio! aunque tambien tendria que ver que tal sus abuelos uff -pensaba jadeando una vez mas mientras buscaba la sombra de un arbol para recargarse -me rindo Aya! -dijo levantando los brazos en derrota y sonriendole a la niña.

-aww es algo pronto -decia la pequeña mientras se acercaba a el -Algo pronto? llevamos casi 4 horas jugando! -pensó Johan asombrado por la energia de la niña -pero eres mejor compañero de juegos que tio Fubuki y tal vez que Ed -dijo sonriendo la pequeña haciendo sonreir también a Johan.

-Gracias, nunca pensé ser tan bueno -respondió Johan complacido por el alago con una calida sonrisa mientras revolvía afectuosamente los cabellos la pequeña en señal de agradecimiento, recordando cuando la conoció y le dijo no ser bueno con este tipo de cosas -pero claro tio Fubuki y Ed tambien hacen su esfuerzo para estar a tu ritmo nena. -Decia y reia mientras le llegaba a la mente una extraña imagen de ambos mencionados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Johan rio para sus adentros era fácil imaginar al tio de Aya pero recreaba una escena graciosa tratar de imaginar a Ed con sus modales de príncipe en tal situación.

-jeje lo se yo los quiero mucho a los 2! - decia sonriendo alegre -ellos siempre me compran cosas, me abrazan, juegan conmigo y me enseñan cosas bellas decia enumerando las cosas con sus deditos -pero hasta ahora Johan a jugado conmigo a el: veo veo, las escondidas, a adivinar que es tocando o saboreando las cosas, jugar timbiriche y gato, a las traes, cantar y adivinar, quemados, hice que se mojara jugando marco polo~ tio Fubuki, Ed o mama solo aguantan 2 a lo mucho y tio Fubuki nunca acierta en el veo veo y Ed y mami aciertan muy rápido –decia Aya poniendo cara de berrinche.

-bueno que puedo decir Aya me alegra que te guste jugar conmigo prometo repetirlo algun dia- dijo poniendo su mano en el corazon haciendo una equis como la promesa de un dios que cuando se hace jamás se rompe.

-si! amm... Johan? –pregunto con un aire de timidez un característica en ella.

-que pasa pequeña?

-me gustan mucho tus ojos y tu cabello ademas se ven muy suaves! -decia la pequeña -esos colores cuales son?

-jeje gracias, y mi cabello es color verde azulado o aquamarino le dicen "aqua" para acortar, mis ojos son verde esmeralda pequeña- le decia sonriendo.

-Johan es muy guapo tambien, te casaras conmigo cuando cresca? -preguntaba inocente la niña. Haciendo a Johan parpadear un par de veces para luego poner una enorme y calida sonrisa.

-jajaja acepto, encantado! -dijo guiñándole un ojo para terminar cargandola en sus hombros -que te parece si vamos a comprarte un helado y luego con tio Fubuki y Ed

-siii -decia la pequeña entusiasta, mientras que avanzaban ambos comenzaron a tararear una cancion con tonada alegre en su camino a la heladeria.

En otra parte:

El sol estaba fuerte el dia de hoy pero no importaba ya que la fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro, jugando con sus cabellos, miro hacia el cielo nunca lo habia visto tan azul solo había una que otra nube haciéndolo ver más bello de lo normal, se sentó a relajarse, ante ella todo un paraíso compuesto de arena, mar y cielo. Las saladas aguas del mar tocaban las puntas de sus pies.

No lejos de ahí un pequeño chico de cabello azul, ojos grises y anteojos caminaba recordando los viejos tiempos en que caminaba alrededor de ese inmenso azul, no muy lejos vio una silueta que casi logra hacer que el corazon salga de su pecho, no lejos de el gran espejo de agua había una pequeña chica blanca como la misma espuma del mar, de cabellos cortos lilas y una cara angelical, Sho se acerco tímidamente, la chica volteo a verle antes de llegar brindándole en el proceso una cálida sonrisa.

-veo que pareces estar mucho mejor Sho -atino a decir la peli lila embelesando al chico con solo el sonido de su voz el cual era melodioso a oídos del peli azul.

-si -dijo suspirando alegremente el peli-azul -ya todo se ha solucionado y va por buen camino -decía mirando también el hermoso paraíso frente a él con una sincera y gran sonrisa.

-enserio? me alegro -decía sonriéndole Tiana -apropósito donde está el flojo de Judai? -decía volteando a todos lados al no verlo cerca -no estaba contigo?- pregunto confusa la chica.

-jeje, solo digamos que el tenia más cosas que decir que yo -decía Sho guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

-jeje ya veo, Sho que es Asuka para Judai? -comenzó curiosa la del cabello lila.

-bien, lo que yo se es que Asuka es alguien muy importante para Judai, es su mejor amiga además cuando estábamos aquí aun, el de vez en cuando se salía del dormitorio en las noches, un día tuve el valor para preguntarle a donde iba, y el solo respondió "a platicar con Asuka" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en aquel tiempo Asuka era muy popular, además de ser hermosa era la mejor duelista de las chicas a decir verdad estaba algo celoso de mi hermano mayor- decía Sho con algo de pena.

-ya veo -decía con interes en la historia aunque bajando la mirada en señal de tristeza por lo último que dijo el chico de cabellos como el cielo.

-Judai siempre ha sido el típico "no hago tarea ni a patadas" -continuo Sho -pero el tenia excelentes habilidades en duelo al punto de solo haber perdido un par de ocasiones, lo que le hizo ganar el título de "el mejor de toda la academia" y "el rey de Osiris rojo", aunque él era el único en ese dormitorio al final del último curso -dijo Sho con una media sonrisa recordando aquellos excelentes días.

-y estuvo solo ahí por lo que me contaste de sus aventuras en esas dimensiones alternas no? -decía Tia haciendo cara de tratar de memorizar algo.

-jeje asi es, bueno la cuestion es que Judai cambio mucho de como era a causa de eso, bueno ahora el es mas similar a como era antes de ese incidente, pero aquella vez estaba irreconocible.

-no lo creo Judai de otra manera a como es, es difícil de imaginar -decía juguetonamente la chica.

-lo sé, ya no se divertía en los juegos, estaba siempre serio, ya no decía gotcha!* al final de sus duelos en fin "i-r-r-e-c-o-n-o-c-i-b-l-e", pero... de alguna manera después de un duelo en parejas que tuvo con Asuka fue donde el empezó a ser como era antes, no se que paso exactamente, hubo problemas aquel día Asuka se enojo con él, Rei hacia equipo con Kenzan y de pronto paff Asuka termino con Kenzan y Rei con Judai, no escuche muy bien que le dijo Judai a Asuka que volvieron a ser equipo, después del duelo Judai desapareció de repente después de Asuka, y al día siguiente Judai ya no era más un idiota...

La conversación seguía animada entre Sho y Tiana, Sho quien le contaba algunas de sus aventuras en la academia la mantenía entretenida.

-hey Sho y ellos...? –Comenzó Tiana, Sho le dio una mirada inquisitiva - tu sabes? -dijo ella finalizando su frase y mirando a su acompañante buscando respuesta.

Sho la miro empáticamente sabiendo a que se refería la chica- Quien sabe? -Respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro –nosotros siempre pensábamos en aquellos tiempos algo como "el rey de Osiris y la reina de Obelisco" pero no hubo mas allá de nuestras especulaciones, Judai te dijo algo? –termino con curiosidad marcada en sus expresivos ojos grises que entraron en contacto con los lilas frente a el.

-No, es solo que ha actuado muy raro desde que llegue, ha estado murmurando "Asuka" en voz baja y Rei me dijo que actuaba raro y que tus amigos el chico dinosaurio y el que parece panda cambiaron de tema a algo que Rei pregunto similar al tema.

-ya veo no te preocupes por eso, ellos lo arreglaran y si es... solo pasara.

Tiana miro al peli azul y miro sus manos temblorosas -le pregunto? -penso.

-Sho -dijo animándose al fin.

-hm?

- y… nosotros? -pregunto sonrojándose por lo que tenia en mente y haciendo enrojecer al peli azul.

Mientras en otra parte...

-aww yo queria ganar el duelo -se quejaba una linda peli azul de ojos marrones caminando poniendo sus 2 brazos tras su cabeza en señal de decepción -ya no podre enfrentarme a mi príncipe Judai! cómo pudiste darle la vuelta a la tortilla asi superior Kenzan? prácticamente te tenía en mis manos... –decía Rei con un berrinche.

Kenzan solo rio un poco a los berrinches de la menor del grupo -solo paso Rei en fin como estarán las cosas con Sho y hermano mayor Judai?

-ellos estarán bien no te preocupes -decia Hayato -seguro ya se alivianaron –decia mientras empezaba a llevarse a la boca lo que parecía queso.

-ahhh mi linda Asuka, mas le vale a ese Judai realmente haberse calmado! –decia Manjome pasando de un aire de enamorado a uno irritado al imaginar que pasaría si al impulsivo de Judai se le ocurría desesperarse antes de hablar.

-jaja no te preocupes por eso se trata de Asuka además el enano esta con el no dejara que se le suban los ánimos otra vez –sonreía el chico con la bandana en la cabeza, aunque estaba equivocado en algo Sho ya no estaba con ellos...

…

El la miraba directo a los ojos, tratando de no perderse en ellos, no sabía que le sucedía pero algo era diferente en el eso era seguro, solo no podía decir que era eso que andaba mal, y a la vez de alguna forma bien? al ver que su compañera no respondía su necesidad de escuchar esa respuesta se volvió mas fuerte por lo que la miro con ojos suplicantes mientras susurraba su nombre suavemente…

-Asuka?

La rubia dejo salir un suspiro, realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta, y que el castaño la mirara en tan intensa y suplicante manera no ayudaba su situación, simplemente no recordaba cual fue la última, si es que hubo alguna vez que el castaño la mirara asi y eso la hacia sentirse aun mas inquieta, desde hacía unos minutos ella ya sentía los desenfrenados repiques de su corazon, cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su cuerpo

Punto de vista de Asuka:

Esa pregunta... es un tema que creí nunca volver a tocar o recordar...  
><span>  
>flash back:<p>

-preocupaciones?- escuche decir confuso y algo preocupado a Judai quien estaba frente a mi escuchándome atentamente.

Yo al ver que al parecer lo había preocupado decidí responder rápido.

-aaa está bien! ya se han acabado -voltee a ver el mar a unos metros bajo la cima donde solía platicar con el sobre nuestro día, nuestros duelos o cartas, nuestras preocupaciones... como habían pasado tantas cosas en nuestro tercer año y ultimo, no habíamos tenido tiempo de volver a hablar como antes, no habíamos podido hablar de cualquier tema, en realidad no importaba cual: comida, duelos, amigos, escuela, cartas, tareas, dudas, pasado... miedos... preocupaciones... si y eso era justo lo que me pasaba, de alguna forma gracias a el, había podido deshacer la duda que tenia de si quedarme en esta academia como investigadora o ir a estudiar al extranjero, pero aun tenia dentro otra una que era capaz de darme insomnio en ocasiones y que por alguna razón moría por sacar de mi:

Judai... que sentía el por mi? yo sabía bien que era su mejor amiga, el lo había dicho muchas veces, pero aunque yo claro que lo quería como amigo, mi corazon deseaba algo mas, algo que posiblemente el no podría darme, pero no debía ser negativa, algo me decía que no volvería a verlo después de la graduación en mucho tiempo así que trate de hacerle saber mis sentimientos hacia el.

Antes de tener arrepentimientos…

-Judai... sabes yo

-umm?

-yo... a ti te... siempre…

-umm?

-Ahh… -No podía decírselo! el era muy despistado tal vez ni siquiera sospecho lo que trate de decirle, piuff con esos "umm?" solo me hacia ver como el pobre estaba totalmente fuera del tema, además que pasaría? el pobre no tenía idea de lo que "fiance"* significa -estoy muy agradecia de haberte conocido, desde ahora y por siempre, seremos buenos rivales en el futuro- dije pensando rápido lo anterior lo cual no fue mentira pero no era lo que quería decir, le extendí la mano la cual el con una sonrisa tomo sin dudar, después el solo se despidió, me sentí mal por no haberle podido decir pero como siempre el me logro sacar una sonrisa al demostrarme que era el mismo de siempre y al final sonreír para mi, y solo para mi.

Fin flash back / continua punto de vista de Asuka

El quería saber de ese momento, la verdad? la única verdad era aquella confesión fallida que nunca pude sacar de mi corazón, no era algo que quisiera realmente responderle...

-umm? en aquella ocasión? Judai, te dije que estaba agradecida de conocerte no? porque vuelves a preguntar de eso? –trate de sonar suficientemente confundida pero falle arbitralmente.

Judai miro hacia abajo sus cabellos no me dejaban ver sus ojos.

-es solo que, siento que... querías decir algo... otra cosa que no fue lo que dijiste... -levanto la mirada haciendo contacto con mis ojos una vez mas -yo recuerdo que empezaste con un sabes, cortabas un poco y decías algunas cosas sin sentido como "a ti" y "siempre", no quise presionarte aquel día... no pensé que fuera algo importante pero... de alguna forma ese recuerdo me empezó a carcomer hace poco, yo –suspiro -no soy la persona mas brillante del mundo tal vez... pero se que he madurado algo y tal vez si es mi idea pero creo... no, -interrumpió un poco sus propias ideas volviendo a suspirar -siento que en realidad querías decir otra cosa... umm como decirlo... a-a nadie le cuesta tanto trabajo decir "seamos buenos rivales" y bueno yo...

Fin del punto de vista de Asuka:

Descripción normal:

Judai volvió a bajar la mirada, entre mas hablaba mas se convencía que tal vez solo era su idea, pero a la vez algo le decía que debía insistir, el no quería asustarla pero por alguna razón ya no podía contener mas sus instintos, además el no era alguien a quien le gustara quedarse con la duda!.

-por favor Asuka respóndeme -seguía con el mismo tono suplicante.

Asuka estaba estática solo atinaba a tratar de demostrar su punto, que lo que él pensaba solo era su idea pero, el realmente pensaba lo mismo que ella? que él se preguntaba si ella se iba a confesar en ese momento? No, imposible... –penso Asuka, tratando de dejar atrás esa idea.

-ya te lo dije Judai lo de ser riva-

-Asuka -subió un poco su tono -por favor dímelo me querías decir otra cosa ese día?

-yo amm -tartamudeo Asuka ya no sabía cómo convencerlo.

-Tu silencio me dice que lo que pienso es verdad -seguía en postura suplicante- necesito saber... -dijo en un susurro -escúchame-

-no tu escucha! -dijo Asuka perdiendo la paciencia -no hay nada mas de aquel día y te pido que dejes de repetir el tema -dijo apartando a Judai y levantándose para ir a otra parte.

Ella comenzó a caminar furiosa pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto sintió algo agarrarla por la muñeca fuerte pero delicadamente, para después lenta y tiernamente acercarla hacia si, los brazos de Judai rodearon su cintura mientras el hundía su rostro en su cabello.

-por favor -empezó a susurrar con voz dulce aun suplicante -dímelo Asuka...

Se quedaron así unos segundos, los cuales les parecieron minutos el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, Judai la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, ella podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello haciéndola temblar. Asuka comenzó a tratar de reprimir sus lagrimas, que ya empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos al darse cuenta que tendría que decirle...

-m-me...-se le hizo un nudo -no quiero decirle, esta vez no hay escapatoria… lo peor no es el tiempo que ha pasado… lo peor es…

Que aun lo siento.

Pensaba tratando en vano de reprimir las lagrimas, tomo un suspiro y sus lagrimas contenidas salieron enmarcándole su bello rostro -ME GUSTABAS JUDAI! ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI! QUERIA DECIRTELO PERO... pero...

No pudo continuar, Judai se separo de ella, ella dio la vuelta para mirarlo el tenia cara de estar completamente confundido la veía, a pensamiento de Asuka como si dijera "que dices? pero si éramos amigos, como?" Judai quedo por varios segundos eternos viéndola de esta forma, Asuka al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y la actitud del castaño solo murmuro -Judai... perdón –Asuka se alejo un poco de el mientras lagrimas frescas salían nuevamente de sus ojos.

Punto de vista de Judai:

Ella... justo ahora... dijo que... le gustaba? Nunca pensé que esas palabras salieran de ella... quería que salieran pero nunca creí ser tan afortunado de que eso fuera cierto solo era una idea mía, yo rogaba que dijera esas palabras pero al darme cuenta que probablemente a Asuka no le gustaba y solo ver que había sido idea mía perdí el control... sin darme cuenta termine abrazándola y cuestione una vez más, triste de entender la verdad, si ella volvía a decir lo mismo yo me hubiera dado por vencido y disculpado con ella, pero no era solo mi idea! Asuka quería decir otra cosa que no fue lo que dijo ese día, y no solo eso quería decirme sus sentimientos... y yo fui tan ciego…

Flash back Judai:

-Judai... sabes yo

Asuka inicio no viéndome realmente, que pasaba? estaba bien?

-umm?

-yo... a ti te... siempre

Seguía sin mirarme que sucedía? Mas, sin embargo, no quise presionarla, parecía ser que era algo que le inquietaba, porque no lo soltaba de una vez? Asuka tu no eres así eres más directa que eso, aun así solo respondí con un:

-umm?

-Ahh... estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido, desde ahora y por siempre, seremos buenos rivales en el futuro.

Sentí como su voz temblaba y su rostro estaba ligeramente entintado en rosa, estaba viendo bien? Nop, seguro son los faros a lo lejos además estoy cansado, seguro era mi imaginación, extendí mi mano inmediatamente respondiéndole un "claro", cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí lo mismo que un momento atrás cuando terminamos el duelo en parejas...

flash back memorias de Judai:

Todos vitoreaban a nuestro alrededor, yo estaba feliz por 3 razones: Ganamos el duelo, yo volvía a disfrutar de los duelos y al final pude reconciliarme con aquella que me ayudo a recapacitar, y disfrutar de los duelos, gracias Asuka!

-Lo hicimos! Asuka -dije mientras chocaba mi mano con la de ella viéndola directo a los ojos, ella miro los míos y asintió, por alguna razón sentía, no se algo fuerte recorriéndome el cuerpo no podía despegar los ojos de ella, de pronto el mundo silencio para mi... solo estábamos ella y yo, su sonrisa aquella que me recordó lo mucho que amo batirme en duelo!, pero comencé a escuchar las voces de Tome y el director ambos volteamos ellos nos empezaron a ver pícaramente, ambos nos hacía señas dando a entender algo como entrelazar las manos? no entendí aunque de pronto ambos nos guiñaron el ojo fue cuando voltee vi a Asuka rápido, creo al fin entendiendo y mire hacia abajo para ver nuestras manos entrelazadas a lo cual ambos apartamos rápidamente, sentí toda mi cara mas caliente de lo normal, y desvié la mirada de ella rápidamente hacia mis amigos...

Fin fash back / continua punto de vista de Judai

Volviendo al punto, como en ese momento me perdí una vez más en contacto con ella sus ojos en mi y nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero que me pasa! tenía que reaccionar senti que pronto otra ola de calor colorido volvería a mi cara.

-Nos vemos –dije rápidamente caminando lejos de ella

-si... -la escuche decir triste? porque esta triste? aaa ya veo aun tengo que demostrarle que eh vuelto a ser yo!

-Ah cierto! -le dije deteniéndome y volteando a ella que estaba de espaldas a mi, ella al escuchar mi voz volteo hacia mi poniendo expresión de duda.

-también yo tenía algo que quería decirte.

-?

-Gotcha! Gracias por ese duelo divertido Asuka! -dije sonriéndole y por fin agradeciéndole de haberme ayudado a disfrutar una vez más los duelos, ella se quedo como pasmada tenía una expresión de no esperarse eso de mi, pero al final note un ligero rubor que desapareció tan rápido como apareció, y me sonrió yo volví a sentir el calor invadir mi rostro así que me voltee comenzando a caminar hacia mi dormitorio, a cierta distancia de ella no pude evitar voltearla a ver, sentí el calor invadir mis mejillas y me despedí una vez mas con un gesto nervioso, echando a correr a mi cuarto, cuando llegue a el fui directo al espejo! yo no soy alguien vanidoso pero esto no era cosa de belleza! observe mi reflejo confirmando lo que me temía, el yo frente a mi tenia las mejillas en un ligero tono carmesí... me sentí frustrado que me pasaba?

Fin del flash back / continua punto de vista de Judai.

Aunque al final no le di importancia por los problemas que afrontaba y justo ahora esos recuerdos comienzan a tener sentido para mi, varios se arremolinaban en mi mente entre ellos: la primera vez que la vi, aquella vez que fue por Manjome para que parara de joder, ese mismo dia ella se presento y desde ahí no he olvidado su nombre Asuka Tenjoin… cuando se enfrento a Titán por Fubuki tuve miedo, pero nunca dude en sus habilidades y al final al ganar solo hizo crecer más mi admiración hacia ella, el dia que Manjome White Thunder la hizo unirse a la Sociedad de la Luz, al verla caer sentí horrible!, cuando luche con ella por sacarla de la Sociedad de la Luz, cuando termino el duelo me dio miedo que cuando abriera los ojos no fuera mi amiga una vez mas... Asuka.

cuando Brron me hizo pensar que estaba muerta junto con su hermano, Johan, Kenzan y Manjome… Asuka, el dia en que me abofeteo... Asuka... nuestros tiempos a solas en las cimas cerca del dormitorio Osiris rojo... Asuka... Asuka... Asuka!

Esos recuerdos pasaron solo en fracción de segundos por mi mente, mire a la chica frente a mi ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo pero yo podía ver como caían gota a gota sus lagrimas...

Pero ahora que es este dolor? Porque si le gustaba... prefirió a Ryo? Yo se que en comparación con el Káiser no soy nadie, pero aun así por que mi corazon quemaba? Creo que empezaba a entender la razón... yo... la quería? Si... más que a una amiga... no, no la quería, la amaba... pero yo sentía amor por ella desde el pasado hasta el dia de hoy, solo... tenía miedo... MIEDO A LA VERDAD, yo mismo cegué mi corazon.

Esto era un problema ella dijo que me quería pero eso fue antes... esto era el presente también me quiere de esa forma en el presente?

Dolía... me dolía pensar que ella ya no me quería de esa forma especial, pero aun podía preguntarle, si! nada perdería si ella decía que no... yo simplemente fingiría y seguiríamos como amigos, aunque el corazon se me rompiera con esas palabras... al menos, ella no lo sabría.

-Asuka? -comencé a armarme de valor, ella seguía sollozando y mirando el suelo, me agache junto a ella y suavemente levante su mentón con mis dedos, haciéndola mirarme fijamente. Tome aire. Aquí voy!

-Es eso cierto? - no habían transcurrido más que unos segundos desde su confesión, la mire y ella asintió. Bien...

-Asuka... aun sientes lo mismo por mi? -pregunte no dejándome intimidar, ella me miro por lo que para mi fueron unos largos minutos.

-Judai...- respondió con voz apenas audible, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar con furia de sus ojos, de pronto ella se abalanzo hacia mi cuerpo, llorando.

-Si Judai aun siento lo mismo por ti -me quede procesando sus palabras en completo asombro, aun... me quiere? Estaba tan feliz que olvide como reaccionar.

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mi, cuando sentí aquello la abrace con más fuerza. No pensaba dejarla ir jamás, no ahora que sabía que los dos sentíamos lo mismo.

-Asuka... Asuka, mi Asuka... –murmure, y me sentí sonreír.

-mmm? -dijo ella no entendiendo la situación .

-Nunca volveré a separarme de ti , yo también siento lo mismo Asuka... siempre lo he sentido -dije viéndola a los ojos, ella me miro sorprendida pero me sonrió y devolvió el abrazo. Aun tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero, estoy seguro que ahora eran de felicidad.

Fin del punto de vista de Judai:

Descripción normal:

-Gracias, Judai te quiero, Judai no sabes cuanto ansié escuchar esas palabras de ti. –decia tomando su rostro con sus manos, sonriéndole hermosamente al castaño.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto- decía el castaño en tono dulce mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-si señor pero han sido demasiados años ya, si vuelves a hacer algo así no te lo perdonare! -le soltó la rubia con molestia fingida, el levanto su rostro de su cuello para mirarla fijamente otra vez y perderse en sus hermosos ojos avellana.

- entonces todo lo que debo hacer es sellar mi juramente no? -decía el castaño levantándose junto con la rubia y tomándola de la cintura acercando su rostro hacia ella, sonriéndole maliciosa y juguetonamente cambiando en el último momento su expresión a una amorosa.

Lentamente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, cuando solo estaban a unos centímetros uno de otro y podían sentir los suspiros del otro, Judai cerró los ojos cortando la distancia entre sus labios

-Te amo... -Y así ambos por fin pudieron unirse en aquel beso, aquel que llevaban años esperando, el beso comenzó suave Judai la besaba tan tiernamente como si de cristal se tratase, pronto ese tímido acercamiento dejo de bastar para ambos, besándose apasionada pero dulcemente, Judai recorría exquisitamente los labios de la rubia, saboreando con éxtasis los labios de Asuka -A-Asuka... Te amo -dijo jadeando por la falta de oxigeno, y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de su amada esta vez pidiendo permiso a su blanca barrera dental entrada, la cual fue abierta gustosa por ella, el seguía probando y recorriendo cada centímetro de Asuka, ella hacía lo mismo quería sentir por siempre el sabor de Judai en sus labios, sin dejar de besarse Judai abrió la habitación de la rubia llegando a la cama y cayendo ambos en ella, la rubia recorría el cuerpo de su amado haciéndolo estremecer en su toque, pero el no se quedo atrás y comenzó a acariciar a la rubia en las palmas de sus manos y su cintura. Ambos terminaron así su sesión de besos acostados en la cama mirándose fijamente.

-Asuka, eso fue... –Decía Judai sonrojado respirando largamente tratado de recuperar el aliento, mientras admiraba la belleza de la chica ante el.

-grandioso Judai - finalizo la rubia con una sonrisa -el se acerco a abrazarla sin ninguna intención de volver a dejarla ir.

-creo que tendremos que decirles a todos de esto -decía Judai nervioso por la reacción de ciertos amigos en especial, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio tanto así que cuando se escucho el sonido de alguien entrando rápidamente Judai se levanto de la cama mientras Asuka se levanto a su lado, desde ahí podían escuchar las voces de Fubuki y Ed conversando, Fubuki decía algo de que Aya prefería jugar con otros que con el por su poca inteligencia en el "veo veo", Ed no parecía prestarle atención estaba contestando una llamada al parecer de su manager a la cual respondía -si ya pronto estaré de vuelta, relájate un poco y cancela mientras los pendientes...- en fin Fubuki saliendo de su nube depresiva llamo a su hermana.

-y creo que será mas pronto de lo que pensábamos -respondió por fin la rubia a la "idea" de Judai, ambos salieron de su habitación ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de ambos hombres, Asuka miro al suelo nerviosa, hasta Ed se había desviado de su llamada solo para mirarlos con una ceja levantada.

-Asuka veo que ya te sientes mejor -decía Fubuki con una sonrisa picara y poniendo su mano en su mentón para después mirar a Judai que solo sonreía nerviosamente -Ed finalizo su llamada y miro a sus acompañantes.

-bueno yo vine aquí pensando en ti pues si no llorando tal vez decaída pero veo que como siempre eres impredecible, así que empiecen a explicar que está pasando aquí. - preguntaba serenamente el peli plateado.

-Si Jay, Asuryn por que no nos explican las cosas? - termino Fubuki con un tono que puso nerviosos a ambos mencionados.

-bue-bueno n-nosotros -comenzó a tartamudear la rubia.

-sip? soy tooodo oídos Asuryn -decia Fubuki en tono cantarín, Ed solo se limitaba a seguir mirándolos.

-Asuka y yo... –trataba de hilar la forma correcta de decirles.

Mientras tanto la sombra de 2 personas una notablemente más alta que la otra se acercaban a un gran edificio blanco con azul, el más alto contaba a la pequeña acerca de sus peculiares acompañantes.

-Entonces de verdad son como tu familia Johan? -preguntaba con ilusión la pequeña niña rubia al chico a su lado de cabellos acuosos.

-sip todos ellos son como mi familia y siempre puedo contar con ellos -decia Johan mientras mostraba sus cartas a Aya.

-y de verdad yo también puedo tener algunos como tus criaturitas bonitas? -preguntaba mientras veía al chico de esmeraldas por ojos, el la miro y solo pudo sonreír ante la inocencia de la niña y el resplandor de emoción que despedían sus ojos.

-sip tu mami es una excelente duelista ella no te ha enseñado? -pregunto confuso.

-sip, pero dice que aun soy pequeña para jugar.

-ya veo su punto pero algún dia pequeña no te preocupes -dijo mirando al frente notando que habían llegado a su destino los dormitorios Obelisco azul para chicas -y mira ya llegamos.

-awww tan pronto? yo quería estar mas tiempo con Johan! -decia decepcionada la pequeña.

-si quieres puedo entrar a dejarte directamente con tu mami, que te parece?- le dijo mientras sonreía

-siiip!

-bueno que esperamos! el último en llegar sera un Sapphire Pegasus sin alas -le dice guiñándole el ojo y quedándose atrás para darle ventaja.

-siii te gane Johan!

-fiu fiu Aya eres muy rápida, bueno seré un Sapphire Pegasus sin alas no? jeje entremos!

Y así solo girar la perilla escucharon un...

-FELICIDADEEEEES! -de lo que parecía ser la voz de Fubuki -hmm? y ahora que le pasara a tu tío?

-no se tío Fubuki siempre se emociona demasiado. –le decía la pequeña guiñándole un ojo.

-bueno realmente en hora buena Asuka, Judai espero que ahora que sabes todo la cuides muy bien entendiste? no estuve estos años cuidándola en balde -decia Ed mientras extendía su mano hacia Judai.

-no se preocupen les juro que las hare felices a ella y a Aya -decia con una sonrisa y abrazando de la cintura a Asuka.

-si no se preocupen tanto Ed, hermano la que me preocupa como lo pueda tomar es Aya- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

-pues yo creo que lo hara muy bien -decia el chico de ojos verde esmeralda acercándose con Aya de la mano, la cual veía sonriendo a su mama.

-lo sabia! el chico del cabello de 2 colores quiere a mi mami -decia feliz -mami entonces el es mi papi? -pregunto inocente la pequeña.

La simple pregunta de la pequeña hizo sudar frio a todos los presentes, pero alguien salió rápidamente del tema.

- Aya recuerdas que te prometí un oso de felpa gigante? que te parece si te lo doy ahora mismo! -decia Ed pensando rápidamente para salir del aprieto.

-Sii lo quiero en donde esta?

-lo tengo en mi yate si me acompañas te lo doy, Asuka no importa si me la llevo por un rato -decia dándole tiempo a Asuka de pensar que decirle a Aya y ella le sonrió agradecida por darle mas tiempo -si no te preocupes aqui estaremos, vayan con cuidado Ed, con esto la pequeña tomo al peli plata de la mano y salieron rumbo a su yate.

-piuff eso estuvo cerca jeje -decia riendo nerviosamente Fubuki.

-si que suerte que Ed se las ingeniara para salir de esta, aun necesitamos a Sho que por lo que vimos Aya y yo esta ocupado, pero esto es mas importante por el momento -pensaba para si Johan. –creo que lo mejor sera buscar a Sho para pensar mejor que decirle a Aya –Todos los presentes asintieron.

-bueno pues a buscar al otro tío -decia Fubuki mientras frotaba sus manos, me acompañas Johan? -le pidió al peli aqua dándole una mirada cómplice. -mientras ustedes se quedan aquí a esperarnos y pensar que harán tortolos –dijo, les guiño un ojo y salió corriendo con Johan detrás de el quien solo se detuvo un poco en el marco de la puerta para poner un pulgar arriba cerrar la puerta y salir disparado tras del castaño.

-bueno... y que haremos Asuka? -pregunto dudoso Judai

Ella suspiro pensando en su suerte "problema tras problema?" se repetía mentalmente -supongo que no hay opción es hora que sepa la verdad... aunque preferiría no decírsela... solo tiene 3 años sería un golpe duro... –decia Asuka poniendo un rostro consternado que hizo a Judai sentir el deseo de reconfortarla.

Judai se puso a su lado dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros -quieres que le diga que soy su padre? a mi no me importaría y como estoy a tu lado la niña se sentiría más segura... además así tal vez no pasaría por ese golpe tan fuerte...-decia Judai contradiciéndose a si mismo sobre "acompañarla y decirle la verdad a Aya sobre su padre".

-no, como dijeron antes Sho y tu ya no más secretos, debo... decirle la verdad ella tiene todo el derecho a saberla... además tal vez sería un insulto a ella y a Ryo, posiblemente también a Sho, por eso es mejor decirle la verdad.

-te entiendo -dijo sonriéndole -tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea, Asuka.

-gracias Judai -sonrió acercándose robándole un beso rápido al castaño haciéndolo enrojecer.

-a-a que viene eso? -preguntaba nervioso.

-ese y muchos mas vendrán cada que me guste lo que escucho de ti Judai -le dijo sonriéndole burlona ante su reacción.

-bien... entonces -dijo acercándose seductoramente a ella -yo también puedo "premiarte" -termino la frase a unos centímetros de sus labios, la abrazo comenzando a besar sus mejillas bajando lentamente a sus labios al separarse solo murmuro -eres mi perdición Asuka... -ella siguió su juego, pero se detuvo al recordar que tenían algo mas importante que hacer o mas bien "pensar" y con el hablando seductoramente y con sus labios en su piel no podría siquiera concentrarse.

-Judai... tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad que Ed nos dio y pensar que decirle a Aya para no afectarla y mínimo que cuando llegue Sho ya decirle que planeamos.

-aww yo quería seguir jugando con Asuka~ -Decia en un puchero Judai -pero es cierto, además puedo imaginar la ira de Ed si regresa y no aprovechamos su oportunidad para pensar en algo. –además, no es la última vez que podre estar asi contigo espero, y esto es mas importante –Asuka le sonrió ante ese "espero" pensando en que realmente habrían mas momentos así en el futuro.

-y yo que pensé que estabas completamente en contra a ese tipo de cariño con una mujer desde que Fubuki les dijo de donde venían los bebes jaja no puede ser Judai cuantos años dices que tienes? -pregunto en tono para molestar a Judai por su inocencia sobre el tema- de verdad a veces puedes ser tan denso, realmente no sabias de donde vienen? -pregunto sonriéndole triunfal y pícaramente al ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

-hey! no es que no lo supiera solo no estaba seguro, y lo de que no se me acercaran las mujeres iba mas para Rei que ya de por si traía ideas raras conmigo pero -cambio su cara de puchero a una sexy- ~si es con Asuka realmente no me importaría~ es mas me encantaría -dijo esto último con voz tierna y sonrojándose, haciendo a Asuka dar envidia a los jitomates, se acerco un poco a ella para comenzar a besarla pero algo que dijo Judai hizo a Asuka alejarlo de si.

-amm Judai ahora que lo dices que hay con Rei y también con Manjome ambos tienen un enamoramiento enorme en nosotros y Rei hace poco menciono que le alegraba que yo estuviera fuera de competencia ya que así tendría mas oportunidad contigo -decia Asuka preocupada por las reacciones de los 2 encaprichados con ellos.- Todo para ella... -murmuro apenas audible Asuka.

-tienes razón y ahora que lo dices Manjome hacía de todo en estos días solo para estar contigo, no creo que le encante la idea de lo nuestro, tal vez trataría de asesinarme mientras duermo -menciono con algo de humor, aunque sabia que nunca llegaría a ese punto, realmente Manjome no lo tomaría bien. El era un gran amigo y todo pero cuando se trataba de Asuka o de su orgullo nada lo frenaba.

-ni hablar buscaremos una forma de que no se enteren tan drástico -decia la rubia razonando la situación -no quiero lastimarlos tampoco, ellos son especiales para mi, pensando jamás llegare a querer a Manjome de la forma que el se merece pero aun así es un gran amigo y lo quiero, igual que a Rei -su honestidad y cariño por sus amigos se sentía en el aire, Judai solo asintió, pensando en los buenos sentimientos de Asuka.

-piuff pobre Rei ella hasta se mudo enfrente mío para tener oportunidad, en fin ella es muy pequeña para mi... solo que igual que tu tampoco quiero herirlos.

-

-vamos Sho no puedes estar molesto por eso, voy de acuerdo que era tu mejor acercamiento con ella, pero hasta ella comprende mejor que tu que esto es mas importante, además no es como si no fueran a estar solos otra vez, mira para compensarte hasta te puedo dar unos tips míos: yo Fubuking el "maestro del amor" me disculpare por nuestra rudeza pero esto es importante -decia el mayor de los Tenjoin viendo al enojado peli azul y "otro" tío de Aya.

-pero... me arruinaron el momento... bueno al menos ya la había b-besado... -se sonrojo ante el recuerdo.

-ya veo Sho parece que ya eres todo un hombrecito -decia Fubuki sonriendo pícaramente al peli azul adivinando los pensamientos de este.

-oigan chicos ya habrán planeado algo esos 2? -cuestiono Johan

-mas les vale! por esto me arruinaron un momento de romance! -decía Sho abrumado

-Jajaja romance Sho, refiero que estas madurando -decia Fubuki con intenciones de fregar al peli azul, este solo resoplo -espero que no moleste con eso el resto de mi vida -pensaba refunfuñando el peli azul de baja estatura.

-en fin solo es cosa de entrar y...- pero el castaño es incapaz de terminar la frase ya que escucha algunos "gemidos" dentro de la habitación que decían "aaa Judai se siente genial, a pesar de todo eres un experto" "gracias estas lista para lo mejor?" "si pero se un poco mas cuidadoso esta vez, la primera me lastimaste un poco" "vamos Asuka es que estabas algo tensa... pero no te preocupes te hare sentir en el cielo esta vez" eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso Johan, Sho y Fubuki estaban boquiabiertos, con un sonroje indescriptible, en ese momento Fubuki reacciono se puso delante de Johan y Sho con intención de entrar.

-atrás esto no es para los de su edad dejen que se encargue el experto! -dijo dirigiéndose a Johan y Sho y entrando a la habitación -Hey Judai! Aun es demasiado pronto! quítale las manos de encima a... mi her...manita -dijo ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de parte de Judai y Asuka -hmm?-exclamo Judai el cual parecía estar haciéndole un masaje a Asuka en los hombros ambos COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDOS -ejem... -Fubuki se aclaro la garganta -perdón emm... pensé que estaban... ehh yo, es que lo que te explique la vez anterior y bue-bueno le... hacías un masaje a Asuka? -pregunto derrotado el mayor de los Tenjoin.

-sip, estaba muy tensa por la situación así que accedí a ayudarla con un masaje- decia con inocencia marcada en la voz.

-hahahahahahaha! -reia Johan -el "maestro de amor" ~es un degenerado~ decia con tono burlón el oji-verde

-jajaja! esta vez si te fallo Fubuki! -se burlaba Sho -haciendo a Judai y Asuka mirarlos sin entender -en fin chicos cual es el plan para decirle a Aya la verdad- puso expresión seria.

-piuff no sabemos bien Sho es algo delicado y cualquier cosa que le digamos podría ponerla mal -suspiro Asuka realmente no sabiendo cómo empezar tenía que decírselo eso era claro, Aya no era ninguna tonta todo lo contrario y Asuka lo sabía, obviamente la niña notaba por sus amigos que ella no tenia padre, la propuesta de Judai podría dar solución a todos sus problemas, solo que no seria lo correcto, también podría esperar a decirle cuando creciera un poco mas, pero Sho entendería que aun no debía decirle que era su tío? Seguro que si... pero también querría visitarla y estaba en todo su derecho pero sería un problema que después de tanto tiempo de visitarla se enterara de la verdad, como seria? maquinaba Asuka en su mente... "ahh hola Aya ya conoces a Sho no? sabes que te ha visitado mucho desde que lo conociste en el viaje que hicimos a Duel Academia, pues la verdad es que es tu tío!" bueno obviamente no se lo dirían sin nada de tacto pero por muy minuciosamente que se lo dijeran lo tomaría seguramente igual a si lo hicieran sin nada de tacto, pero podría ser que Aya con lo inteligente que era podría comprender bien...

Si después de todo lo mejor sería decirle ya pero... cómo? -Ohh Ryo ojala tuviera las respuestas... ayúdame a que Aya comprenda, después de todo tampoco quiero tener engañada a mi hija.

-Asuka? -escucho la suave voz de Judai llamarla, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos -estas bien? te fuiste por unos minutos. -decia con gesto preocupado.

-si yo, solo pensaba... lo mejor es decirle pensando a futuro es lo mejor -tomo un largo suspiro- solo... no quiero lastimarla...

-No la lastimaras Asuka, eres una buena madre y estoy seguro que Aya comprenderá lo que debas decirle- le aseguro Judai.

-es cierto Asuka, estuve con Aya un buen rato y ella es realmente una niña muy perspicaz –sonrió Johan.

-apropósito Johan, como es que Aya reacciono tan bien al ver que estaba con Judai cuando llegaste dijiste que lo había tomado bien ella te dijo algo? –cuestionaba curiosa al guapo duelista de las Gem Beast.

-aaa eso, pues verán…

Flash Back: Horas antes con Johan y Aya…

Punto de vista Johan:

-es muy divertido rodar por el pasto Johan! –decía enérgicamente la pequeña niña rubia a mi lado mientras se sentaba en el pasto y me miraba divertida.

-sip, Ruby y yo solíamos hacer esto muy seguido cuando estábamos aun en esta Academia –le dije mientras recordaba cuantas veces me había tenido que sacudir la arena de la ropa, sonreí al simple pensamiento –también venia con Judai que al igual que yo es bastante cercano a sus monstruos de duelo –le dije recordando como una vez sonó la campana de clases y Judai y yo no acabábamos de sacarnos la arena y teníamos que llegar a clase!.

-amm Johan…- comenzó nerviosa jeje quería preguntarme algo que pensaba era indiscreto? Sonreí ante su ternura.

-sip, que pasa –le di una sonrisa animándola a continuar.

-Judai… el si quiere mucho a mami?

-sip, ellos son grandes amigos –Aya volvió al tema después de lo que paso hace un rato, creo que algo necesitaba sacar es como si tratara de saber mas de Judai…

-el ve muy bonito a mami y mami me conto de el me dijo que se lo encontró antes de venir aquí y mami se veía muy feliz cuando hablo de el –dijo Aya con una sonrisita, una vez mas me dejo sorprendido ante lo observadora que es eso seguro lo saco del padre y la madre, rei un poco al tratar de imaginarme la mirada de embobado de Judai al mirar a Asuka. –creo… -Aya me saco de mis pensamientos –creo que a Judai le gusta mami –dijo Aya con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se entintaron levemente en rosa.

-puede ser Aya, pero por lo que veo a ti te gusta la idea

-sip, mami se veía feliz hablando del niño del cabello de dos colores –me dijo Aya sonriendo…

Fin del flash back y el punto de vista de Johan…

-y asi paso la verdad me sorprende lo comprensiva que es todo por ver feliz a su mami –dijo tierno Johan.

-bueno al menos por ese lado ya no hay que preocuparnos, pero… -una vez mas la rubia dudaba de cómo reaccionaria la pequeña al saber la verdad.

-por eso ya no te preocupes mas Asuka, Aya comprenderá siempre a pesar de todo ha sido una niña muy obediente y buena, probablemente si la hiera un poco pero la ayudaremos a salir adelante y volver a hacerla sonreír tan rápido como sea posible. –siguió Fubuki.

-Además te aseguro que sera muy fuerte pase lo que pase –decia Sho.

Asuka sonrió a los 4 chicos, Judai se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente susurrándole al oído –no importa que pase yo estoy contigo –Asuka sonrió mas ante esta revelación –chicos, gracias… -dijo hundiendo su rostro en Judai.

-cuando quieras –comento Judai besando su frente

-bueno entonces, le diremos la verdad? –pregunto Sho desconcertado de no saber la respuesta.

-si Sho pero se la diremos con el mayor tacto posible… -respondió Asuka ante la pregunta del peli azul.

…

-Y Johan también prometió casarse conmigo cuando sea grande –decia una animada niña que en una mano tenia agarrado a un gran oso de peluche y por la otra sostenía la mano de un apuesto joven de cabello platino quien miraba atentamente a la niña –espero que con esto ellos hayan maquinado que decirle a Aya.

-Ed? Tu también te casaras conmigo cuando sea grande verdad? –le hacia la pregunta que a todos nos cuesta como si nada, la niña con su inocencia marcada.

-Sip Aya, y cuando eso pase prometo comprarte mas muñecos de felpa –decia Ed sonriendo a la inocencia de la niña.

-Ed? –se detuvo de pronto la pequeña, Ed la contemplo notando que la pequeña tenía cara de tristeza.

-Que pasa Aya te noto triste –decia el peli gris inclinándose a la altura de la niña acariciando un poco su cabeza.

-Es que mami, cuando le pregunte si el niño de cabello de 2 colores era mi papa, todos se quedaron serios. –me lo temía –pensó Ed mirándola –Aya es una niña muy lista. –Ed sonrió un poco a la pequeña.

-Aya, yo se que eres una niña muy buena y se que entenderás todo, no es mi posición explicarte, pero… quiero que me prometas algo.

-Que Ed.

-que pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo feliz Aya, hay cosas que pasan y no podemos evitar, quiero que a pesar de todo entiendas a tu mami que hace todo porque tú seas feliz al igual que tu tío ambos se esfuerzan mucho por que tengas todo y seas feliz, sea lo que sea que puedas escuchar yo también quiero que sigas siendo feliz y quieras mucho a tu mami y tío Fubuki, me entiendes? –pregunto Ed mirándola directo a los ojos y ver sonreír a la pequeña niña, haciéndolo regresarle la sonrisa.

-lo prometo por mi dedo chiquito –dijo Aya alzando su meñique.

-es un trato dijo Ed alzando el mismo dedo y juntándolo con Aya.

-esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito –comenzó Aya, agitando su dedo al mismo tiempo que Ed.

-aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo! –dijeron ambos al unisonó separando sus dedos meñiques.

-entonces es una promesa- dijeron una vez mas ambos al unisonó, Ed se levanto cargando a Aya en sus brazos.

-entonces seguimos nuestro recorrido mi doncella? –pregunto galantemente, la pequeña dijo un animado "si!" y así ambos continuaron encontrándose con un cielo matizado en dorados y anaranjados anunciando la hora de entre luces, mientras ambos hacían su camino veían no muy lejos de su posición, un gran edificio azul con blanco con la apariencia de un castillo.

-Llegamos a su palacio mi dama –dijo Ed mientras bajaba a la pequeña tomando su pequeña mano y besándola en el proceso –me concedería acompañarle hasta su hogar pequeña princesa Aya –pregunto Ed que con sus modales le hacían ver tal como un príncipe, Aya sonrió y ambos entraron a los dormitorios Obelisco para chicas…

Punto de vista Asuka:

Todos estábamos en nuestras posiciones y sabíamos perfectamente lo que tendríamos que decir, nadie sabía aun así que preguntas podría hacer Aya pero, estábamos seguros que ella podría comprender si lo decíamos con las palabras correctas, yo crecía en ansiedad ya que podía escuchar la vocecita de mi pequeña Aya al otro lado, Judai me dio un suave apretón en mi mano haciéndome recordar que no estaba sola, el estaba conmigo, le sonreí agradecida por su gesto y su compañía, el era al que mi corazon había anhelado por tanto tiempo y tenerlo junto a mi no solo era un alivio era otra razón para seguir viviendo con entusiasmo, ya habíamos pensando que decirle a Aya aunque claro yo prefería decirle algo mas espontaneo y de corazon que algo bien planeado, pero ningún daño hacía pensar en palabras mejores para explicarle, en ese momento el sonido de una puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, la puerta se cerró dejándome ver a Aya tomada de la mano de Ed y sujetando un gran oso de peluche con la otra, sonreí para mis adentros al ver que por fin había conseguido ese oso que tanto quería, pero el verlos ahí me recordó que era el momento.

-mami! -Se acerco Aya sonrojada por la alegría –mira! Mira! Ed me regalo un gran oso de peluche y me dijo que me daría más cuando me casara con el! –decia inocente mi pequeña todos sonreímos ante su inocencia, inocencia que tenia miedo de quebrar si no usaba las palabras correctas, Ed y los demás me asintieron haciéndome saber que era el momento –Aya? –ella volteo a verme tan tierna, tan inocente como solo ella puede ser –pequeña princesa puedo hablar contigo –Aya volteo a ver a Ed el cual le sonrió y asintió, ella regreso sus ojos que me recordaban a verme a mi misma mas pequeña en un espejo mientras sonreía. Yo la cargue llevándola a nuestra habitación temporal la senté suavemente en la cama y comencé…

-Aya… yo se que eres muy lista y te estarás preguntando de que se trata –ella me miro un poco consternada y asintio, estuve a punto de detenerme pero recordé que tenía el apoyo de todos los que se encontraban afuera –Aya tu me preguntaste hace un rato acerca de si Judai, era tu papa cierto?

-sip quería saber si el chico que te mira bonito es mi papi –dijo tiernamente mi Aya.

-aun quieres saberlo Aya? –pregunte no muy segura de si la pregunta estaba bien, Aya volvió a asentir, haciéndome tomar una gran bocanada de aire –Ryo dame fuerzas… -pensé.

-por desgracia no Aya, Judai no es tu papa, –comencé usando un tono suave tratando de no consternarla mas –antes de decirte nada mas, Aya quiero decirte, que quiero seas fuerte ante lo que te diré y que nunca olvides que no importa dónde o con quien estés, yo siempre seré tu mama y siempre hare lo imposible por que tu estés bien y feliz Aya, y no importa que, yo siempre te amare, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y espero me puedas perdonar por lo que pudiera afectarte –abrace a Aya acurrucándola en mis brazos suavemente, ella recargo su carita contra mi pecho –Aya tu padre es una gran persona –comencé en presente no queriendo decir todo muy precipitado, quería decírselo de forma que le fuera más fácil entender- es muy amable, muy apuesto y es bastante bondadoso, también es algo serio y a veces estricto pero el te ama mucho Aya y siempre te querrá hasta el fin al igual que yo te amo, al igual que tu tío Fubuki.

-mami… -comenzo Aya a decir- si es asi donde esta mi papi? –aquí llegaba el momento tome aire una vez mas.

-Aya tu papa, siempre está contigo, aunque tu no puedas verle físicamente el siempre ha estado a tu lado protegiéndote… el siempre ha esto allí para ti amándote con cada fibra de su ser –mis ojos comenzaron a sentir la presión de querer llorar pero debía ser fuerte por Aya –lo que voy a revelarte no te gustara, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo y espero seas fuerte para comprender… Aya a tu papa ya no puedes verlo mas como me vez a mi o a tío Fubuki…

-que? –pregunto mi pequeña con los ojos cristalizados y rojos.

-asi es Aya tu papa aun sigue contigo pero ya no podrás verlo mas, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo aunque el no este físicamente siempre esta a tu lado, el antes de irse me dejo un gran regalo el mejor regalo que cualquiera pudiera poseer…

-mejor que un oso de peluche gigante –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos e inocencia en su quebradiza voz.

-asi es…

-que es mami? –pregunto yo le sonreí esperando con esa sonrisa poder regresarle la suya.

-tu Aya, antes de irse el regalo mas perfecto que me pudo dar fuiste tu, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera mas que a ti Aya, tu eres mi esperanza mi razón de vivir, tu pequeña princesa eres mi tesoro mas grande en este mundo mucho mas valiosa que un diamante y tan preciada como la vida –dije maternalmente, Aya me abrazo fuerte.

-mami… -susurro Aya, quien lloraba cada vez mas fuerte.

-perdóname Aya por no decirte esto antes, pero no había encontrado la forma, Judai no es tu padre, pero es alguien que te quiere como si lo fuera y me gustaría pudieras tratar de quererlo tanto como a un padre, esto no es una obligación Aya si quieres quererlo esta bien pero si no también esta bien, lo que elijas sera mi orden.

-Judai quiere a mami, y el es un buen niño el ve muy bonito a mami y se que me quiere también, yo también quiero a Judai por querer a mi mami tanto como yo la quiero…

-Aya –dije soltando lagrimas de felicidad al escucharla hablar.

-yo te perdono mami se que no es tu culpa, pero tengo una pregunta mami.

-dime Aya –ella tenia cara de duda sus lagrimas comenzaban a dejar de salir para ser reemplazadas por una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-cual es el nombre de mi papi? –sonrei ante la pregunta y su animo visiblemente mejor.

-Ryo… Ryo Marufuji.

-Ry-o… -repitió Aya costándole un poco la pronunciación.

-Así es.

-que bonito nombre tiene mami.

-lo se, Aya también hay algo mas que debo decirte

-mmm? –cuestiono confundida.

-tu padre tiene un hermano el es alguien que ha esperado impacientemente por verte y conocerte, el esta fuera de este cuarto ahora mismo y quiero presentártelo, te gustaría conocer a tu tío?

-siii, otro tío, como tío Fubuki para jugar?

-jeje eso es un si Aya?

-Siii! Mami quiero verlo.

-muy bien –así tome a Aya de su mano ella aun tenía algunas lagrimas en su rostro pero iba a estar bien yo estaría ahí con ella siempre, abrí la puerta y salimos, todos nos miraban con rostro de "que paso" pude ver la cara de total preocupación de Judai, yo solo sonreí a lo que todos se relajaron, me acerque junto con Aya hacia cierto peli azul de lentes, quien se levanto de su asiento sonriendo tiernamente hacia mi pequeña.

-Aya, te presento a tu tío y hermano de tu padre: Sho Marufuji –por alguna razón ambos parecieron dudar se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, cuando de pronto Aya se lanzo sobre Sho.

-Tío Sho! Tío Sho, gusto conocerte tu también jugaras conmigo como tío Fubuki? –cuestiono alegremente Aya.

-B-bu-bueno y-yo… har-e lo q-que pueda pequeña Aya –respondió el peli azul totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza, Aya comenzó a carcajearse, lo que dejo a Sho muy sorprendido, todos imitamos a Aya burlándonos: uno de que todo por fin había terminado y mejor de lo que esperábamos y segundo de la reacción del pobre Sho ante la hiperactividad de Aya.

-Tio Sho! Vamos a jugar! –decia Aya notablemente mas alegre jalando a Sho del brazo

-s-si Ay-a -respondió tímidamente Sho, y asi Aya termino sacando al pobre Sho por la fuerza, nosotros los seguimos: todos teníamos una amplia sonrisa Fubuki a pesar de que hiba soltando sus lagrimas de felicidad y a la vez de celos que Aya le pusiera mas atención a Sho estaba feliz, Johan y Ed conversaban al parecer de los planes de "boda con Aya" a los cuales reí, mientras Judai avanzaba corriendo junto con Aya y Sho, vi como Judai cargaba a Aya quien sonreía radiantemente.

-mami! Ven –me acerque hacia ellos cuando estaba cerca Judai me extendió su mano a la vez que cargaba a Aya yo la tome con gusto, Aya bajo de los brazos de Judai para jalar a Sho.

-tio Sho, tio Sho! Mami y Judai se gustan! –decía alegremente mi pequeña Aya.

-que? Que se supone que es esto? Que esta pasando aquí exijo una explicación! –salio una voz de entre la arboleda frente a nosotros, Judai, Sho y yo nos quedamos helados.

Ed, Johan y Fubuki dejaron de hacer lo que hacían solo para ver como una chica peli-azul salía de el manto de arboles frente a nosotros…

-Rei… -musite notando como me fulmino con la mirada, mientras yo seguía tomada de la mano de Judai…

PIUFF YA VIENE EL FINAL! oO

QUE PASARA AHORA QUE LA SITUACION SE VE TAN TENSA POR LA SUBITA LLEGADA DE REI? D:

LO TOMARA BIEN? & QUE HAY DE MANJOME?

ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO ESTA VEZ AUNQUE ESTA VEZ NO PUEDO PROMETER NADA… AUNQUE YA ESTA EN CAMINO MI PROXIMO FIC TAMBIEN DE GX ;9 OK SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUNTENLO, PONGAN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTA. =D

HASTA LA PROXIMA!

N.A:

GOTCHA!: ES UNA FRASE QUE JUDAI SIEMPRE DICE AL FINAL DE SUS DUELOS AUNQUE LA DEJA DE DECIR EN LA 3 & 4 TEMPORADA*

FIANCE: NOVIO O PROMETIDO PARA CASARSE


	7. UN REGALO ESPECIAL

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE

CAPITULO 7: UN REGALO ESPECIAL.

_PERSONAJES:_

Judai Yuki- Jaden Yuki

Asuka Tenjoin- Alexis Rhodes

Sho Marufuji- Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji- Zane Truesdale

Fubuki Tenjoin- Atticus Rhodes

Rei Saotome- Blair Flanningan

Jun Manjome- Chazz Princeton

Daichi Misawa- Bastión Misawa

Kenzan Tyranno- Hassleberry Tyranno

Ed Phoenix- Aster Phoenix (Astro Fénix)

Chronos de Medicci- Dr. Vellian Crawller

Napoleon- Jean-Louis Bonaparte

Hayato Maeda- Chomley Huffington

Johan Andersen-Jesse Anderson

Austin O'Brien- Axel Brodie

Jim Crocodile Cook

Martin Kanou- Marcel Bonaparte

Junko Makurada - Jasmine

Momoe Hamaguchi - Mindy

YU-GI-OH! DM

Pegasus J. Crawford -Maximillion Pegasus

OC:

Tiana Lanster

Aya Tenjoin

Jellal (SOLO UN CAPITULO)

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX NO ME PERTENECE! SI FUERA MIO, HUBIERA ALARGADO LA SERIE Y PUESTO MAS PROTAGONISMO EN ASUKA, ED, JOHAN… SOLO ME PERTENCEN LOS O.C LO DEMAS ES DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.**

**POR FIIIIN! CONTINUACION =D**

**SE QUE NI TOOODAS LAS DISCULPAS DEL MUNDO HARAN QUE SE VAYAN LAS GANAS DE NO HABER LEIDO POR MESES…**

**PERO MI DISCULPA CONSISTE EN QUE LA VEZ ANTERIOR ACTUALICE ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA Y COMO ME HAN CARGADO DE LEER MUCHO (ALGUNAS COSAS NADA ENTRETENIDAS ¬¬), NI TIEMPO DE PENSAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EL CUAL HE ESTADO ESCRIBIENDO EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES, LOS CUALES AHORA SON POCOS.**

**EN FIN SOLO LES PIDO TENGAN PACIENCIA YA QUE TRATO DE HACERLOS ENTRETENIDOS Y LAAAAARGOS xDD PARA QUE VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA, ADEMAS QUE CADA VEZ QUE RE-LEO LO QUE ESCRIBO, SE ME OCURREN MAS COSAS QUE AGREGAR Y ALGUNAS QUE QUITAR XD, MI ESPAÑOL NO ES PERFECTO ASI QUE TENGO QUE CORREGIR LAS PARTES QUE SUENAN SIN SENTIDO O NO CONCUERDAN CON ALGUNA FRASE.**

**BUENO ESTO COMO SABEN LO HAGO SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SIRVE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO (ESPERO), A MI ME AYUDA A MEJORAR MI ORTOGRAFIA Y ESPAÑOL, ENSERIO DISCULPEN LA ESPERA YO COMO LECTOR SE LO QUE ABRUMA VER QUE AUN NO HAY ACTUALIZACION, LOS ENTIENDO EN ESE SENTIDO Y TRATARE DE CONTINUAR MAS RAPIDO PARA NO HACERLOS ESPERAR n_n. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA! ME ENCANTA LEER SUS REVIEWS HACEN QUE ME INSPIRE O ME DEN GANAS DE CONTINUAR =D Y NO HACERLOS ESPERAR, AUNQUE AVECES NO ES POSIBLE =C **

**ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

Avatar Girl Emperatriz **: GRACIAS POR TU GRAN APOYO AMIGA! & PERDON SI TARDE TANTO EN CONTESTARTE Y MAS CON LA CONTINUACION PERO ENTRE ESCUELA, LIBROS Y TENIENDO QUE APRENDERME ALGUNAS COSAS EL CEREBRO LLEGA A SATURARSE JEJE, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO YA QUE EN ESPECIAL LO MANDO A MIS LECTORES Y TU ERES LECTORA Y AMIGA DE HISTORIAS Y MUUUUUY EN PARTE TE LO DEDICO POR UNA PARTE DONDE ME DISTE UNA GRAN IDEA POR UNO DE TUS REVIEWS =D Y ESPERO TAMBIEN CONTINUES TU HISTORIA PRONTO, Y CUALQUIER COSA AQUÍ ESTOY ALGUN ATORO O ALGO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y TUS REVIEWS QUE INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR =DD.**

**Ashiya-chan123456****: GRACIAS JAJA AHORA SII TU DESEO SE CUMPLE LA CONTII ESTA AQUÍ! **

**Namilarter: GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, Y MAS POR TU PACIENCIA ESPERO LO DISFRUTES.**

**SailorBlouseBlackRose****: DISCULPA POR HACERTE DESVELAR JEJE AUNQUE ES BONITO SABER QUE LO HICISTE POR LEER MI HISTORIA =D, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, Y SI EL INTERNET COMO TRAICIONAA D: PERO LO BUENO ES QUE LO PUDISTE LEER =D, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**misato-tsumemasa****: DISCULPA POR QUE AL PARECER TE HICE ESPERAR Y TE DEJE EN EL SUSPENSO, TRATARE DE NO HACER TAAAN LARGA LA ESPERA OTRA VEZ JEJE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ESPERO TE SIGAS PASEANDO POR AQUÍ =D**

**NeePulgaah-Chan****: GRACIAS, ES BUENO SABER QUE UN O.C LLEGA AL CORAZON DE ALGUIEN, ALGO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN, CREO JEJE ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, NO HAY TANTO DE AYA PERO IGUAL ESPERO TE GUSTE MUCHO =D**

Ashiya-chan123456 **Y PERDON POR LA ESPERA AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTES MUCHO. =D**

**PAUS: MUCHAS GRACIAS, DISFRUTA LA CONTINUACION =DD**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE FIANCESHIPPING Y SPOILERS DE TODA LA SERIE… Y ESPERO QUE EL DUELO NO TENGA ERRORES. D: **

Pensamientos

*Descripciones* también las pongo a veces abriendo con "-"no se confundan

*Nota de autor/ N.A:Al final del fic lo explico.

DISFRUTENLA, ESTA HECHA SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO. n _n

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE -CAPITULO 7 – UN REGALO ESPECIAL.

PREFACIO:

Estoy en un campo de batalla... y puedo decir que aunque el estilo de esta es algo a lo que estoy muy acostumbrada, no me gusta nada esta vez... mis ojos por más que quieren todo lo que alcanzan a ver es mi Duel Disk... todo esta vez esta echado a la suerte...

Mi contrincante ladea una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus jóvenes facciones y mira a su mano con seguridad, la cual se ve reforzada con el marco azulado que forma su cabellera en el contorno de su rostro dándole firmeza a sus facciones por lo oscuro de este.

Rei Saotome, me tiene justo donde me quiere, acorralada...

En el capitulo anterior.

-definitivamente no saco a sus padres en lo híper activa si no al tío! aunque también tendría que ver que tal sus abuelos uff.

-Judai siempre ha sido el típico "no hago tarea ni a patadas" pero el tenia excelentes habilidades en duelo, lo que le hizo ganar el título de "el mejor de toda la academia" y "el rey de Osiris rojo".

- Sho… y… nosotros?

-Esa pregunta... es un tema que creí nunca volver a tocar o recordar... El quería saber de ese momento, la verdad? la única verdad era aquella confesión fallida que nunca pude sacar de mi corazón, no era algo que quisiera realmente responderle...

-Asuka... aun sientes lo mismo por mi?

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo feliz Aya.

-tu Aya, antes de irse el regalo más perfecto que Ryo me pudo dar fuiste tú.

- Que está pasando aquí exijo una explicación!

-

PUNTO DE VISTA DE JUDAI:

Miraba perplejo totalmente a la peli azul frente de nosotros, sentí como la mano que mantenía afianzada firme y delicadamente a la mía temblaba y trato de apartarse más de una vez, pero no lo permitiría, de esto hablaba hace un rato. Enfrentar! no importa que obstáculo para seguir juntos! a mi no me importaba lo que la irritada chica peli azul pensara.

Yo seguiría con mi rubia hasta el fin! Cuando volví la mirada a la escena, vi a la chica moverse peligrosamente hacia nosotros cuando una pequeña de cabellos rubios se puso frente a nosotros, aunque sonreí para mis adentros ante lo noble y valiente del corazón de la pequeña, aunque no era mejor verla a ella a solo unos pasos de la furia desatada de la peli azul en lugar de ser yo quien la encarara, en un rápido movimiento tome a la pequeña en brazos dándosela con toda la delicadeza que pude a mi rubia.

Me puse de frente a Rei quien frunció el ceño ante mi acción abrió un poco la boca seguro para protestar pero se lo impedí hablando primero tenía mucho que decir y empezaría ahora.

-Rei, no tengo absolutamente ninguna explicación que darte. -Dije firmemente mirando a la peli azul que quedo viéndome con ojos llorosos pero rápidamente cambio su mirada a una de determinación.

-claro que me debes explicación Judai! después de todos los años que me he sacrificado a mi misma para simplemente estar cerca de ti!, vivir cerca de ti!, me pelé con mis padres para irme a vivir cerca de ti. He hecho mucho por ti! para que llegue la primera vulpeja que se te cruza enfrente y te arrebate de mi lado!

Me enfurecí nadie y digo NADIE! llama "prostituta" a la mujer que amo y menos en mi presencia!. Además que le ocurría a Rei? desde cuando me puede declarar de ella, no es mi problema que se haya ilusionado conmigo, yo nunca le di pauta a hacerlo.

Mientras yo estaba tratando de no ahorcar a la peli-azul por ser tan despectiva con Asuka, Ed llego llevándose a la pequeña Aya para que no escuchara las blasfemias que Rei sin derecho ni certeza podría decir de su madre, ya que al parecer la furia la segaba y la dejaba sin la conciencia de que Aya no debía escuchar tales groserías y menos a su madre, ya sin Aya no tendría por que contenerme.

-Rei en primera no te permito que le vuelvas a llamar de esa manera a Asuka-

-eso es lo que es! –corto Rei -primero Ryo, luego Ed, luego tu! y viendo las cosas seguro también Manjome, Sho, Jim y Johan! -Grito la peli-azul -a mí solo me interesas tu! -Asuka seguía en su lugar viendo a Rei, voltee a verla sus lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su hermosos rostro, seguro la lastimaba escuchar aquello de su "amiga", y para colmo había nombrado al Káiser, si ella bien sabe que el falleció!

Asuka tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida con quien le plazca la gana! y me sentí orgulloso y feliz de ser yo a quien escogió. Además Rei no sabía por lo que ella paso! ella siempre me amo a mi! por eso fue con Ryo al pensar que me había ido para siempre para darle y darse una oportunidad. Siempre fui yo, así que con qué derecho llega Rei a llamarla así sin saber?!, le tome su mano una vez más, sabia lo de Ryo pero eso ya había pasado además la simple mención de ese nombre le causaba dolor, y era un insulto a su memoria y estoy seguro Ryo jamás! jamás! hubiera pensado eso de ella y la hubiese defendido a morir si siguiese con nosotros, y de dónde sacaba Rei que Johan?! El jamás me haría algo así, se que Asuka se lleva bien con el pero no es para tanto, para rematar estoy seguro que Asuka me ama a mí! y Johan aunque no lo quiere admitir se que tiene a alguien, Jim... bueno el parecía estar atraído por Asuka, y no lo culpo, quien podría?! ella es muy atractiva pero sé que Asuka solo lo veía como amigo, Sho, bueno estoy consciente de que le gustaba pero el ahora tiene a Tía y sé que está más que de acuerdo en nuestra relación, por Ra! fue el primero que nos dejo solos! y sé que Asuka solo lo veía como un hermanito menor, además no creo que se atreviera si quiera a ver como algo mas al hermano menor del padre de Aya, Manjome es todo un caso, se dé su enamoramiento masivo por Asuka, y con esto recuerdo que aun hay que enfrentarlo... espero el sea más sensato...

Pero continuando Asuka nunca le ha hecho caso aun en días anteriores lo rechazo, el es solo su amigo y punto, por ultimo Ed, el ha sido su gran apoyo admito que en un principio creí que tenían algo, igual no me importo hasta que mis sentimientos comenzaron a resurgir y los entendí, pero como ya dije él ha sido un apoyo para Asuka como un familiar, y para él los Tenjoin son como su familia, el sabe muy bien lo que es perder a un padre cuando más lo necesitas, supongo que es por eso que hizo lo posible por que Aya no sintiera la falta de su padre... además que siente el deber de protegerlos por la promesa que le hizo a Ryo, y pensando en eso bien los dos pudieron haber aprovechado la situación y no lo hicieron. Todo era perfecto para eso, Ed Phoenix, un duelista de la pro-liga en el top de los mejores 5! con un sueldo de ensueño, y contratos lloviéndole por montones, sin olvidar su buen carácter, modales de príncipe y como hombre he de admitir un gran partido para cualquier chica, apuesto, maduro, inteligente, detallista y por si fuera poco Aya le había tomado por figura paterna y estaba totalmente en la gracia de los Tenjoin.

Y por otro lado Asuka Tenjoin, una hermosa mujer, posiblemente de las más bellas en este planeta, además una mujer con una fortaleza digna de admirarse y siempre presente, fiel y leal, tan solo con ella podría deshacerme en elogios! inteligente, siempre el centro de atención para el mundo y a pesar de saberlo nunca se le ha subido la malteada a la cabeza, al contrario es totalmente de alguna forma modesta y sencilla, y sencilla literalmente puesto que nada en ella puede ser sencillo, ella está totalmente iluminada por algo mas, completamente distinta a otras mujeres, aunque con eso no quiero decir que sea malo, en realidad es de cierta forma perfecta, además miembro de una familia con tremendo porte y elegancia como son los Tenjoin, se graduó con honores de DA, tenía a casi toda DA central, norte, sur, este y oeste a sus pies! admirada por las mujeres, deseada por los hombres, una mujer maravillosa que ha sabido levantarse sola sin un padre que le apoye con su hija, no sería justo decir que no tuvo ayuda, acabo de mencionarlo Ed, y también Fubuki, y apuesto que su familia también, pero con la dificultad de el tener una pequeña sin un matrimonio consolidado, la tristeza de una perdida y el dolor de un amor desaparecido, Asuka es una mujer fuerte, en ese y en todos los sentidos, ella es difícil de ver como la damisela en apuros, ha pasado situaciones lejos de control "normal" Titán, Cobra, Mr. T, Yubel y el mundo oscuro, amm yo, pero ella es una excelente persona, la chica que me hizo ver la vida con otro sentido, aquella que me recordó lo mucho que me encantan los duelos, ella, a quien mi corazón ama. Ella tenía el corazón desgarrado por aquel entonces, bien pudo aprovechar la situación, hasta hace poco Aya aun veía a Ed como figura paterna, Ed totalmente dispuesto a darle todo, y ella una total descripción de mujer perfecta pidiéndoselo, piuff era como una cereza en la punta! como decir no?! habría que silbar del lado contrario! ser ciego! y ni siego aun puesto que con el oído sería suficiente para suficiente para amarla, al escucharla hablar uno descarta totalmente el hecho de que el coeficiente mental baja al ser rubio! uno nota su preocupación, inteligencia, amor, gentileza, optimismo, fortaleza y belleza unidas en un solo nombre Asuka Tenjoin.

Probablemente si me deshice en halagos por ella pero es la verdad! ellos pudieron aprovechar la situación pero no lo hicieron, y llega una chica celosa de la nada a gritar blasfemias de alguien tan honesta como ella?! Absurdo! sobre todo porque lejos de ser una acosadora psicótica Rei tiene lo suyo, aunque no a mi vista puesto que he vivido bajo su acoso por mucho, pero a ojos de otros hombres Rei sin duda tiene lo suyo.

Rei es mi amiga y como a todos mis amigos la estimo pero que llegue a extremos de hacer acusaciones falsas de Asuka solo con la esperanza de que me fije en ella no me gusta, Rei tiene una mente bastante enfermiza y lo he notado desde el momento en que cambiamos de parejas en ese duelo, pero si ella lo tenía bien planeado, en parte su amor solía ser inocente pero parece que ha crecido al punto de llegar a no ser sano para ella, me quiere solo para ella valiéndose de lo que sea para conseguirlo y eso es algo que no siempre se puede, alguien que piensa que todo lo que quiere lo tiene que conseguir, o que siempre lo consigue está mal, hay personas con mucha autoestima en sí mismas pero hay que saber ser maduro y saber hasta qué extremo puedes llegar para conseguir algo pero hay reglas, esto debe hacerse justo, con el corazón, sin pasar sobre de nadie más, y sin lastimar a nadie, ni a uno mismo, la libertad de una persona termina en el momento que empieza la libertad de otra, y Rei ha hecho casi todos los pasos mal!  
><span><br>-Creo que solo había una manera de demostrar mi punto, la manera en que usualmente las cosas se arreglan por aquí... -comencé a pensar con una media sonrisa.

-Rei tengamos un duelo! -la peli azul solo parpadeo, pero antes de que dijera algo continúe -pero no pienso apostar a nadie en este duelo, ya lo hice una vez y aunque el resultado fue bueno, realmente no debí si quiera aceptar, este duelo es solo para demostrarte que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere- no me dejo continuar.

-Si pero también tendré mis propias reglas ya que has impuesto las tuyas. Luchare pero no será contra ti príncipe Judai.

-no? -pensé confundido.

-luchare contra superior Asuka y la que gane demostrara quien es mejor en duelos ya que usted es campeón en duelos! no puede estar con una perdedora! y así se dará cuenta de lo que pierde y reconsidera el haber elegido a superior Asuka antes que a mí.

-Rei acabo de decir que...-

- lo sé, la perdedora solo demostrara eso que es una fracasada! haya usted príncipe Judai si quiere apestar a fracaso! -Rei ladeo una sonrisa - y no solo eso, demostrara que no es buena para si quiera verlo a los ojos, ni mucho menos digna de usted!

-Rei! el amor es una cosa diferente yo no puedo apostarlo así madamas! yo solo quiero demostrarte que no importa cuánto tiempo hayas estado ahí para mí, yo no lo pedí! tu elegiste seguirme sin nada a cambio yo no te ilusione haciendo que tuvieras esperanzas o diciéndote que algún día podría estar contigo como lo quieres, no siempre conseguirás lo que quieres no importa cuánto luches, lo que no es para ti, no es para ti y se acabo!  
>ade- volvieron a cortarme pero esta vez fue Asuka.<p>

-Ya basta! no ven que así solo logramos lastimarnos más?! lo hare Rei peleare contigo, aunque no apuesto nada, esto solo es para llegar al punto que quiere Judai, pero si cederé ante tu regla que si yo pierdo Judai tendrá que re pensarse si quiere estar conmigo...

-Asuka...! - murmure, como puede estar de acuerdo con tal cosa?

-sin embargo la decisión es esta vez de él, con el amor no se juega, yo también quiero demostrar que soy valiosa para ti Judai, y que puedas estar orgulloso de mi en algún sentido, yo te amo no importa que, siento tener que recurrir a esta inmadurez para hacer ver tu punto y más aun ponerte en este tipo de situación pero no veo otra salida, peleare, y ganare! - finalizo Asuka con una sonrisa y esos ojos hazel llenos de calidez solo para mi, Asuka pero si yo ya estoy orgulloso... quise decir pero por alguna razón las palabras tal vez ya no eran necesarias entre ella y yo, teníamos una gran conexión, tan grande que con solo mirarla sabia que ella había entendido el mensaje.

-Judai... ganare, no puedo apostar nuestro amor en esto porque simplemente no me sentiría bien, pero sé que si gano tendrás algo de que estar orgulloso de mi- Me dijo ella con seguridad marcada en sus ojos y movimientos y un leve sonrojo que me pareció adorable, yo solo pude sonreír ante lo que pensaba hacer, demostrarme lo valiosa que es?, hacerme sentir orgulloso...?

-ya lo estoy –lo declare esta vez con palabras sonriéndole y sentí mis mejillas arder cuando me devolvió la sonrisa, aun siento nervios al regresarle cumplidos.

-entonces Rei todo de acuerdo? -cuestione en voz alta ella me dio una sonrisa alegre, aunque por un segundo creí ver una más siniestra...

FIN JUDAI PDV

-Si, con esto mi príncipe Judai te demostrare quien es la que más te conviene! ya lo veras... al final de esto se que tu corazón se inclinara por mi - murmuro la peli azul sonriendo maliciosamente y con seguridad. 

Cuando las cosas se calmaron todo estaba listo para el inicio del duelo, la mayoría de los amigos de las chicas estaban como espectadores, cabe destacar que Manjome no estaba presente y Aya se encontraba en el regazo de Ed, quien estaba dispuesto a explicarle las partes del duelo que ella no comprendiera, a su izquierda estaba Fubuki y a su derecha Sho junto con Tiana y Judai.

Ambas mujeres se colocaron una frente a la otra con cierta distancia entre ellas, era identificable el hecho de que ambas tenían en su brazo izquierdo un dispositivo de duelos, cuando ambas terminaron de barajar y todo estaba listo para dar comienzo, Johan se puso en medio de las dos preguntando su preferencia en "cara o cruz" Asuka respondió cara, la cual para su infortunio toco en cruz, dejando a la peli azul ir primera, la ventaja era que Asuka podría atacar primero, pero con esa pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica que vio pasar en un flashazo por el rostro de Rei, le enseño que la chica tendría preparado algún truco bajo su manga. 

-Están listas? –Cuestiono amablemente Johan, ambas asintieron. –Bien! Que inicie! Ambos duel disk mostraron una seriación de 4000 puntos de vida en cada chica.

-Mi turno –dijo una Rei que parecía complacida con tener el primer golpe de suerte. –Draw!

La rubia miraba expectante al notar la mirada inmersa de Rei mirando con detenimiento en sus cartas, seguro pensaba en una estrategia, noto una sonrisa ladeada de Rei, la cual la impulso a prepararse para cualquier cosa que se maquinara en la mente de la peli azul.

-Invoco a Baby Dragon en modo de ataque! y pongo 3 cartas boca abajo –Dice la peli azul con la convicción en su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa presumida a la peli azul.

-Tu turno, querida.

Aya tiembla ante el tono sombrío con el que Rei menciona ese "querida" a lo que Ed le acaricia un poco la cabeza dándole una sonrisa confidente, Aya voltea por un momento a mirar a Fubuki quien asiente al igual que Sho, mientras Tía que aunque no comprendía mucho de duelos le regala una sonrisa sabiendo que Asuka estaría bien, con lo cual Aya vuelve sus ojos hacia el duelo y el turno de Asuka.

-Con gusto. Draw! Invoco a Cyber Gymnast en modo defensa! Y activo su efecto especial! Removiendo una carta de mi mano puedo destruir a cualquier monstruo en posición de ataque en el campo.

Rei solo ladeaba una sonrisa anticipando la estrategia de la rubia… -Ganare, solo espera príncipe Judai porque humillare a Asuka de forma que jamás podrá si quiera acercársete no importa lo que hagas…

El duelo continuaba, al parecer la estrategia de Rei de hacer caer a Asuka humillantemente estaba surtiendo efecto, aunque Asuka no se daba por vencida, Sho daba su mejor esfuerzo tratando de explicarles a Tiana y Aya los efectos de las cartas y el porqué cada que un ataque conectaba con la contrincante estas llegaban a quejarse del dolor, pero no hacia un buen trabajo por lo tanto Fubuki, Ed, Johan y Judai daban sus puntos de vista para ayudarles a entender.

Todos se encontraban sumidos en tratar de explicar a las dos chicas cuando un quejido mas voluble salió de los labios de una de las mujeres, Judai volteo rápidamente consternado al reconocer la voz solo para notar como Cyber Angel Idaten era vencida por Mystic Swordsman LV4 de Rei el cual acababa de invocar en ese turno, dejando a la rubia caer sobre sus rodillas con solo 100 puntos de vida de sobra, Judai vio a Rei lucir una sonrisa presumida mientras anunciaba el fin de su turno.

Asuka se miraba aturdida y pensativa ella no podía perder este duelo, simplemente no podía! si bien la mano de Judai no era lo que estaba en juego ya que pasara lo que pasara su corazón estaba con el suyo, no podía permitirse perder frente a los ojos de él o Aya, mucho menos de Aya, no podía perder su respeto. Debía ser muy fuerte y poder ser un ejemplo a seguir para ella, probablemente ella no era una pro duelista como Ed... Pero sabía que el mencionado y todos creían en sus capacidades y no iba a decepcionar sus constantes muestras de cariño atraves de los ánimos que le daban. Y sobre todo…

No iba a dejarse caer para satisfacción de Rei.

Punto de vista de Asuka:

Estoy en un campo de batalla... y puedo decir que aunque el estilo de esta es algo a lo que estoy muy acostumbrada, no me gusta nada esta vez... mis ojos por más que quieren todo lo que alcanzan a ver es mi Duel Disk... el marcador azul me indica que tengo 100 LP mi contrincante tiene 900 LP tengo solo a Cyber Tutu con 1000 puntos de ataque y Etoile Cyber 1200 de ataque en el campo, contra Rei y su Mystic Swordsman lv 4 con 1900 de ataque, 2 cartas boca abajo y dos cartas de refuerzo en su mano, de mi lado ninguna carta boca abajo, nada que me auxilie en mi mano, todo esta vez esta echado a la suerte... mi contrincante ladea una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus jóvenes facciones y mira a su mano con seguridad, la cual se ve reforzada con el marco azulado que forma su cabellera en el contorno de su rostro dándole firmeza a sus facciones por lo oscuro de este.

Rei Saotome, me tiene justo donde me quiere, acorralada... volteo hacia mi derecha y veo lo más preciado para mí en las gradas de la arena... Aya, mi pequeña a quien no puedo decepcionar, Fubuki, mis amigos y... Judai, mi ser querido al que debo demostrar lo que valgo, tomo una gran y necesaria bocanada de aire, y saco una carta de mi mazo, con la esperanza de que sea mi boleto al triunfo, la suerte está echada! el duelo debe continuar! y este está llegando a su fin.

-Aquí voy... -murmuro para después rezar por algo que me saque de este embrollo, bien podría atacarla directamente con el efecto especial de Cyber Tutu y con eso el encuentro acabaría, pero eso era lo que seguro quería que hiciera y yo no era como Judai para no darle importancia a sus cartas boca abajo, donde seguro tenía alguna trampa que bien y a juzgar por la confianza en sus ojos es para por si se me ocurre atacar directo con Cyber Tutu- Aquí voy! -digo hacia mi contrincante con fuerza -Draw!

Saco la carta y mi alma entera se tranquiliza, volteo a ver a Judai que parece totalmente consternado por el resultado, nos miramos a los ojos y siento mi corazón dar un vuelco al notar que me sonríe, supongo que con la mirada de determinación que creo tener en estos momentos debió ser suficiente para tranquilizarlo, asiento con mi cabeza en su dirección y le sonrió provocando un pequeño tono carmesí en sus mejillas, después miro a Aya, la pequeña al notar que estoy más tranquila le brillan los ojos, puedo notar su sonroje y ella me regala una de sus más brillantes sonrisas y murmura un "suerte mami", o eso entiendo ya que solo la veo mover sus labios, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y vuelvo a mirar a Rei, la cual aun tiene una mirada de autosuficiencia, pero no por mucho...

Ella cree que conoce mi deck, pero definitivamente han pasado años y aunque aún tengo y solo he jugado hasta el momento cartas de mis antiguos deck: Cyber Sportly Girl deck y Cyber Ángel deck, ella aun no sabe que tengo nuevas adquisiciones, y un nuevo As bajo la manga...

Flash Back pensamiento de Asuka:

-Entonces no queda otro cabo suelto de por el que deba preocuparme?

-Por el momento no, todo sobre el está solucionado, es una pena lo que ocurrió... -el hace una pausa para mirarme, sus ojos aunque fríos están llenos de compasión, sonrió ante su generosidad, el realmente es bastante alocado pero lo que me gusta de él, es que sabe permanecer serio cuando es necesario, el me ve directamente a los ojos con nostalgia -era un excelente duelista de la pro liga.

El finaliza mas empático con mi dolor...  
>Y a quien podría culpar? seguro lucia destrozada! Ryo acababa de fallecer hace solo 4 días, cuatro días en los que mi vida se fue sumiendo en penumbra, primero Judai, ahora Ryo...<p>

Pero a pesar de eso sabía que tenía un brillante futuro por delante, comenzaría a trabajar con este hombre y además tenía un pequeño y divino ser creciendo en mi vientre que necesitaría todo el amor y cuidados de mi cuando pudiera por fin ver la luz con sus propios ojos, yo saldría adelante por ese pequeño ángel... además tenía todo el apoyo de mi familia y de Fubuki ah que haría yo sin él.

-si, fue algo trágico el no solo era un gran duelista, era un gran hombre, amigo y compañero de vida... solo espero que este en un lugar mejor... el... estaba sufriendo mucho... solo espero haber logrado hacer mas plenos sus últimos momentos en este mundo... yo lo recordare como el hombre que me hizo sonreír, pero mas como la persona que me hizo amar de nuevo -finalizo sonriendo y miro a aquel hombre quien me sonríe de vuelta.

-Estoy seguro que hizo sus últimos momentos muy felices Srta. Tenjoin.

Le dirijo una sonrisa agradecida ante el cumplido -será un honor estar a su servicio presidente -concluyo mirando a este hombre, el cual se levanta acomoda un poco su saco y con una gran y ancha sonrisa me extiende su mano para cerrar el trato.

-el honor es mío Srta. Tenjoin -dice estrechando su mano con la mía, cuando nos soltamos el mira hacia su escritorio y pone una mueca de alivio, el tipo de alivio que uno pone cuando recuerda algo que había olvidado.

-Apropósito Srta. Tenjoin -me llama a lo que lo miro poniendo toda mi atención en sus palabras -el día de hoy no solo le he llamado para arreglar los negocios, próximas presentaciones y asuntos que Ryo dejo pendientes, ni para firmar su carta de aceptación. -esta vez voltee a verlo con mas atención, por que mas llamaría?

-si no por que...

El se detiene un momento y saca un pequeño sobre, y me lo entrega.

-tenia un pedido que entregarle, el me dio instrucciones precisas de entregárselo a usted y solo a usted personalmente en privado... el parecía preocupado Srta. Tenjoin -preocupado quien...?  -el no es alguien que suela demostrar mucho sus sentimientos pero por algunas personas, usted incluida él puede ser más abierto- dijo extendiéndome el sobre, yo lo tome dedicándome a leer el remitente, mis ojos se ensancharon al ver la letra, firma y escudo: Kaiba .

El hombre frente a mi noto mi sorpresa y se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención una vez más.

-Se que le agradara el diseño esta especialmente hecho por mí en un pedido especial de él para alguien tan importante, le pido lo abra para ver su sorpresa -El finaliza con otra gran y animada sonrisa, yo abro el sobre ansiosa de ver que era el contenido, encuentro una carta que leo rápido y al finalizarla sonrió para mis adentros y dándome una idea de su regalo, por fin lo saco y sonrió con cariño al regalo y determinación, por el buen uso que algún día le daría.

-Gracias, Pegasus -lo llamo por su nombre, a él parece agradarle la confianza, da una ligera reverencia y me extiende una vez más su mano, la cual estrecho.

-Es un placer siempre bella Asuka-girl.

Rio para mis adentros, por un momento con su seriedad me pregunte a donde había ido el sufijo "Boy/Girl"* con el que el siempre se refería a los demás? bueno mi ahora jefe como siempre se las ingeniaba para ser más profesional cuando es necesario.

Fin flash Back:  
>Punto de vista Asuka:<p>

Y así es estoy agradecida aun hoy por el regalo, ya lo he usado antes y siempre me ha ayudado en momentos difíciles y este no es la excepción, mi determinación crece al saber que puedo ganar con aquel regalo tan especial. Y llena de renovadas energías y con el final de ese recuerdo y de cómo llego hasta a mí este regalo totalmente lleno de cariño para mi, juego mi carta:

-Sacrifico a mi Cyber tutu y a mi Etoile Cyber para invocar a mi Blizzard Princess en modo de ataque! (atk 2800/ def 2100).

Rei casi me mira con burla ya que aunque su monstruo tiene solo 1900 de ataque, está claramente reforzada por sus cartas boca abajo y en su mano, pero como ya dije Rei conoce el poder de mi antiguo deck, mas no de este.

-Battle phase! Blizzard Princess ataca Mystic Swordsman lv. 4! Snowy day! -Rei solo sonríe más, pero yo le doy una sonrisa presumida antes de decirle el efecto especial de mi Blizzard Princess.

-eso no te servirá Asuka, Quick play magic! Mirror Force!

Yo sonrió aun más ante su desconocimiento en el efecto de mi Blizzard Princess.

-Creo que alguien no hizo su tarea –digo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa presumida, viendo como abre sus ojos confusa. -activo el efecto de mi Blizzard Princess! y este es que durante este turno todas las cartas mágicas y trampa quedan "congeladas" e inutilizables para mi contrincante.

Rei queda completamente en shock cuando sus cartas boca abajo quedan totalmente solidas en un cubo de hielo y al parecer las cartas en su mano eran trampa y magia, con esto ella cae en cuenta de quien será la vencedora...

Rei hace una cara de sorpresa al ver lo que está a punto de suceder, con un gran estruendo Blizzard Princess destruye su monstruo mientras el frio invade el campo y hace a Aya temblar un poco, creo que debí ponerle un sweater...

Al momento del choque del ataque de mi Blizzard Princess con el Mystic Swordsman de Rei, puedo recordar las palabras de aquella carta que venía con mi regalo:

Querida Asuka:

Esta es Blizzard Princess, una nueva carta que ha desarrollado en conjunto KC con Industrial Ilusions, tiene una gran tecnología y excelentes efectos de poder, además de un diseño totalmente inspirado en la reina de Obelisk Blue, y que tengo el honor de hoy presentarla como tuya, esta es la primera carta y el futuro As del deck en el que ávidamente he estado trabajando y día con día desarrollado especialmente para ti, se de sobra que sabrás darle un excelente uso. Aunque su ataque especial "snowy day" suena tormentoso recuerda que siempre después de la tormenta viene la calma para el que sabe esperar paciente y sereno, esta carta junto con su futuro deck complementario está inspirado en parte en tu personalidad, fría durante el duelo, pero cálida después de la tormenta que se da en este, después de la cual en una verdadera batalla se que sonreirás cuando seas la vencedora.

Esto en parte lo hice porque ya tenía planes de entregártela como regalo por tu graduación con honores de Duel Academia Central, y tu gloriosa entrada al mundo de la enseñanza, aunque con los recientes hechos tuve que tomar "cartas" en el asunto y apurar la producción.

Animo Asuka, aun quedan días de hermosos cielos celestes, espero esto sirva para devolverte un poco la sonrisa.

Con cariño para mi sobrina Asuka Tenjoin.

Seto Kaiba.

Sonreí al recordar sus palabras y mas por el detalle que tuvo aun con todo el trabajo que tiene y recordé sus palabras "después de la tormenta viene la calma" Cuando el campo se despejo después de la explosión, pude escuchar el tan familiar sonido cuanto los LP llegan a 0.  
>Y mas que nada pude sentir que mi alma flotaba al volver a ver el cielo despejarse y el clima volver a su calidez normal.<br>Si después de la tormenta en un día nevado, viene la calma... pensé.

Punto de vista general:

Las graficas y el campo alrededor desaparecen de la vista, se puede ver 2 siluetas, femeninas frente a frente, ninguna parece darse por vencida hasta que una cae en señal de derrota, esta es de cabello largo y algo fuera de lugar, la otra silueta demuestra pura perfección de pies a cabeza, todo en el lugar de tan hermosa mujer y la ganadora del encuentro: Asuka Tenjoin la reina de Obelisk Blue sigue en pie.

Punto de vista de Asuka: 

Gane, había ganado, podía ver que Rei no se encontraba muy contenta con el resultado final, me acerque a ella pero de pronto echo a correr sin darme la oportunidad a hablar con ella, Judai quien venía cargando a Aya, que rápido se hizo Judai de la confianza de ella debo decir, y acompañado de mi hermano, Johan y Sho, mira hacia donde corrió la peli azul, pero después me mira sus ojos se ven llenos de gentileza mientras suavemente me pasa a Aya la cual estaba tremendamente sonriente y empezaba a armar jaleo por mi victoria, miro a mis amigos quienes me sonríen pero vuelvo a mirar hacia donde corrió Rei y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella.

-Fubuki, Sho… -Ambos voltean a verme con duda. –Cuiden de Aya un momento por favor, yo tengo algo que hacer.

Todos los presentes me miran con duda salvo Tiana quien parecía comprender mejor la situación al ser una chica. -Supongo que tendré que explicarles. –Pienso mientras suspiro.

-Yo debo ir a hablar con Rei. –Ed, Johan y Sho me miran comprendiendo, veo una cara de duda asomarse en Kenzan y Hayato, Judai me mira preocupado y Fubuki levanta una ceja.

-Pero hermana…-

-Asuka –Lo interrumpe Judai. –Estás segura? Si es así yo te—

-Ella estará bien –Esta vez Tiana interrumpe yo le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa y asiente en señal de comprensión. –Es cosa de chicas… y una chica tiene que hacer lo que una chica tiene que hacer. –Pronuncia Tia guiñando el ojo a los confundidos chicos para después volverse hacia mí. –No te preocupes, tú has lo que debas, yo me encargare de que estos pequeños no se metan en problemas y cuiden de Aya, y Judai tu tendrás la perfecta distracción para no meter tus narices donde no limpiando tu cuarto que esta asqueroso bajo mi supervisión y la de Sho. –Dice Tia subiendo el perfil en seña de orgullo.

-Qué?! –gime Judai al saber que estará atareado, Aya le da unas palmaditas mientras el comienza a caminar con Sho siguiéndole, Tia me mira por última vez murmurando un rápido "suerte" y los sigue al estilo militar haciendo a Judai quejarse y a Aya reír.

Sonrió para mis adentros al recordar lo que él me conto sobre ella y su forma "espeluznante" de mandar.

Me acerco hacia un lago cerca del puerto de la academia, por alguna razón mi intuición me dice que Rei corrió a hacer sus maletas y en algún momento tendrá que pasar por aquí, mi sorpresa es grande al notar a la peli azul en cuestión sentada frente al lago abrazando sus rodillas, me acerco con cuidado para no llamar su atención.

-Sabes… -Comienzo lento. –De alguna manera sabia que vendrías aquí.

Rei ni si quiera voltea solo ladea la cabeza en señal de tristeza y me contesta con un tono igual.

-A que vienes? A burlarte de mí? A restregarme en la cara mi orgullo caído en esa derrota? Lo siento pero no estoy de humor… lo único que quiero es que suene la llamada e irme de aquí. –Me dijo tristemente Rei.

-Te equivocas no vengo a eso… jamás haría algo así, Rei… tu eres mi amiga pase lo que pase...—

-Los amigos no se llevan a la persona que mas quieres, ni te mienten… -Dijo ella refiriéndose a como le mentí sobre querer a Judai.

-No pude evitarlo… y sobre la mentira en verdad lo siento, no pude darme cuenta antes que aun tenia sentimientos por el… creí haberlo superado hace mucho. –Finalizo con la verdad, realmente siempre lo he querido pero no esperaba que aun tanto como antes como para que pasara lo que paso. –Tampoco tenía la intención de herirte con mis confusos sentimientos perdón, es mi culpa por haber querido engañarme a mí misma. Perdón…-

-No es tu culpa, es su culpa por ser tan encantador e inocente a la vez… tan guapo y carismático… Es que yo siempre lo he querido he luchado por el pero veo que muchos de mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. Asuka, disculpa lo que he hecho pero… yo realmente quiero mucho a Judai espero al menos poderlo olvidar y disculpa lo mala amiga que he sido pero ya que yo al parecer no podre por favor hazlo feliz Asuka.

Finaliza Rei por fin mirándome, puedo notar unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos vidriosos pero una sonrisa sincera. Escucho a lo lejos una campana sonar junto con una voz avisando alrededor que el siguiente barco está por zarpar.

-Ese es mi barco…

-Si…- Le respondo mirándola.

-Asuka… realmente es verdad lo que te dije hazlo feliz… y espero poder seguir siendo tu amiga a pesar de cómo me he comportado… suerte Asuka y perdón.

Rei me dio un abrazo rápido el cual devolví, ella me sonrió, tomando sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia el puerto.

-Bueno, al menos un problema resuelto, y es bueno saber que termino bien.

Escucho una serena voz tras de mí.

-Pensé que estarías limpiando tu cuarto como un pobre criado. –Dije sonriendo sin voltearlo a ver.

-Siempre es posible escaparse de esa "espeluznante" mujer con un poco de apoyo de Sho…

-Sabes que te hará limpiar el doble cuando regreses?

El se acerca y me abraza por la cintura poniendo sus labios en mi oído.

-Sí pero por fortuna, sé que mi rubia será compasiva conmigo y me ayudara a escaparme, pidiéndole a Tia que no sea severa conmigo, sé que mi rubia sabe que estaba muy preocupado de lo que esa peli azul pudiera hacerle si estaba aun molesta por lo que no pude evitar escaparme en la mínima distracción para defenderla. ~ Decía Judai con voz cantarina, realmente contaba con que le pidiera a Tia que lo perdonara…

-No Judai Tia tiene razón, tienes que ser más limpio, además no está haciendo nada malo solo quiere que limpies tu cuarto.

-Pero no quiero, quiero pasar más tiempo con Asuka ~ decía Judai quejándose como niño.

-A veces me recuerdas a Aya. –Dije sonriéndole haciéndolo sonrojar, el desvió su mirada de mi.

-B-bueno en parte también vine porque quería planear que decirle a Manjome antes de que la situación sea como con Rei…

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver su punto, si, prefería tratar de razonar con Manjome que pasar una experiencia similar que con Rei o Ayanokoji.

-Bien ~ Comencé cantarinamente –Pues empezaremos tan pronto como termines de limpiar tu cuarto y vea como esta Aya. ~

Y para mi sorpresa Judai no se quejo, solo tomo mi mano con una sonrisa guiándome de vuelta a su cuarto.

-Sabes, me agrada mucho Aya, ella me ayudo a escapar. Finalizo Judai con una sonrisa.

-Que una niña te tenga que ayudar? Judai me impresionas ~ le dije sonriendo burlona.

-Pero sabes que me agrada más?

-Qué? –Respondí curiosa, el solo apretó un poco más su mano sobre la mía.

-Caminar así contigo.

CONTINUARA…

*PEGASUS EN LA VERSION ORIGINAL SUELE ACABAR LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES CON BOY / GIRL.

PIUFFF NO HAY MUCHOS MOMENTOS FIANCESHIPPING PERO ESPERO ENSERIO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, ESTE ES POSIBLEMENTE EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE DUEL ACADEMY: THE FUTURE, YA QUE AUN FALTA QUE RESUELVAN EL PROBLEMA "MANJOME THUNDER" Y QUE AYA VISITE A RYO.

Y SI LES GUSTA LA PAREJA JUDAI & ASUKA DE GX, ESPERO SE DEN UNA VUELTA POR MI OTRO FIC MEMORIE DI LUCE. EL CUAL TAMBIEN ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. ME DESPIDO! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
